Histoire de famille 2: La famille est sacrée
by Gouline971
Summary: Les enfants des Malefoy et des Potter ont bien grandis. Ils sont cousins et cousines et se chamaillent tout le temps mais ils sont très unis, surtout dans les moments dangereux, très dangereux.
1. Présentation familiale

Re-bonjour tout le monde, me re-voilà pour la suite de **_Histoire de famille_**, **_Histoire de famille2 : La famille c'est sacré_**, pas original comme titre. Lol. Avant le début de l'histoire je vais vous faire un plan pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus…

_Disclaimer_ : rien ne m'appartient, c'est à J.K. Rowling, sauf peut-être la liste des enfants.

Année : 2016.

Anaëlle + Harry William+ Anaïs+ Alison

Hermione+Drago Alexia+ Steven+ Judith

Ginny+David Suzanne+ Mélinda+ Michaël

William : 17 ans : Gryffondor : 7e année

Anaïs+ Alison : 13 ans : Gryffondor : 3e année

Alexia : 17 ans : Serpantard : 7e année

Steven ; 14 ans : Gryffondor : 4e année

Judith : 12 ans : Serpoentard : 2e année

Suzanne : 15 ans : Gryffondor : 5e année

Mélinda : 14 ans : Gryffondor : 4e année

Michaël : 13 ans : Gryffondor : 3e année

**_Résumée _**: Les enfants des Malefoy et des Potter ont bien grandis. Ils sont cousins et cousines et n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler surtout les deux premiers, Alexia Malefoy et William Potter, mais ils sont très unis, surtout dans les moments dangereux, très dangereux.

_Titre **: Histoire de famille2**_

_**Chapitre1 : Présentation familiale.**_

Plusieurs années sont passées depuis la dernière guerre. On était maintenant en 2016 et bien des choses avaient changés. Drago et Hermione étaient mariées depuis plus de 17 ans et avaient trois enfants dont Alexia âgée de 17 ans, Steven âgé de 14 ans et Judith âgée de 12 ans. Ils étaient respectivement à Serpantard, Gryffondor et Serpentard et toute la famille vivait dans le Manoir Malefoy que Narcissa avait laissé à son fils pour s'être marié à l'homme de sa vie François DeVillois. Ils avaient tout les deux une fille. Anaëlle, le sœur jumelles de Drago et femme de Harry Potter depuis tout juste 17 ans et avaient aussi trois enfants dont William 17 ans, et Alison et Anaïs âgée toutes les deux de 13 ans. Ginny elle, était mariée depuis 15 ans avec David Degricourt, un français, ami de la famille DeVillois qu'elle avait rencontré lors du mariage de Mr et Mrs DeVillois. Ils avaient eux aussi trois enfants. Suzanne 15 ans, Mélinda 14 ans et Michaël 13 ans.

En ce jour, les trois petites famille se trouvaient au 12 Square Grimmauld, rénové, là où habitaient maintenant Mr et Mrs DeVillois, pour l'anniversaire de leur mariage : dix-huit ans. Dans la maison, les enfants étaient de leur côté et formaient des petits groupes. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. En fait, Alexia demandait et ses deux petites cousines Alison et Anaïs de martyriser leur frère William en disant à tout le monde qu'il faisait toujours pipi au lit, qu'il se déguisait en femme à ses heures perdues en mettant les robes chic de sa mère et qu'il chantait de l'opéra dans un groupe de soprano. Après avoir chanté ça dans chaque recoin de la maison, elles furent poursuivit par William sous les éclats de rire d'Alexia et Suzanne. Steven, Mélinda, Michaël et Judith discutaient tranquillement de leur côté. Après avoir bien couru Alison et Anaïs allèrent près de leur protecteur, leur papa, ce qui fit arrêter William tout de suite, sachant qu'elles étaient les fifilles à leur papa. Elles lui tirèrent la langue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mes chérie ? demanda Harry.

-C'est William… commença Anaïs.

-Oui ils nous embêtent… poursuivit Alison.

-Quoi, fit William, mais non c'est pas vrai c'est elles qui…

-William, t'en prend pas à tes sœurs.

-Mais je…

-Will…

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir oncle Harry, dit Alexia. Tu sais, à force de se travestir en femme pour chanter chez les soprano ton fils ne sais plus où donner de la tête…

-Je savais bien que ces conneries ne pouvaient pas venir de mes sœurs, elles ne savent même pas ce qu'est un soprano. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Alexia.

Et William reparti dans une course poursuite, cette fois après sa cousine, et ses sœurs coururent après lui sous les yeux de leurs parents.

-Ah les gosses, soupira Harry.

-Alexia et William ne changeront jamais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils vont toujours se chamailler… dit Drago.

-Et dire que ça dure depuis qu'ils sont tout bébé, poursuivit Anaëlle.

C'est vrai qu'Alexia et William n'ont que trois mois de différence. Quand ils étaient bébés, il ne fallait jamais les mettre dans le même parc de bébé. Si on avait le malheur de faire ça, le petit William se faisait martyriser. Comme el jour où les Potter avaient accepté de garder Alexia. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le même parc de bébé et Alexia avait déjà la capacité de donner des baffes à son cousin. Ils avaient 6 et 9 mois. Ou encore, William venait tout juste de savoir marcher, Alexia était dans une poussette et s'il avait le malheur de s'approcher d'elle, William se voyait recevoir un coup de pied. Ils avaient 9 et 12 mois. Maintenant, à tout les deux 17ans, ils s'embêtaient toujours mais William ne se faisait plus avoir étant plus robuste qu'elle.

-Où sont passés les petits monstre encore, demanda Narcissa qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

-Ils sont à l'étage je suppose, répondit Hermione, entrain de les saccager.

-Oh je vois. On va passer à table. Les enfants à table, cria Narcissa.

Les enfants descendirent chacun leur tour. D'abords Judith, puis Michaël suivit d'Alison et Anaïs ensuite Steven et Mélinda qui se retenaient de rire on ne savait pas pourquoi et ensuite, les parents entendirent les grands éclats de rire de Suzanne et Alexia qui étaient agrippées l'une à l'autre bras dessus bras dessous tentant de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Leurs rires redoublèrent quand ils entendirent tous les hurlement de William. Steven et Mélinda éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

-Je vais te tuer Alexia Malefoy !!!!

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour.

-Je ne descendrai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas redonné mes habits, hurla William.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Alexia. William se laissait plus faire ok, il était robuste ok mais Alexia avait… la ruse de ses parents. Ça battait tout.

-Alexia, va lui rendre ses habits.

-Mais maman, il est habillé, c'est juste que ce sont pas ses… habits de tout à l'heure.

-Alexia, continua William, tu te rappelle la robe que tu viens de montrer à Suzanne… JE VAIS LA BRULER SI TU NE VIENS PAS IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

-William Potter ne bouge pas j'arrive !

Alexia couru à l'étage, changé les habits de son cousin. En fait, elle avait changé ses affaires en une belle roba à fleur. Quand elle eut fini, William regarda sa cousine et elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle devait déguerpir bien vite. Elle couru jusqu'au salon et alla près de son père.

-Tu pourrais dire merci, dit-elle.

-Tu te fiche de moi Malefoy !

-Les enfants asseyez-vous.

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer et s'assirent autour de la table, l'un bien éloigné de l'autre. Narcissa avait fait un véritable festin. Durant le repas, Alexia fit une remarque à William alors qu'ils s'étaient ignoré jusque là.

-Potter, tu baves devant…

-Je t'ai rien demandé, laisse-moi manger.

-C'était juste une remarque…

-Garde tes remarques pour toi.

Les parents des deux enfants soupirèrent. Dire que ça fait 17 ans qu'ils supportaient ça. A la fin de ce long et fatiguant repas pour avoir entendu par la suite les répliques Malefoy Vs Potter, les enfants étaient retournés à l'étages, laissant un peu de répit aux parents.

-J'adore mes petits chéris, dit Narcissa mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont épuisants.

-Ce sont des Potter et des Malefoy, répondit son mari, il fallait s'y attendre.

-En tout cas, là on entend rien. Il faut en profiter, dit David, le mari de Ginny.

-Ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, dit Harry. Là, il doivent être dans des chambres séparés. Mais bon, on en sera débarrassé à la fin des vacances.

-Harry tu me choques, dit Ginny.

-Je rigole, j'aime mes enfants, je ne suis pas comme un certain Malefoy…

-Eh, eh, eh, ne me mets pas l'histoire. J'aime mes enfants et je suis sûr que j'aime les enfants de ma sœur plus que toi.

-T'as sœur ne les a pas fait toute seule les enfants.

-Dommage…

-Je te demande pardon ?!

Et voilà, ils étaient entrain de se lancer des joutes verbales comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

-Vous allez vous calmer oui ! Hurla Hermione. Vous avez 36 ans et non 17 ! Combien de il va falloir qu'on vous le répète ?

-Beaucoup de fois, dirent les hommes en même temps.

-Parce qu'en plus ils se moquent de nous, dit Anaëlle en tirant les oreilles de dont mari et de son frère.

-Aïe !!!

Harry et Drago étaient entrain de se frotter les oreilles quand ils entendirent un vacarme à l'étage, un hurlement et des appels au secours « Maman, papa, Oncle Harry, Oncle Drago, Tante Hermione Tante Anaëlle ». Les quatre concernés coururent à l'étage, suivit des autres. Il entrèrent dans la chambre et virent William assit sur Alexia qui était allongée par terre essayant de se débattre et les autres enfants étaient autour d'eux.

-Faîtes un pas de plus et je la transforme en perroquet, menaça William comme un psychopathe.

-Willy, libère-la qu'on en finisse.

-Maman, ne m'appelle pas Willy, je suis plus un bébé.

-Des fois on se demanderai Willy. Allez, libère-moi.

-Toi, t'es pas en position de te foutre de moi ! Alors, quelle famille est la plus forte, hein ? Vas-y dit-le, les Po… les Po quoi ?

-Les Malefoy !

Et en une fraction de seconde, Alexia transplana se retrouvant devant son cousin et le ligota. Elle s'approcha de lui en disant avant de le narguer.

-Les Malefoy sont et resterons toujours les plus fort.

Drago fut le premier à éclater de rire, mais Hermione lui tira les oreilles.

-Tu ris des bêtises de ta fille !

-Chérie, ils rigolent.

-Bien sûr, Alexia libère-le !

Elle obéit, sentant sa mère en colère. Une fois que William fut libre, il avait l'intention de se jeter sur son cousin mais il fut écrasé par Suzanne qui tentait de le maintenir. Ça y est, les Degricourt s'y mettaient aussi.

-Tu t'y met toi aussi ? demanda William.

-Oui, pour que tu te rendes compte de la puissance des filles. Alison, Anaïs, c'est à vous.

-Oh non.

Suzanne fit un clin d'œil à William avant de laisser la place aux deux petites Potter.

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

Voilà le premier chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez mais je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je mettrai le prochain chapitre…


	2. Perroquet ambulant

Merci à**_ Lady125, Pitoon, Tite Mione, Cécile, MissKinie et Juany _**pour leur review.****

**_Gabrielle Johnson _**: merci pour la review…, entre Alexia et William ce n'est pas fini.

**_Sam_** : l'histoire sera longue mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera aussi longue.

**_Twinzie : _**et là encore ce n'est qu'un entraînement, je vais essayer de leur faire faire plus de dégât.

**_Amy Evans_** : Merci et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas mis de review sur l'histoire précédente, du moment que tu as aimé et non ça ne me dérange pas que tu me donnes ton avis sur les prochains chapitres, les review sont faîtes pour ça.

**_Hina95_** : il faut vraiment que tu retiennes les personnages parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour entre William et Alexia puisqu'ils sont cousin et cousine… Il faut vraiment que tu t'y fasses.

**_Viviane_** : c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemble un peu sauf que Amélie et Mathew ont pu sortir ensemble parce qu'ils s'aiment secrètement alors que William et Alexia, ils s'aiment certes, mais c'est fraternel puis qu'ils font partis de la même famille.

_**Chapitre 2 : Perroquet ambulant**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, les Degricourt, Malefoy et Potter étaient chacun de leur côté au chemin traverse pour les fournitures scolaire de leurs enfants. En fon d'Août, il faisait toujours et avec le monde qu'il y avait, c'était carrément insoutenable. Les Potter avaient fini de faire leurs achats et se dirigeaient dans le magasin de Quiddich des Degricourt qui était toujours remplis en cette période de l'année mais les Potter étaient comment dire… des privilégiés. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et passèrent derrière la caisse.

-Salut ça va, demanda Anaëlle.

-C'est affreux tout ce monde, répondit David, plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en vont pas.

-Les soldes David, vous faîtes trop de solde.

-T'es venu nous rendre visite ou nous critiquer Harry.

-Désolé Ginny. Ça va ?

-Très bien.

Les enfants Potter allèrent à l'arrière du magasin pour voir les enfants Degricourt. Ils se firent la bise et discutèrent tranquillement.

-Salut les jumelle vous allez bien ? demanda Mélinda.

-Ouais mais je suis quand même presser de retourner à l'école.

-Et moi dont, t'aurais pas quelque chose à boire Mélinda ? Demanda Anaïs.

-Venez.

Mélinda accompagna Anaïs et Alison là où il y avait des boissons fraîches. Michaël préférait être dans le magasin pour aider ses parents à la caisse. Suzanne, elle restait à l'arrière de la boutique à ranger de temps en temps des cartons même si c'était plus parce qu'il faisait frais et que c'était calme. William s'avança vers elle engageant la conversation.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Assied-toi, la place est libre.

Il s'assit face à elle et Suzanne lui donna une boisson fraîche. Il semblait presque suffoquer.

-Tu as… tu as des fourniture ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Alexia m'a donné ses affaires.

-Ste Alexia, dit William ironiquement. J'aurai pu te passer les miennes.

-Tu ne me l'as pas proposé…

C'était vrai, il ne lui avait pas proposé.

-Sinon… tu es toujours avec… Thym Lans.

-Pourquoi cette question, dit-elle d'une voix presque agressive.

-Pour faire la conversation.

-Ça ne te regarde en aucun point.

-Désolé d'être curieux.

-Olala, tu es sur un terrain glissant Will, dit Michaël, je viens te sortir de là. Suzy, maman t'appelle.

Suzanne se leva et alla dans le magasin voir ce qui lui voulait sa mère. Michaël s'assit à la place de sa sœur regardant William d'une drôle de façon.

-Quoi ?

-Ne jamais posé de question qui ait un rapport avec Thym Lans à Suzanne ou sinon, elle se transforme en véritable chacal.

-Oh, mais quelque chose me dit que tu en as déjà fait l'expérience.

-Oui et je regrette, j'en a été traumatisé.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est plus avec lui, demanda William.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant.

-Curiosité oblige…

-Ouais…

Toujours au chemin de traverse, cette fois, on était avec les Malefoy qui continuait leur petite emplettes et à chaque fois qu'il faisaient un pas, on entendait « Bonjour Mrs Malefoy » « Votre article était super Mrs Malefoy ». En fait, après Poudlard, Hermione avait trouvé un travail à la Gazette et avait progressivement évincé Rita Skeeter, si bien qu'elle eu le droit de l'annoncer dans le journal sans mâcher ses mots et Hermione réputé pour ça. Ne pas mâcher ses mots lors de la publication de ses articles. De toute façon c'était son caractère. La petite famille était sur la terrasse d'un café entrain de manger une glace quand Alexia hurla le nom de Suzanne qui se dirigea vers elle.

-Coucou ça va ?

-Super, comme vous voyez je fais des achats pour maman. Je dois y aller.

-Dit à tes parents qu'on va passer, dit Hermione.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Suzanne retourna vers le magasin de ses parents. Les Malefoy arrivèrent quelque instant plus tard.

-Vous allez nous faire de l'aide une heure avant la fermeture du magasin, dit Ginny.

Les Malefoy entrèrent derrière la caisse. Les enfants allèrent tout de suite à l'arrière du magasin où se trouvait les autre. Evidemment au début, Alexia et William s'entendaient à merveille, mais les dix minutes qui suivirent furent le début de la guerre Potter VS Malefoy. Une heure plus tard, le magasin ferma permettant à Ginny et David de souffler un peu mais pas pour longtemps. Entre William et Alexia que se jetait des joutes verbales, Suzanne qui défendait Alexia, Steven et Mélinda qui essayait de les arrêter, les Jumelle et Michaël qui regardaient tout sans rien faire, Judith ne pu que courir avertir ses parents. C'était totalement infernal. Les adultes savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre leurs enfants dans une même pièce mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Les adultes allèrent voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent un perroquet voler, William rire aux éclats, Suzanne qui se déchaînait sur lui et Mélinda et Steven qui essayaient d'arrêter le perroquet.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Potter Redonne lui forme humaine, hurla Suzanne.

-Elle le mérite…

-_Finite Incantatem_, dit Drago.

Sa fille reprit forme humaine et il la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne se jette sur son cousin.

-On se calme jeune fille !

-Toi, t'es plus mon cousin ! Je te parle plus.

-On a plus 7 ans Alexia…

-Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien…

-Bon on va rentrer, décida Harry. A demain à la gare. Les enfants on y va !

Les Potter prirent la poudre de cheminette et rentrèrent chez eux suivit des Malefoy. Les Degricourt fermèrent toutes les portes et rentrèrent chez eux à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin, Alexia se leva de très bonne heure. Elle alla prendre sa douche et alla dans la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà ses parents qui étaient entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche comme des adolescents. Alexia entra sans faire de bruit, prit une tasse s'y versa du café au lait et s'assit à la table en disant.

-Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.

Ses parents sursautèrent et baissèrent la tête. Leur fille se mit à rire.

-Ne soyez pas gêné, après 17 ans de mariage, je comprends que vous ayez des envies soudaines… dans la cuisine.

-Alexia !

- Quoi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était Judith qui venait d'entrer, la pauvre elle en serait traumatisée…quoique Steven je crois qu'il se crèverais les yeux…

-Soyons sérieux, dit soudainement Drago. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te chamailler avec ton cousin. A chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble, c'est la guerre civile, et pour nous, pauvres parents que nous sommes, c'est horrible !

-C'est notre façon de nous dire qu'on s'aime. Ça ne date pas d'hier, vous le savez très bien. Et puis de toute façon à Poudlard ça se passe bien alors ne vous en faîtes pas. Il est chez les lions et moi chez les Serpent…

Hermione et Drago se laissèrent convaincre.

Judith et Steven arrivèrent peu après et comme à chaque matin, malgré ses 12 ans, Judith se jetait dans les bras de son papa.

-Judith est un bébé.

-Steven est jaloux…

Les deux enfants s'assirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner en se regardant dans les yeux. C'était leur petit rituel du matin et Alexia était là comme spectatrice on encore présentatrice.

-Nous voilà dans le combat 'les yeux dans les yeux' épisode 253. La dernière fois, la jeune Judith avait cédé au regard de son frère, mais maintenant peut-être allait-il y avoir un retournement de situation qui sait. Comme toujours, ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. La blonde contre le châtain, les yeux marron contre les yeux gris. Qui va gagner ? Ce qui est extraordinaire c'est qu'ils arrivent à manger dans se salir et sans regarder ce qu'il mette dans leur bouche. Les Malefoy sont hors norme.

-Les enfants, mangez correctement et arrêter de vous regarder ainsi, c'est impoli.

-Oui maman.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se regarder pour autant sous l'œil expert de leur grande sœur. Drago partit descendre les valise des ses enfants. A la fin du petit déjeuner on put entendre des rires de Judith. Steven avait cédé au regard de sa petite sœur.

-Et c'était le combat ' les yeux dans les yeux' à vous les studios.

Hermione était entrain de rire, sa fille aînée faisait vraiment une bonne présentatrice de télévision, par contre Drago n'était pas trop d'accord sur le fait qu'elle fasse l'étude des moldus à Poudlard mais sa fille lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

-On va enfin pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.

-Tu n'aimes pas être avec nous Steven ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ça maman, mais je vais pourvoir retrouver mes copain…

-Et les copines comme…

-Alexia n'oublie pas que j'ai une langue !

Ce fut radical, la plus grande des Malefoy se tut tout de suite. Si elle vendait la mèche pour lui, il est clair que Steven allait faire la même chose.

-Allez les enfants, on va à la gare.

La petite famille sortit du Manoir, alla dans la voiture et se rendit à la gare de King's Cross.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Tout compte fait, je pense que je vais faire la même mise à jour que l'histoire précédente. C'est-à-dire le mercredi et le samedi, et juste une chose… JOYEUX NOËL A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!! Un peu en avances… lol.


	3. Mentuse oui, Jalouse non

Merci à**_ Viviane, Oror, Lauralavoiepelletier et Miss So_** .

**_Lady125 : _**Merci. Lol pour la St Valentin.

**_Cécile : _**entre William et Alexia, ce sera chamailleries sur chamailleries.

_**Chapitre3 : Menteuse oui, Jalouse non.**_

On se retrouvait à la gare de King's Cross où se trouvait déjà les Potter qui attendaient les deux autres famille au quai. Après leur arrivés, ils dirent au revoir à leurs enfants.

-Willy, tu t'occupes bien de tes sœurs, et ne fais pas de bêtises non plus d'accord ? Et mange bien et…

-Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé et… mais arrête de ranger mon col !

-Pardon mon chéri, fit Anaëlle.

Les deux jumelles blondes étaient accrochées à leur père. Le pauvre, il ne pouvait plus bouger…

-On va faire plein de catastrophe, dit Anaïs.

-Comme ça tu viendras dans le château, poursuivit Alison.

-Mes chéries, dit Harry, il n'y a pas que moi comme Auror, il y a aussi oncle Drago.

-Mais oncle Drago n'est pas notre père !

-C'est toi.

Harry embrassa ses filles sur le front et les incita à monter dans le train. Alexia embrassa ses parents et monta dans le train suivit de son frère par contre Judith était toujours avec ses parents.

-Judith, dit Drago, tu surveilles bien ta sœur et ton cousin, d'accord ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Bon, ben d'accord.

Elle monta dans le train à son tour. Les enfants Degricourt étaient encore que le quai entrain de dire au revoir à leurs parents.

-Tu travailles bien Suzanne, tu as les BUSE cette année, dit Ginny.

-Je sais maman, mais si j'ai un problème je pourrai toujours demander de l'aide à Alexia ou William.

-Va pour Alexia, William c'est autre chose.

-Papa…

Suzanne embrassa ses parents et monta dans le train avec ses frère et sœur. Les neuf enfants se postèrent à la fenêtre pour dire un dernier au revoir à leurs parents.

-Comment on a pu faire… commença Hermione.

-De si joli petit monstre, termina Drago.

-Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui n'aime pas mes gosses, dit Harry, il y en a qui ne se regarde pas dans la glace à ce que je vois.

-Potter, je t'ai rien demandé, c'était juste une remarque.

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresses…

Et voilà c'était reparti pour un tour. Maintenant que les enfants étaient partis, ça allait être pire que pendant les vacances avec les parents. Anaëlle et Hermione qui en avaient par dessus la tête préférèrent sortir de la gare pour les laisser se disputer.

-A ton avis, dit Hermione, combien de temps ils vont mettre avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on est parti.

-Un bon quart d'heure, répondit Anaëlle

Pendant ce temps, les neuf gosses avaient trouvé un compartiment et s'y étaient installé. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Alexia et William ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, mieux, ils s'étaient réconciliés avant d'entrer dans le train. Anaïs et Alison s'amusaient à jouer les télépathes. C'était un don très courant chez les jumeaux. Mélinda et Steven lisaient de magasines pour ado, Michaël lisait une revu sur le Quiddich. Judith et Alexia discutaient, Suzanne lisait et William regardait Suzanne lire. Ils étaient tous donc bien occupé quand quelqu'un entra.

-Et voici la personne que vous attendiez tous… moi.

Ils se mirent à rire. Les présentations, Jonathan Davidson dit John ou Jo, 7e année, Serpentard, meilleur ami de William et dont Alexia avait un énorme béguin. D'ailleurs quand elle le vit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et Suzanne lui fit discrètement la remarque, alors elle se cacha derrière un journal.

-Vous allez bien, Vous vous êtes bien battu ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, j'ai transformé Al en perroquet.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ? Ma pauvre… Allez Will pousse-toi, laisse-moi une place.

-Va à côté d'Alexia, la place est libre.

Jonathan se dirigea vers Alexia qui rougissait de plus en plus et qui regardait Suzanne en état d'alerte. La rouquine fit comme si de rien n'était et se remit à lire avec un large sourire. La plus grande des Malefoy pensa en ce moment que son amie était une traîtresse et elle décida de baisser la vitre du compartiment pour respirer.

-Tu as chaud Alexia ? demanda Jonathan.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Suzanne pouffa de rire derrière son livre. Alexia était pratiquement folle de ce type depuis deux ou trois ans et il ne voyait rien, le pire c'est qu'ils étaient dans la même maison.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, je vais enlever mon pull…

Jonathan enleva son pull. Alexia était scotchée au torse de Jonathan à travers son polo. Il était… splendide. Elle baissa un peu plus la vitre alors que Suzanne était que le point d'éclater de rire, mais son envie s'arrêta bien vite quand la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir arriva. Thym Lans son ancien petit ami, de Poufsouffle qu l'avait largué pour une…pétasse, c'était le premier mot qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

-Salut Suzy…

-Ne m'appel pas Suzy, ne m'adresse pas la parole espèce de salopard.

-Ecoute Suzanne, je mettais dit que même si ça s'était mal passé entre nous, on pourrait devenir… ami…

-Devenir ami ! Répéta Suzanne rouge de colère. T'es malade ou quoi, tu veux me garder sous la main au cas ou ta pétasse te largue ! Va te faire voir. De toute façon j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Depuis quand elle avait un petit amie. Thym la regardait, il savait qu'elle mentait.

-Et pourrais-je savoir qui c'est, demanda-t-il.

-Qui c'est… c'est… C'est William.

Ce dernier s'étrangla dans sa salive. Se sœurs étaient complètement morte de rire, Alexia retenait les sien ainsi que Jonathan et Suzanne était entrain de se demander dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourré.

-Tu fais dans l'âge mur ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas…

-Si je peux me permettre, si c'est la vérité, ça ne te dérangerait pas de l'embrasser devant nous ?

-Quoi ?

La pétasse en question venait d'arrivé derrière Thym. Camille Levanski. Jeune fille blonde aux yeux marron, qu'elle ne supportait pas.

-A moins que tu sois jalouse parce que Thym m'ait préféré à toi…

C'en était trop. C'était une menteuse oui, mais une jalouse, certainement pas. Suzanne prit William par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait osé. Pendant le baiser, William fut un peu déboussolé mais répondit au baiser et Suzanne sentant qu'il avait répondu le rompit et regarda Camille en lui lançant des éclairs.

-Satisfaite ?

Elle ferma la porte du compartiment et reprit son livre et dit avant de reprendre sa lecture…

-Sans aucun commentaire.

William était totalement paralysé et avait les yeux exorbités. Il avait été pris au dépourvu.

-Remet-toi vieux, ce n'est pas la première fois que t'embrasses une fille, dit le Serpentard.

Suzanne se permit un coup d'œil à William et pensa qu'elle avait quand même apprécié ce baiser plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils furent séparés. Jonathan, Alexia et Judith allèrent à Serpentard et William, Suzanne, Mélinda, Steven Michaël et les jumelles allèrent à Gryffondor.

Dans le Manoir des Potter, c'était assez calme. On n'entendait plus les plaintes de William, les rires d'Alison et Anaïs et les parents ne les grondaient plus. Anaëlle étaient entrain de ranger les assiettes dans le placard quand Harry l'enlaça à la taille. Elle soupira.

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce tu as ?

-Je… j'ai l'impression que… que William a honte de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai du trop le couvrir, ça doit être ça.

-Ma chérie, c'est juste qu'il grandit. Il veut montrer qu'il peut se débrouiller mais ça ne durera pas.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Anaëlle se serra un peu plus dans les bras de son mari

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime mon amour…

-Hum… ça me fait remonter 20 ans en arrière. On a prit un sacré coup de vieux. Olala ça y est je déprime…

Harry se mit à rire. Après près de 20 ans de vie commune, Anaëlle n'avait pas changé, toujours à hurler quand il avait une bonne nouvelle et à réconforter les gens quand ça n'allait pas…

Dans le manoir Malefoy. Mr et Mrs Malefoy avait repris ce qu'ils avaient laissé le matin. La petite embrassade dans la cuisine.

-Maintenant, on est seul…, dit Drago.

-On est seul, répéta Hermione.

-Donc… on va pouvoir en profiter…

-En profiter… oh Drago !

Ce dernier venait de soulever son épouse et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre, tout en riant. Ceux-là avaient gardé leurs âmes d'adolescent. Ils se chamaillaient souvent en s'appelant Granger et Malefoy avec les trois garnements comme spectateurs.

-Drago t'es fou !

-Oui, je n'ai plus 20 ans. Bon sang mon dos me fait mal…

-Sans blague.

Il la déposa sur le lit et l'embrassa après l'avoir rejoint.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi sans doute.


	4. Encore en vie celui là

**_Pris : _**non je ne sais pas ce que veux dire Willy et Potty en anglais.

**_Viviane_** : on verra par la suite en ce qui concerne Suzanne et William.

**_Cécile _**: il n'y aura pas tout de suite de couple dans le prochain chapitre, ça viendra plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie de tout balancer maintenant, a n'aurait aucun intérêt.

**_Ayalyne_** : Je te le dit Alexia+ Will : _Inceste_. Leurs parents sont frère et sœur… Il ne peut rien avoir entre eux… C'est qu'à 36 ans on est encore jeune mais bon…on y passera… lol. Sinon, merci.

**_Chapitre4 : Encore en vie celui-là._**

Le lendemain matin, Alexia se réveilla, se redressa doucement, resta quelques instant dans son lit et vit sa meilleure amie de la maison, Lola, sortir de la salle de bain. Elle la rejoint et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Tu as bien dormit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Alexia.

-Et bien rêvé de Jonathan ?

Alexia s'affala dans son lit sous les rires de Lola. La veille, Jonathan et elle avaient beaucoup discuté lors du repas et même dans la salle commune. Elle avait trouvé ça génial.

-Il est trop beau, il est trop beau, il est trop…

-J'ai compris, il est trop beau. Va prendre ta douche, je t'attends dans la salle commune.

Alexia s'exécuta. Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Suzanne venait de se réveiller, ses cheveux roux éparpillés dans les airs. Elle se leva, se prépara et descendit du dortoir. Elle dévalait les escaliers quand elle trébucha juste à la dernière marche. La journée s'annonçait bien pour elle. William lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, merci.

Steven et Michaël qui passait par là se mirent à siffler en disant.

-L'amour un jour, l'amour toujours…

Suzanne rougit et sortit de la pièce comme une fusée, pendant que Steven et Michaël riaient et que William restait figé face au dortoir des filles là où descendaient Anaïs et Alison qui se jetèrent que leur frère adoré. Le pauvre. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et Mélinda arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils allèrent tous les uns vers les autres pour se faire la bise. C'est une chose qui avait toujours amusé le professeur Dumbledore. Savoir que les Potter et les Malefoy faisaient parti de la même famille était assez extraordinaire. Ils retournèrent à leurs tables respectives et commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite, le premier cours commença. Pour les septièmes années ce fut potion. Les lions avec les serpents. Autant à l'époque d'Harry, les Gryffondor étaient d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre mais maintenant, cette séparation n'existait plus.

William, Jonathan et Alexia discutaient tranquillement ensemble avant le début du cours mais leur discussion était toujours interrompue par les gloussements des filles des deux maisons. Ils étaient très beau ok, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se transformer en dinde. Il suffisait de voir Alexia qui en pinçait pour Jonathan et qui ne faisait pas partit de toute cette basse-cour.

Une fille de la maison Serpentard s'avança vers le trio en jouant sur la séduction. Aurélie Stone.

-Jonathan, William, vous avez prit du muscle durant l'été. Vous avez fait du Quiddich ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de votre part.

-Stone, on était en pleine conversation.

-Ecrase Malefoy, je t'ai rien demandé.

Alexia fut des yeux ronds. Cette fille l'insupportait. Qu'elle drague William, ça elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais qu'elle drague en plus Jonathan, il n'en était pas question. Son visage se durcit, elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Ça annonçait qu'elle allait s'énerver. Le voyant, William lui prit la main, signe qu'elle devait se calmer ce qu'elle fit difficilement. Rogue ouvrit la portes des cachots, les élèves entrèrent et le cours pu enfin commencer.

Durant les deux heures, Alexia était entrain de regarder Aurélie faire de l'œil à Jonathan. Elle fulminait.

-Regarde-la, dit-elle à Lola, c'est une … une véritable…

-Garce, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

-Oui, c'est ça !

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire Miss Malefoy ?

-Heu… non Mr.

En même temps, les quatrième année avait cour de botanique avec les professeur chourave. Ils étaient entrain de noter les propriétés d'une certaine plante carnivore quand Steven Malefoy sentit qu'on lui lançait des boules de papier où c'était écrit « faux Malefoy » « Retourne chez les Serpent » « Tu ne trompes personne. Ça y était, ça recommençait. Steven soupira et montra les messages à Mélinda qui insulta l'auteur de débile profond. A la fin du cours, l'auteur en question qui était à Serdaigle se planta devant Steven.

-Alors Malefoy, toujours chez les lions.

-Et toi, toujours aussi crétin ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère avait été chez les Gryffondor.

-Tout compte fait, je pense que tu as été adopté. Ça se tiendrait, tu ne ressembles ni à ton père, ni à tes sœurs et tu es à Gryffondor faux Malefoy, continua le Serdaigle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit un vrai ou un faux Malefoy Clarcks, hurla Mélinda, c'est un Malefoy, point à la ligne.

-Oh, en bonne petite amie, Miss Degricourt vient défendre son prince. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Poil de carotte.

-Il m'a traité de poil de carotte ?

-Il t'a traité de poil de carotte. Ne jamais la traiter de poil de carotte.

Clac !

Clarcks en vola presque. Melinde sortit sa baguette et le point vers lui.

-On est au début de l'année alors je te préviens, traite-moi encore de poil de carotte ou traite Steven de faux Malefoy et je te pulvérise. En encore une chose, ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

Elle rentra au château suivit de Steven.

-Encore merci.

-De rien, les amis sont fait pour ça.

-Ouais… les amis, dit-il pour lui.

A midi, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Alexia était à table avec Lola et s'apprêtait au petit jeu de Steven et Judith. Le seul souci, c'est que son interlocuteur ne la regardait pas. Il avait plutôt la tête dans son assiette et écoutait Aurélie lui parler de ses vacances.

-Al, arrête de le regarder, il ne va pas s'envoler. Al… Al… Alexia !

-Jo, tu peux me passer l'eau s'il te plait, demanda Alexia sans écouter son amie.

-Il s'appelle Jonathan, pas Jo.

-Pauvre tache. Merci **Jo.**

Alexia entendit Aurélie jurer contre elle, mais y resta impassible, du moment qu'elle ne draguait plus le Serpentard sous son nez, tout allait bien. Du côté des Gryffondor, Suzanne regardait dans le vide. Depuis le matin, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait. Le baiser avec William lui trottait dans la tête. Lui, semblait aller bien pourtant. Pourquoi elle se sentait bizarre et lui allait bien ? Rien que pour ça, elle le détestait.

-Suzy ça va ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est la dure rentrée des vacances.

Durant la pause de midi, ils se racontèrent tous leur matinée. Suzanne et Alexia se mirent à rire que l'incident du cours de botanique de quatrième année, Judith raconta son cours de métamorphose comme quoi un camarade avait transformé la main d'un autre en pied de cochon. Anaïs, Alison et Michaël racontèrent que leur cours d'histoire de la magie était toujours aussi ennuyeux à mourir et Suzanne raconta que son cours de DCFM était très instructif. L'après-midi ils partirent dans leur cours respectif.

Du côté des adultes, leur journée fut assez rude, surtout après à peine quelques jours de vacances. Anaëlle était médicomage et elle vit que le système d'urgence n'avait jamais été aussi apocalyptique. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça depuis qu'elle travaillait à Ste Mangouste. Hermione était toujours demandé à droite à gauche rien que dans son propre bureau alors imaginer un peu quand elle était sur le terrain. Mais bon, elle aimait son métier. Harry et Drago, eux, étaient partis dès le matin très tôt à la chasse à l'homme. Ils devaient chercher un fou furieux qui se prenait pour le nouveau Voldemort. « Encore un » avait dit Harry en soupirant. S'il devait être payé deux gallions à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait un type de ce genre il serait plus riche que Crésus. Déjà qu'il l'était… . Les deux hommes étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver ce malade mental, fouillant de fond en comble l'endroit malfamé où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds. Quand ils le trouvèrent enfin, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Il y avait un autre malade mental qui se prenait pour… Lucius Malefoy alors que celui-ci était entrain de dépérir dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ils commencèrent à se battre en duel. Harry faillit être atteint deux fois du_ Doloris_ tout comme Harry mais cette fois-ci de l_'Avada Kedavra_. Il fallait bien tenté de le tuer. Une fois arrêté, les Aurors les emmenèrent en prison. Les attardés n'arrêtaient de hurler : « Comment osez-vous défier la puissance du seigneur des ténèbre », « Tremblez devant le Lord, il est de retour », « Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Lucius Malefoy ». Celui qui avait sortit cette phrase semblait avoir bu, et pas qu'un verre.

-La ferme ! Hurla Drago. Ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont tous pareil.

Harry et Drago emmenèrent les fous dans une cellules et ils allaient ressortirent de la prison quand ils passèrent devant une cellule, devant la cellule.

-Alors Harry, on ne dit plus bonjour à son vieil ami ?

Ronald Weasley, dix-huit ans de prison et fier d'être un mangemort. Jusqu'à présent, on se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour tomber aussi bas.

-Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ami, répondit Harry. Depuis que tu nous as trahit.

-Moi te trahir ? Jamais de la vie Harry, tu le sais bien.

-Et toi la belette, reste au fond de ta cellule tu veux bien ? Intervint Drago.

Ron commença à devenir rouge. Ce Malefoy, il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Il a toujours voulu sa mort et maintenant plus encore quand il sait qu'il est marié avec la femme de sa vie.

-Tu ne trompes personne Malefoy, quand je sortirai d'ici je te tuerai et Hermione sera à moi et je metterrai tes gosses…

-Je t'interdis de parler de mes enfants ! Si jamais tu as le malheur de leur quoique ce soit à eux où à Hermione, tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière de jour même à travers ta meurtrière, tu piges !

-Viens Malefoy, laisse tomber…

-Et toi Harry toujours avec la blondasse,

-La blondasse elle t'emmerde !

Harry et Drago décidèrent de partirent de l'endroit où sinon ils allaient commettre un meurtre à deux. Fichu Weasley, pourquoi il n'avait pas encore crever celui-là ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Donnez-moi vos impressions. A mercredi ? Et bonne année et bonne santé et prenez de bonnes résolutions même si on ne les tient pas du tout. lol.


	5. Qu'est ce qu'un regard?

**_Viviane _**: merci.

**_Pris : _**merci pour la traduction mais on va tenir compte du français uniquement. Et oui Ron va prendre de l'importance, mais ce sera pour plus tard.

**_Twinzie : _**oui il y aura une histoire entre William et Suzanne.

**_Cécile : _**Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi et voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre5 : Qu'est-ce qu'un regard.**_

On se retrouvait déjà en week-end. Et comme tout les premier Week-end de l'année, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves étaient entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans un bruit abominable comme toujours. Michaël, Alison et Anaïs étaient surexcités parce qu'ils iraient pour la première fois au village sans leurs parents. Par contre, Judith n'était pas dans son assiette. Tout les monde irait au village sans elle. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

-Juju, ce n'est qu'une fois pas mois. Ce n'est pas un drame, lui dit sa grande sœur.

-Mais je vais faire quoi moi en attendant ?!

-Tu as des amis de ton âge, reste avec eux, dit William.

-Le week-end j'ai plus l'habitude de rester avec vous ! dit Judith de plus en plus en colère.

William se baissa à la hauteur de sa petite cousine.

-Ecoute, dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux avoir du village ?

-Ben des bonbons, répondit-elle comme un évidence.

-Ok, alors tu auras des bonbon…

-Will pas beaucoup, chuchota Alexia.

-Pas beaucoup de bonbon, reprit William en roulant des yeux.

Judith le serra dans ses bras en disant qu'il était son cousin préféré et celui-ci répondit qu'il était son seul cousin.

-Ben justement. Bon et bien, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. A plus tard.

Judith se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pendant que les autres enfants ainsi que Lola et Jonathan se dirigèrent vers le portail de Pré-au-Lard. A partir de maintenant, William instaurât une règle.

-A dix-sept heures tapante, on est tous devant le portail, compris ?

Les treize /quatorze ans acquiescèrent alors qu'Alexia soupira.

-Voilà qu'il joue les responsable celui-là, je rêve.

-T'as quelque chose à dire Al ?

-Oui, la responsabilité ne te va pas au teint. Enfin bref, tenez-vous en quand même aux règles, dit-elle en regardant les plus petit.

-Toi aussi, lui dit son cousin.

-Si tu crois que c'est à moi que tu vas donner des ordres tu peux toujours courir Potter. Venez les filles. Passe un bon après-midi Jonathan.

Michaël et les jumelles partirent de leur côté, Steven et Mélinda également. Lola, Alexia et Suzanne partirent à part laissant William et Jonathan.

-Passe un bon après-midi Jonathan, répéta Suzanne. Dis-moi Alexia, tu n'essayes pas de l'avoir dans ta poche par hasard ?

-Surtout quand on sait que Stones met son nez dedans, ajouta Lola.

-Oh je vois, elle est jalouse…

-Pas du tout, répondit Alexia, cette pimbêche m'énerve. Si elle sort avec John je crois que je m'en remettrait pas. Il est trop beau.

Lola et Suzanne se regardèrent d'un air de se dire «elle est timbrée » alors qu'Alexia avait un large sourire. William et Jonathan étaient partis au Trois Balais comme à leur habitude pour prendre comme à leur habitude une bierraubeurre et surtout ils en profitèrent pour semer Aurélie Stones qui n'arrêtait pas de les suivre.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous a suivit ? demanda le Serpentard.

-J'espère que non. Quel boulet celle-là.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te la coltines dans la salle commune.

-Et Al ne dit rien ? demanda William.

-Al ? En fait le truc c'est que Stones vient tout le temps quand je discute avec elle ou Lola donc évidemment il y a accrochage. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien.

Ils continuèrent de boire quand une voix peu agréable parvint à leurs oreilles.

-William, Jonathan je vous ai enfin trouvé ! J'ai l'impression que vous me fuyez.

-Nous ? dit William Jamais de la vie. Oh John t'an vu l'heure on doit y aller…

-Oh oui c'est vrai.

-Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous.

Elle ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire celle-là. Et puis zut, ils allaient faire comme si elle n'était pas là et peut-être qu'elle s'en lasserait. Ils sortirent dons du pub et se dirigèrent chez Honeyduke. Aurélie n'arrêtait pas de parler et s'était accroché à Jonathan. Le pauvre. A chaque fois qu'il la lâchait, elle se raccrochait, puis ensuite elle n'arrêtait pas de poser plusieurs fois la même question. « Pourquoi on va chez Honeyduke ? » William n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

-ON VA CHEZ… On va chez Honeyduke parce que j'ai promis à ma petite cousine de lui acheter des bonbons.

-Elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même ?

-Elle a douze ans.

-Tant pour elle, elle ne va pas en faire un drame la petite Malefoy.

-Non ça c'est vrai. Mais j'ai envi de lui faire plaisir, alors je fais ce que je veux.

William entra dans la boutique suivit de John laissant Aurélie à l'entrée. C'était sûr, elle n'allait pas les suivre cette fois-ci. Autre part dans le village, Mélinda et Steven était tous les deux entrain de manger une glace tout en se promenant. Ils ne se disait rien mais Mélinda pouvait sentir le regard de Steven se poser sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Non, rien.

Steven se concentra sur sa glace qu'il avait d'ailleurs finit et reposa son regard sur Mélinda qui la finissait aussi.

-Mais quoi ?

–Non rien.

-Mais dis-moi, je suis curieuse. J'ai un gros bouton sur le nez ?

-Non ! Alors quoi ? demanda Mélinda.

-Mais rien.

-Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça Malefoy.

Mélinda se jeta sur Steven pour lui faire des chatouilles, mais il fut plus rapide et c'est lui qui s'en prit à son amie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de se tortiller. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol toujours hilare. Mais cela s'arrêta bien vite quand on vînt les importuner.

-Comme ils sont mignons les petits amoureux. Quand tout le monde saura que vous êtes ensemble.

-On n'est pas ensemble, Michaël, Ok ?

-Dommage, dit-il.

Anaïs, Alison et Michaël qui étaient partis de leur côté venaient juste de rencontrer Steven et Mélinda qui étaient l'un sur l'autre entrain de rire. Steven se leva et tendit sa main à la petit Degricourt pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Maintenant tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers le côté animé du village. Dans un magasin de vêtements, Alexia Lola et Suzanne s'amusaient à essayer des robes de soirée sans pour autant un acheter une seul. Alexia était sortie de la cabine avec une robe couleur bordeaux.

-C'est sûr John en tombera dingue. Dit Suzanne.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être que je reviendrai l'acheter pour le prochain bal.

Alexia retourna sans la cabine pour se changer et elles repartirent toutes les trois vers le portail de Pré-au-Lard car il s'apprêtait à être dix-sept heures. Et l'heure c'est l'heure. Arrivées devant le portail, il y avait déjà les treize quatorze ans. Jonathan et William arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-C'est toi qui donne les ordres et tu es en retard, c'est le comble ! dit la plus grande des Malefoy.

-Je ne suis pas seul, se défendit le premier des Potter.

-Et alors, c'est toi qui as donné les ordres, pas John !

-Bon on rentre, dit Jonathan.

Les dix élèves rentrèrent donc au château. Un fois au château, William se mit à la rechercher de sa petite cousine qui était tout simplement dans la grande salle entrain de discuter avec une camarade de sa maison. Il se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elle le regarda en lui donnant les bonbons. Judith les prit et le serra dans se bras.

-Décidément, t'es vraiment mon cousin préféré.

-Et toi ma cousin préférée. Ne le dit pas à Alexia où elle va être jalouse.

Elle mit les bonbons dans sa poche et reprit sa conversation. William se sentant de trop préféra partir de son côté.

-T'es le meilleur des grand frères, lui dit Alison.

-Et meilleur des cousins, ajouta Suzanne.

William la regarda et Suzanne lui sourit timidement. Alexia qui était entrain de les regarder se mit soudainement à se dire « C'est pas possible »

-Suzanne, je peux te parler deux secondes.

Cette dernière décrocha ses yeux de William et suivit Alexia.

-Dis-moi, le baiser du train ne t'aurait pas déboussolé par hasard.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'était volontaire et… et si quelqu'un doit être perturbé c'est lui et pas moi. Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que j'ai cru quelque chose.

Alexia resta mystérieuse sur ce point. Suzanne ne comprenait rien ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre.

Après le dîner, Suzanne se dirigea dans son dortoir avec sa sœur.

-Dis-moi Suzy, est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir une accélération cardiaque quand tu voyais… un garçons par exemple ? demanda Mélinda.

-Oui, plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ? Tu ressens ça ?

-Moi ? Non c'est… c'est une copine de Pouffsoufle qui n'arrête pas de me dire ça. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Ça signifie que tu… enfin ta copine de Pouffsouffle ressent plus que de l'amitié pour ce garçon pour 80 des cas.

-Et les 20 autres

-C'est que ce garçons lui fait peur.

-Oh. Et si le garçon en question n'arrêtait pas de la regarder mais ne lui disait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que je… enfin ma copine doit en conclure.

-C'est simple. Soit il la trouve très belle, soit très moche.

-C'est complètement radical.

-Je te le confirme.

-Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Suzy.

-Bonne nuit Mélinda.

Mélinda alla dans son dortoir. Suzanne s'allongea dans son lit en disant que sa petite sœur était amoureuse. Maintenant il fallait savoir de qui.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi si possible.


	6. Partage des cousins

**_Pris : _**merci.

**_Amy Evans _**: Ne t'en fait pas pour les mails, que tu ne reçois pas parce que moi non plus je n'en reçois pas. C'est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont faits que de dialogue mais je vais essayer de mettre plus de narration et je vais aussi essayer de faire durer l'attente des couples.

**_Twinzie_** : je vais commencer à écrire leur histoire progressivement.

**_Cécile _**: John et Alexia ? C'est à voir, idem pour William et Suzanne.

**_Gaabriella Johnson_** : Apparemment je ne suis pas assez bonne pour faire du suspense.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

_**Chapitre 6 : Partage des cousins.**_

Le mois de Septembre était passé à une vitesse fulgurante et comme on attendait, pendant plusieurs jours les conflits Potter VS Malefoy plus 'Degricourt' avaient repris. C'était un vrai carnage. En quatre jours, William et Alexia ont eu huit heures de colle chacun mais ça n'avait servir à rien. Pourtant la guerre était terminé le lendemain. Ils s'étaient dits pardon et tout était redevenu normal. Maintenant on était au moins d'Octobre, tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle entrain de dîner. Dumbledore fit une annonce habituelle.

-Mes élèves, comme vous le savez depuis des siècles à lieu de bal d'Halloween qui est réservé malheureusement de la quatrième à la septième année. Ou ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est que vous avez une semaine et demi pour trouver une tenue de soirée et pour vous trouver une cavalier ou une cavalière. Bonne soirée.

-Alors, comme ça, ça va être ton premier bal ? Tu sais qui tu vas inviter, demanda William à Steven.

-Euh… en fait non.

Steven avait dit non mais il avait tout de même laissé son regard se promener sur Mélinda qui mangeait. Puis il se mit à regarder Suzanne qui le regardait également et il se concentra sur son assiette. Suzanne elle, se retourna par la suite vers sa petite sœur.

-Dis-moi ta copine, elle a parlé avec le garçon ?

-Euh… ben en fait, ils parlent beaucoup ensemble mais elle ne lui a pas parlé de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui si c'était le cas.

-Oh, c'est vraiment dommage. J'aurai bien aimé qu'ils soient ensemble.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est beau de voir deux personnes qui s'aiment ensemble, même si je ne sais pas qui ils sont.

-Si tu le dis.

Mélinda continua de dîner. Du côté des Serpentard. Alexia était comme entrain de prier pour que Jonathan, l'invite au bal. Lola, comprenant ce qu'elle faisait lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-T'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il va t'inviter.

-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les sœurs Degricourt était toujours entrain de discuter du bal.

-Sinon, tu aimerais aller au bal avec qui ? demanda Suzanne à sa sœur.

-Je… à vrai dire je ne sais pas, répondit-elle tout rouge. Et toi ? reprit-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Tu aimerais aller au bal avec qui ?

-Moi… je ne sais pas non plus.

Cette fois c'était Suzanne qui rougissait et qui avait laisser son regard se poser sur William qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

Dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, Lola et Alexia étaient sur le même lit entrain de regarder le magazine « Sorcière Hebdo ».

-Regarde le collier, il est magnifique, dit Alexia.

-Et le bracelet qui va avec, continua Lola. Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir tout ça ?

-Je me le demande.

-Vous pouvez pas la fermer, j'essai de dormir, dit Aurélie Stone en colère.

-Continue toujours d'essayer, répondit la jeune Malefoy.

Aurélie essaya vraiment de dormir. Alexia et Lola refermèrent le magazine et se couchèrent. Le lendemain, la chasse aux cavaliers avait commencé. Des demandes par-ci, des demandes par-là, des râteau par-ci, des râteaux par-là. Alexia avait eu beaucoup des propositions mais les avaient toutes refusées. Tout ce qu'elle attendait c'était Jonathan, rien que Jonathan, uniquement Jonathan. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'inviter au bal elle, ça ne se faisait pas. Pour Lola, dès la première proposition, elle avait accepté.

-Il est mignon ? demanda Alexia.

-Ça serait mentir de dire non.

-T'en a de la chance, moi j'attends toujours. Ça se trouve il a déjà quelqu'un.

-Mais non, lui dit Lola, si une fille avait accepter son invitation, elle s'en venterait déjà.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui.

Deux jours plus tard, Suzanne n'avait que deux ou trois invitations qu'elle avait refusées dont une de Thym Lans. Il avait dit en toute amitié mais elle lui avait répondu qu'il ne manquait pas de culot parce qu'il était avec Camille Levanski et qu'elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de retourner à un bal avec lui. Tout ça pour dire non. Ensuite elle était partie, marchant comme une fusée et elle allait tellement vite qu'elle ne vit pas dans quoi elle était rentrée.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Cria-t-elle

-Suzanne ? C'est toi qui m'es rentrée dedans.

-Oh excuse-moi Will, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-J'avais compris.

-Bon, je dois aller en cours. A plus tard.

-Salut.

Suzanne, parti de son, côté sous le regard de William qui couru après elle en l'interpellant.

-Suzanne, je me demandais… est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi ? En toute amitié bien sûr.

-Oui bien sûr, en quoi d'autre. J'accepte.

Ils repartirent de leur côté. Durant l'après midi, William et Jonathan discutait à propos du bal.

-Tu vas au bal avec qui ? demanda Jonathan.

-Suzanne.

-Suzanne ! Il y a une trentaine de filles qui ont entre seize et dix-sept ans et toi tu choisis Suzanne de quinze ans ! Tu fais ta crise avant l'âge.

-Je la connais depuis longtemps et elle n'a rien d'une gamine, je te le garantis. Et sinon, toi, t'as trouvé une cavalière ?

-Non.

-NON ! Bon sang John, avec toutes les filles qui te courent après tu n'as trouvé personne ? T'es malade, t'as de la fièvre.

William commença à mettre se mains sur le front de son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il avait de la température tout en gardant un sérieux dramatique.

-Mais arrête ! J'en trouverais une avant Halloween, c'est juré.

-Tu me rassures.

Le lendemain Alexia Lola et Suzanne étaient engrain de se promener dans le parc pendant la pause de midi.

-Tu as un cavalier ? demanda Alexia à Suzanne.

-Oui.

-Et… c'est qui ?

-C'est… c'est…Will.

-Will ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Alexia était complètement déprimée.

-Toi, tu vas au bal avec Will que tu trouves mignon…

-Mais non…

-Lola va au bal avec un Serdaigle qu'elle trouve plus que mignon et moi, moi rien. Trois jours que j'attends, trois ! Et rien. C'est le néant total. Je ne l'intéresse pas, je ne l'intéresse pas…

-Tu n'intéresse pas qui ?

Alexia se retourna se retrouva devant Jonathan. Elle rougit en une fraction de seconde, il était trop beau, repensa-t-elle.

-Personne. Je n'intéresse personne.

-Oh. J'avais l'intention de te demander d'aller au bal avec moi mais si tu crois que tu n'intéresses personne, tant pis.

Jonathan s'en alla sous l'air choqué des trois filles. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non ce n'est pas possible ! Alexia courut après lui.

-John attend…oui !

-Oui ? Oui quoi ?

-Oui je veux aller au bal avec toi.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que…

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, parfois il m'arrive de dire des conneries. Mais oui je veux bien aller eu bal avec toi.

-Bon et bien dans ce cas, je te laisse avec tes copines.

Il retourna au château et Alexia attendit qu'il ferme la porte pour hurler sa joie et sauter comme une gamine en disant « Il m'a invité, il m'a invité ».

-Je vais au bal avec John !

Au soir, Mélinda et Steven étaient à une table à faire leurs devoir et comme à le sortie de Pré-au-Lard, Steven arrêta d'écrier pour regarder son amie qui était vraiment concentré dans son travail, mais encore cette fois-ci, elle sentait qu'il la regardait encore et leva se tête pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Quoi, fit-elle.

-Non rien.

-Ecoute Steven, depuis quelque temps, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder et ça me perturbe. Je n'aime pas ça et…

-Tuveuxalleraubalavecmoi ?

-Pardon ? demanda Mélinda qui n'avait rien compris du tout.

-Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

Steven était tout rouge et avait la tête baissé alors que Mélinda était un peu surprise même si eu fond d'elle, elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui demande ça. Aucun garçon ne lui avait encore proposé. Steven était la lueur d'espoir.

-Oui, bien sûr. Oui ! Je veux bien.

Steven lui sourit et reprit son devoir. Mélinda qui avait terminé se leva pour aller sur son dortoir mais fut appelé par sa sœur.

-Tu as ton cavalier maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est Steven.

-Et ta copine ?

-Ma… euh… elle va au bal avec euh… le garçon pour qui elle euh… elle craque. Et toi ?

-Moi ? J'y vais avec Will. On se partage les cousins.

-Ouais.

Au fond de la salle Anaïs, Alison et Michaël étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement. Eux, ils n'allaient pas eu bal et franchement, ils en avaient rien à faire.

-Vous croyez que mes sœurs sont amoureuses ? demanda Michaël ?

-Tu veux qu'on te réponde ? dit Alison.

-Oui.

-Alors oui et je sens qu'elles vont prendre un bon bout de temps avant de se l'avouer à elle-même, dit Anaïs.

-Dans ce cas on en a pour des mois.

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà à mercredi et bonne reprise…


	7. Plus que de l'amitié

**_Twinzie : _**c'est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas été très explicite à propos du titre de chapitre. Je suis désolée.

**_Amy Evans_** : Merci pour la review et je vais essayer de me rattraper. Dit-moi, Tu fais tes études où pour reprendre le 15 ? Moi c'est le 8. lol

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Juany_** : merci. Ne t'en fait pas pour les noms, ça rentrera.

**_Gabriella Johnson_** : merci.

**_Ayalana _**: Je ferai le rappel au prochain chapitre.

_**Chapitre7 : Plus que de l'amitié.**_

On était maintenant le jour d'Halloween, une heure et demi avant le début du bal et les couloirs du château étaient totalement déserts. Dans le tour des jeunes lions, Mélinda et Suzanne étaient entrain de se préparer sous le regard amusées des jumelles Potter.

-Elle se fond belles pour leurs petits copains, que c'est mignon, dit Anaïs.

-Ce ne sont pas nos petits copains, dirent les sœurs Degricourt en même temps.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Suzanne et Mélinda n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures.

-On est comment ? demanda Mélinda.

-Sublime, répondit Alison.

-Steven et William vont en tomber raide, continua Anaïs.

-Ce… ce n'est pas mon but, dit Suzanne en rougissant.

-Euh… moi non plus.

-Vous devriez y aller, ils vous attendent.

Suzanne et Mélinda descendirent du dortoir et se retrouvèrent devant un Potter et un Malefoy aussi rouge que rouge. Elles s'avancèrent vers eux et allèrent à la grande salle. Au même moment, Alexia et Lola étaient encore dans leur dortoir et Alexia paniquait parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses chaussure.

-Je ne vais quand même pas y aller pied nu !

-Alexia.

-Bon sang où sont-elles ?

-Alexia ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

-ALEXIA ! Hurla sa petite sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as regardé sous ton lit ?

Alexia regarda sous sont lit et… miracle, elles y étaient.

-Merci Judith.

Lola n'arrêtait pas de rire, elle trouvait ça drôle de voir sa meilleure amie paniquer.

-Vous croyez que je vais lui plaire, demanda la plus grande des Malefoy.

-Alexia, ne t'en fait pas tu es très belle, lui dit son amie. Tu es ravissante, Jonathan va tomber raide dingue de toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meut ? dit-elle paniquée. Les rires de Lola redoublèrent.

-Alexia tu te rends compte des bêtises que tu peux dire ? Allez-y et passer une bonne soirée, dit Judith.

Lola et Alexia sortirent de leur dortoir. Dans la salle commune se trouvait Jonathan, Alexia devînt rouge.

-Tu es très beau Jonathan, dit Lola, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser mais je vais vous laisser il y a un beau Serdaigle qui m'attend.

Lola partit laissant Alexia et Jonathan seuls sous l'œil de Judith cachée dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

-Alexia tu es… woaw. Excuse-moi pour le peut de mot.

-Ça ne fait rien. J'aurai probablement dit la même chose…à propos de toi bien sûr pas à propos de moi.

Ils allèrent par la suite dans la grande salle. Ils rejoignirent Suzanne, William, Mélinda et Steven. Alexia se mit à regarder ces deux derniers d'une drôle de façon.

-Vous allez au bal ensemble, vous ?

-Oui, pourquoi, demanda Steven.

-Pour rien.

L'ouverture du bal se fit par les préfets en chef qui étaient de Serdaigle et de Pouffsoufle. Drago et Hermione avait été déçus de savoir que ce poste n'avait pas été attribué à leur fille, mais avec toutes les altercations qu'elle avait avec son cousin, c'était impossible bien sûr et puis de toute façon elle avait dit à ses parents « Je refuse d'être responsable d'irresponsables ». Enfin bref, revenons au bal. Les préfets en chef en avaient fait l'ouverture avec une valse et les autres couples s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse.

-Tu danses très bien, chuchota Jonathan à sa cavalière.

-Merci, c'est grâce à mes profs.

-Tu prends des cours de danse ?

-Oui et non, quand tu as dans ta famille, des Malefoy, Black et DeVillois, tu te dois de bien danser.

-Je vois.

William et Suzanne aussi étaient entrain de danser mais sans se dire un mot. Suzanne se maudissait de rougir. Pourquoi rougissait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui bon sang.

-Ça va ? demanda William.

-Je… j'ai un peu chaud à vrai dire.

-Tu veux à boire ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le buffet pour prendre un verre. Là se trouvait Thym Lans avec deux verres à la main. Cette Suzanne était rouge mais de colère.

-Alors Suzy, tu passes une bonne soirée avec… Potter ?

-Je t'ai interdit de m'appeler Suzy c'est clair ? Je suppose que ta cavalière est Camille.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

-T'aimerai bien ?

-Lans, tu veux bien lui foutre la paix.

Thym se mit à regarder William et s'éloigna se disant qu'il ne fallait pas se fritter avec lui. William tendit le verre à Suzanne qui le but cul sec en fusillent son ancien copain du regard. Elle retendit le verre à William et lui demanda de lui resservir de la bierraubeurre.

-Suzanne, c'es peut-être pas dort mais il y de l'alcool… (Même si ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas grave)

-J'en ai rien à faire.

Suzanne se servit elle-même. Quelque part d'autre dans la grande salle, Mélinda était avec une camarade te se maison, Kimberley. En cet instant, Mélinda était entrain de regarder Steven parler avec un ami et Kimberley la regardait le regarder avec un petit sourire.

-Steven te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-La façon dont tu le regarder.

Mélinda baissa la tête en rougissant et pensa que son attitude était stupide. Elle releva donc la tête et répondit le plus normalement possible.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Steven et moi sommes amis. Il est mon meilleur ami et ce depuis toujours.

-Si tu le dis. Mais Steven est devenu de plus en plus beau. Peut-être qu'il ne ressemble pas aux Malefoy mais il en a certain trait et les Malefoy sont réputés pour être très beau.

-Tu… tu trouves ?

-Mais Mélinda ouvre les yeux, Steven est le plus beau garçon de notre niveau. Tiens quand on parle du loup. Bon je vais te laisser avec ton cavalier, moi je pars à la chasse.

Kimberley laissa la place à Steven qui s'assit donc juste à côté de Mélinda qui rougit aussitôt en sentant son cœur aller à mille à l'heure.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben euh… oui.

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser collés l'un à l'autre, sentant le cœur de l'autre aller très vite. Cela troublait beaucoup Steven. Depuis quelque temps, Steven ne savait plus ce qui lui prenait. Il agissait différement avec son amie. Il s'était déjà laisser dire qu'elle était belle et dans cette robe, il en avait eu le souffle coupé à en prendre presque la parole. Lui, un Malefoy !

La fin du bal arriva. Alexia et Jonathan se rendirent au cachot pour aller dans leur salle commune quand ils virent Lola embrasser à pleine bouche son beau Serdaigle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle. Alexia avait la bouche grande ouverte en pensant que c'était toujours les autres qui trouvait l'amour et pas elle.

-Eh bien, elle s'amuse bien Lola, dit le jeune Serpantard.

-J'ai vu ça. Bon et bien, c'était une belle soirée.

Ils se séparèrent sans rien. Alexia fut déçue. Elle allait dans son dortoir quand elle vit Judith endormit dans la canapé de la salle commune. Elle alla la réveiller.

-Judith, réveille-toi ma puce…

-Al ? Je t'attendais.

-J'avais deviné. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher dans ton lit.

Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans leur dortoir. Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Suzanne et William venaient tout juste d'arriver et Suzanne ne se sentait pas très bien.

-J'ai trop forcé sur la bierreaubeurre, dit-elle.

-Je te l'ai dit même si c'est à faible dose, il y a de l'alcool. Tu aimes encore ce type alors tu bois de la bierraubeurre, je n'ose pas imaginer si tu devais boire de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Je ne l'aime plus, je le déteste. J'ai justes certains soucis absurdes qui n'ont aucun sens.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, et de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas.

Et dans une pulsion, Suzanne embrassa William qui comme dans le train fut assez perturber même s'il répondait à celui-ci avec fougue. Suzanne rompit ensuite le baiser.

-Pourquoi ce baiser ?

-Pour te prouver que je n'aime plus Thym Lans et parce que… parce que… parce je ressens plus que te l'amitié envers toi.

Et Suzanne partit en courant se réfugiée dans son dortoir alors que William avait l'impression d'avoir louper une épisode.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour des quatrièmes années de revenir. Tout le monde alla se coucher et Steven et Mélinda restèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans rien dire. Steven d'avança vers elle et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Elle rougit de plus belle.

-Passe une bonne nuit.

Steven monta dans son dortoir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mélinda. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait la bise. Contrairement à la traditionnelle bise des Potter et des Malefoy pour se dire bonjour et bonne nuit, ils ne se faisaient la bise que quand ils ne se voyaient pas durant un certain laps de temps. Mais ils en avaient quand même l'habitude mais là, elle se rendait compte que ce baiser sur la joue voulait dire autre chose qu'un simple bonne nuit.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bonne semaine et bonnes soldes… lol.


	8. Conséquenses de la veille

Tout d'abord merci à**_ Viviane Lady125 Twinzie et Ayalyne. _**

**_Amy Evans : _**Merci beaucoup pour la review, moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Alexia/ Jonathan masi il va falloir attendre un peu, pour leur évolution…

**_Onariah_** : John n'attend rien du tout. Il est trop aveuglé.

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : voilà la suite.

Ensuite voilà un récapitulatif des prénoms des enfants…

Anaëlle + Harry ...William + Anaïs + Alison

Hermione+Drago... Alexia + Steven + Judith

Ginny+David ... Suzanne + Mélinda + Michaël

William : 17 ans : Gryffondor : 7e année

Anaïs + Alison : 13 ans : Gryffondor : 3e année

Alexia : 17 ans : Serpantard : 7e année

Steven ; 14 ans : Gryffondor : 4e année

Judith : 12 ans : Serpoentard : 2e année

Suzanne : 15 ans : Gryffondor : 5e année

Mélinda : 14 ans : Gryffondor : 4e année

Michaël : 13 ans : Gryffondor : 3e année

_**Chapitre8 : Conséquences de la veille.**_

Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des filles à Serpentard, Alexia aperçut Lola qui avait un large sourire au visage.

-Alors, il embrasse comment ton Serdaigle.

-Super bien, mais là n'est pas la question. Comment c'était avec Jonathan ?

-On a dansé, discuté et c'est tout, répondit Alexia.

-Non sérieusement.

-On a dansé, discuté et c'est tout, répéta-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Il ne t'a même pas fait un clin d'œil ou une bise pour te dire que tu l'attirais.

-Non, rien. Je déprime.

Alexia était totalement désespéré alors que Lola avait les yeux complètement exorbités.

-Il est malade ce type, il est complètement malade, dit Lola.

-J'en ai marre.

Alexia se leva et commença à se préparer. Au même moment, Suzanne émergeait progressivement su sommeil. Elle commença à s'étirer quand les souvenir de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se redressa d'un coup en se disant « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » puis « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ». Ensuite elle se traita se cruche et de pauvre imbécile. Elle se leva et se prépara. Quand elle descendit de son dortoir elle trouva à son plus grand malheur William qui discutait avec un des camarade. Il allait se diriger vers elle pour lui parler mais Suzanne fila à vive allure. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Degricourt ? demanda le camarade.

William ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle commune. Dans la grande salle, Mélinda qui était tout le temps avec Steven prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Kimberley et donnait quelques regards en coin au petit Malefoy.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, demanda Kimberley.

-Parce que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Alors ne me crois pas.

Suzanne était entrain de prendre le sien et ne vit pas que William s'approchait d'elle progressivement. Quand il lui fit prêt à parler, Suzanne se leva et alla à la table des Serpentard vers Alexia et Lola.

-Salut les filles, je peux vous parler. S'il vous plait ?

Alexia et Lola se levèrent pour parler dans un coin plus discret que la grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il il y a ? demanda Alexia.

-Hier, j'ai été au bal avec Will et j'ai forcé sur la bierraubeurre…

-Aïe.

-… à la fin du bal, Will a dit que j'avais bu parce que j'aimais encore Lans. Je lui ai dit non et pour lui prouver je l'ai embrassé…

-Et alors, c'était pour lui prouver, lui dit Lola.

-Mais il y a un hic…

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Je lui ai dit que je commençais à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

-Ah, et c'est vrai, demanda Alexia.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, et maintenant il veut me parler et je le fuis depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-C'est à moi que tu demande ça alors que Jonathan ne me remarque même pas !

-Mais c'est ton cousin !

C'était l'heure d'aller en cours, les filles se séparèrent disant qu'elles reprendraient leur conversation plus tard. Les septièmes années allèrent vers la classe de métamorphose. William s'avança vers sa cousine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Will, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Merci de me le demander.

-Excuse-moi.

Il lui fit la bise matinale et reprit sa question.

-Eh bien, commença Alexia, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait embrassé par preuve et qu'elle t'avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi.

-Et t'as dit quoi ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je n'arrive même pas à régler mes propres problèmes de cœur !

-Les enfants entrez, fit le professeur McGonagall.

Les élèves entrèrent classe. Les quatrièmes années étaient en cours de potion. Maintenant pour eux c'était gênant vu qu'au début de l'année ils s'étaient mis l'un à côté de l'autre, Steven et Mélinda devaient rester à leur place. Ils étaient entrain de faire une certaine potion et sans le faire exprès, Mélinda et Steven prirent le même ingrédient et leurs mains se touchèrent. D'habitude, ils n'y auraient pas prêté attention mais là, ils étaient de plus en plus rouges et Steven se mit à bégayer.

-Euh… je… je… excuse-moi.

-C'est rien.

Puis ils reprirent leur potion comme si de rien étaient. Durant l'après midi, Suzanne rencontra William dans le couloir. Elle voulu fuir mais il le retînt par le bars.

-Suzanne attend, je voudrais te parler.

-De quoi, dit-elle comme si te rien n'était.

-De ce que tu as dit hier.

-Oh et bien, comme je l'ai dit, j'avais forcé sur la boisson et le peu d'alcool m'a fait faire et dire n'importe quoi.

-Donc tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce sue tu disais ?

-Pas un mot, sauf sur le fait que je déteste Lans, mais sinon rien.

Puis elle s'en alla. Les mots qu'elle avait lui avaient fait mal au cœur. Elle avait mentit, elle le savait. William fit très déçu, il pensait qu'elle allait lui redire qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui parce que c'est ce que lui ressentait. Jonathan arriva derrière lui.

-Vieux, ce n'est que Suzanne et excuse-moi du peu mais elle est encore une gamine.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Ils firent demi-tour et allèrent au cours suivant.

Du côté des adultes, on se retrouvait à Ste Mangouste. Drago et Harry arrivèrent avec une victime d'une embuscade. La victime fur prit par des médicomages. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Savez-vous où se trouve le Dr Potter.

-Tenez la voilà.

Anaëlle sortait justement d'une chambre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers elle et Harry ne se priva pas pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai les droit de dire bonjour à ma sœur, non ?

-Je te la rends ta sœur.

Drago serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Qu'est que vous faîtes là ?

-On a sauvé un homme d'une embuscade et on a cassé le bras de ton mari mais sinon tout va bien, dit Drago comme rien n'était.

-Quoi, tu as le bras cassé ? demanda Anaëlle à Harry.

-Ça va ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas j'ai pas mal. Je ne sens rien. Aïe ! Malefoy !

Drago venait de donner un coup de poing dans le bras d'Harry. Anaëlle l'emmena dans une chambre pour le soigner alors qu'il fusillait Drago du regard qui lui avait un large sourire innocent.

-Vous êtes de véritables gamins, soupira Anaëlle. T'as prit de la potion ?

-Oui mais c'est pas efficace.

-J'ai vu ça. Tiens ça au moins ça va te le ressouder.

Harry prit la potion que sa femme lui donna et l'embrassa. C'est là que Drago arriva.

-Bon sang, Potter on a du boulot et toi… toi tu bécotes ma sœur ! Aller grouille-toi !

-On est à un stade où je la bécote plus ta sœur.

Harry sortit de la chambre et donna un coup dans le bras de son collègue.

-Si tu ne vois pas ton mari ce soir ne te demande pas où il est. Je pense que tu connais le cimetière des Sorciers.

-Fait ça Drago et tu risques de le regretter, lui dit Anaëlle.

Les deux Aurors, partirent de l'hôpital sous l'œil du médicomage.

De retour à Poudlard, c'était déjà la fin de la journée. Suzanne venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et s'affale dans le canapé à côté de sa sœur.

-Dit, c'était comment le bal avec Steven ?

Mélinda regarda discrètement Steven.

-Bien, c'était très bien.

-Et ta copine.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée et que son cavalier lui avait fait une bise sur la joue.

-Vraiment. Elle plait beaucoup à ce garçon j'ai l'impression.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Tu pourras lui dire.

-Je lui dirai.

Mélinda se sentit un peu mieux après ça. Suzanne, elle, était entrain de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit à William. Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot ce qu'elle avait dit. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait mentit cet après-midi et qu'elle ressentait quelque chose malgré tout pour lui. Elle se leva, tourna sur elle-même pour voir où était William met ce fit avec horreur qu'elle vit William entrain d'embrasser une Gryffondor de dix-sept ans à pleine bouche. Suzanne resta pétrifie quelque instant ensant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Suzanne ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Suzanne ?

Suzanne prit ses affaires et couru dans le dortoir des filles. Ce n'était pas très romantique mais Willaim avait ouvert les yeux quand il embrassait se nouvelle copine et avait vu le visage de Suzanne. Mélidna avait soudainement compris ce qui se passait. Elle fusilla William d'un regard extrêmement noir et alla voir sa sœur. Ça y est, William venait de se mettre les deux Degricourt à dos.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

Donnez-moi vos impressions….


	9. Crétin, imbécile, abrutit

**_Lady125 : _**merci.

**_Ayalane_** : je vais vraiment essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs.

**_Alvia _**: Pour John, ça va venir, il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres. Et Will est stupide, c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

**_Cécile _**: Là ça va être un peu dur de caser les adultes, mais je peux te dire qu'un moment ils vont être très présents…, John va ouvrir les yeux ne t'en fait pas et Will, c'est un imbécile.

**_Lavande_** : Si tu veux tout savoir ça se passera bien.

**_Amy Evans : _**Oui il y aura une intrigue. Si tout se passe bien elle arrivera dans environ… six ou sept chapitres.

**_Enia_** : Ne t'en fait pas, ils vont s'en sortir…

**_Gabriella Johnson_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Juany_** : merci.

_**Chapitre9 : Crétin, imbécile, abrutit.**_

William n'avait pas dormit passant et repassant l'image de Suzanne qui la regardait embrasser Karine. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit oui quand elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il avait dû prendre une longue douche car quand il arriva dans la grande salle, elle était déjà remplit. Il alla s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Karine en question avança vers William et l'embrassa. A ça Alison poussa presque un cri d'effroi, Anaïs avait les yeux exorbités et Michaël avait la bouche grande ouverte, laissant presque apparaître toute sa nourriture. Suzanne avait la gorge serrée et ne regardait que son assiette. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mélinda et Steven se levèrent pour sortir de la grande salle et quand elle passa à côté de lui, Mélinda donna une tape derrière la tête de William et le traita de crétin. Et ça commençait. Karine s'adressa à Suzanne.

-Eh Degricourt, tu devrais dire à ta petite sœur de mieux surveiller son langage la prochaine fois.

-Si elle a dit qu'il était un crétin, c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison.

Ensuite les trois enfants de treize ans se levèrent et Alison et Anaïs pincèrent leur frère un l'insultant d'imbécile et d'abrutit. Michaël se planta devant lui en disant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer mon poing dans ta figure. T'es vraiment qu'un sal con !

-Michaël ! Hurla Suzanne.

Celui-ci était partit encourant, voyant sa sœur devenir rouge. Un crétin, un abrutit et un imbécile passe encore mais un sal con… quoique… c'était vrai, pensa-t-elle.

-Les Degricourt n'ont pas une once d'éducation apparemment, dit Karine collé à William comme un sangsue.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Suzanne se leva et lui balança son jus de citrouille à la figure avant le partir. Karine partit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se changer alors que William se retenait de rire et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle parce qu'il s'était mis Suzanne, Mélinda, Michaël, Alison et Anaïs à dos et Alexia allait bientôt s'y mettre vu la façon dont elle avançait dangereusement vers lui.

-Toi amène-toi ! Lui dit-elle.

-Alexia je mange.

-T'avais qu'à ne pas faire de conneries.

Elle le tira par le col de son uniforme le forçant à la suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Potter de sortir avec une cruche pareille.

-Karine m'a demandé de sortir avec elle et j'ai dit oui. Et puis elle est pas mal.

-T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ! Et Suzanne, t'as pensé à Suzanne ?!

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça la dérange.

-Parce que tu la crois en plus ! T'es vraiment un abrutit ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Dans ce cas pourquoi est-elle venue me parler de ça !

-Je… je…

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Ecoute-moi bien Potter, tu vas aller voir ta blonde Gryffondor ou plutôt ta fausse blonde et tu vas la larguer parce que tu mérites mieux Will.

-C'est moi que tu traites de fausse blonde !

Alexia se retourna et vit Karine qui la fusillait du regard.

-T'as un problème avec les fausses blondes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Alexia, parce qu'elles veulent se faire passer pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas et c'est assez insultant pour les blondes de mon genre.

Alexia alla dans son cours sans oublier de narguer la Gryffondor d'un air supérieur typiquement Malefoy.

-J'ai l'impression que dans ton entourage tu es le seul à être normal, dit Karine à William en s'accrochant à lui.

-Si tu le dis.

Suzanne était dans son cours d'histoire de la magie entrain de prendre notes quand une camarade qui était à côté d'elle lui posa une question.

-Suzanne, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que les jumelles, ton frère et ta sœur ainsi que Malefoy s'en prenne à Potter ?

-Des problèmes entre nous.

-Franchement on arrivera jamais à vous cernés.

Suzanne se replongea dans ses notes. Pendant ce temps, les septièmes années étaient en cours de DCFM.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Will ? demanda Jonathan une fois de plus. Je t'ai dis que Suzanne était une gamine certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enticher d'elle, cette…

-Fausse blonde je sais, dit William d'un ton las, mais je fais ce que je veux. Et au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie amoureuse, occupe-toi de la tienne, parce qu'il y a dans cette classe une fille qui est complètement dingue de toi et tu ne la remarques même pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle est désespérée.

-J'y crois pas et… c'est qui ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te dire qui c'est tu peux toujours rêver.

Soudain, Jonathan se mit à regarder toutes les filles qui étaient dans la classe pour savoir s'il allait deviner qui elles pouvaient bien être.

A la pause déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Alexia reçut à la Gazette et en lit la une. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Elle appela sa petite sœur en bout de table et allèrent toutes les deux vers Steven pour lui montrer l'article. Il lu l'article et regarda sa grande sœur avec un sourire en coin. L'article le faisait même rire. La une était :

_« En voilà un de moins._

_Voici une bonne nouvelle, Lucius Malefoy, ancien bras droit de Voldemort vient de périr dans sa cage de la prison d'Azkaban. Enfin ! Dire que ça faisait dix-huit ans que son fils Drago Malefoy- si on peut dire qu'il ait été un père pour lui- et son ancienne épouse Narcissa non Malefoy mais DeVillois attendaient sa mort, c'est sûr, ils ne vont pas se priver pour faire la fête. C'est tout ce que méritait ce mangemort. Et les lecteurs ne diront certainement pas le contraire. Mais par pur politesse, la Gazette présente ses condoléances à la famille Malefoy, mais certainement pas sincères. Ils comprendront._

_Hermione Malefoy. »_

Toute l'école était entrain de regarder les Malefoy qui eux se regardaient entre eux.

Le soir même, tous les adultes se retrouvaient que Square Grimmauld autour d'une table avec l'article au milieu. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants puis Drago se leva et alla embrasser fougueusement sa femme en lui disant.

-Merci.

-Il est enfin mort, dit Narcissa dans un état second. J'ai attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps.

-Hermione, ton rédacteur ne dit rien quand tu écris de cette façon, demanda Harry.

-Non, puisque c'est lui qui me le conseil la plupart du temps, et puis heureusement qu'il y a la liberté d'expression.

De retour à Poudlard, Suzanne avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. A chaque fois qu'elle était dans les couloirs, elle voyait William et Karine se bécoter. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la suivaient et qu'elles allaient devenir folle. A la fin de la journée, elle entra dans la tour et vit les deux élèves faire de l'apnée. Elle en avait marre mais il y avait une chose qui la faisait sourire. C'était Alison et Anaïs qui lançaient des boules de papier sur leur frère et Mélinda qui passait et repassait en lui donnant des tapes derrières la tête en disant crétin, abrutit, imbécile, idiot et tout autre chose abject. Elle refusait de voir sa sœur souffrir. Suzanne alla la voir pour lui dire merci et alla dans son dortoir. Steven se mit à rire des misères de son cousin et dit à Melinda.

-Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous faîtes.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est pour ma sœur. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Steven.

Mélinda se pencha vers Steven et lui fit une bise sur la joue comme le lui avait fait le petit Malefoy et alla se coucher sans oublier de donner un coup de livre sur la tête de William avant de partir en courant.

-Ils sont tarés dans ton entourage. Dit Karine.

-Ecoute, lui dit William, si tu veux sortir avec moi il faudra respecter mon entourage.

-Respecter tes pestes de sœurs, ça va être dur.

-Elle était belle cette journée, mais je crois qu'on ne pourra pas continuer.

Karine le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle venait de se faire larguer au bout de vingt-quatre heures. C'était un record. Ensuite, Alison et Anaïs se jetèrent sur leur frère avec un large sourire.

-On savait que tu la larguerais, dit Anaïs.

De son côté, Steven était rouge et complètement paralysé. Michaël essaya de le réveiller.

-Steven ça va ?

-…

-Eh, Malefoy !

-Laisse tombé Michaël, Steven en pince pour ta sœur.

A la réplique d'Alison, Steven se réveilla, niant tout et préféra aller dans son dortoir.

-Maintenant que tu n'es pas avec cette septième année, tu vas sortir avec Suzanne, demanda Michaël à William.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, Suzy craque pour toi et toi tu craques pour elle alors vous pouvez sortir ensemble

-Tu crois que ça se passe comme ça Michaël ?

-Ben oui.

-T'es trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour.

-Comme si toi t'étais assez mature.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois…


	10. Ce qu'il pense de toi

**_Ayalyne : _**merci.

**_Twinzie _**: je suis plutôt contente que tu sois accro à mon histoire… lol. Il y aura un peu d'action, il ne fait pas t'en faire, mais ça ne viendra pas tout de suite, il faut attendre encore un peu…

**_Auroeuh_** : je vais essayer de faire apparaître Drago et Hermione un peu plus. Je vais vraiment essayer.

**_Cécile_** : si tu veux tout savoir il y aura un nouveau couple dans le chapitre 11. Mais je ne dis pas qui ce sera…

**_Lady125_** : merci.

**_Amy Evans_** : merci pour la reviews et j'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre.

**_Lavande_** : merci.

**_Juany_** : voilà la suite.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

_**Chapitre10 : Ce qu'il pense de toi.**_

Quelques jours étaient passés. Suzanne avait apprit dès le lendemain que William n'était plus avec Karine ce qui l'avait mis d'extrême bonne humeur. Et bien sûr comme William avait fait une bonne action la veille, c'en était finit des coups de livres et des tapes derrière la tête. Il en fut bien heureux. Parce qu'il commençait à avoir des maux tête. Environ deux presque trois semaines après Halloween, Alexia attendait toujours que Jonathan s'intéresse à elle. Lola lui dit qu'à ce stade, il valait mieux qu'elle se jette sur lui et l'embrasse. Sa réponse fut catégorique.

-T'es folle, je ne m'appelle Aurélie Stone !

-Et bien attends toujours…

Du côté des Gryffondor, Mélinda et Steven essayaient toujours de faire comme si de rien n'était par rapport à leur sentiment mais les rougeurs sur les joues les trahissait et pas qu'un peu. Suzanne aimait bien les regarder discuter. Elle faisait comme sa mère il y a quelques années, elle commençait à vivre pas procuration. Un soir où elles étaient toutes les deux, elle lui parla fraîchement.

-Mélinda, je sais que ta copine de Pouffsoufle n'existe pas ainsi que son copain. Je sais que tu parles de Steven et toi.

-Tu… Tu savais ? Et depuis quand ?

-La première fois que tu m'as parlé. Tu as fait tellement de lapsus, que c'était évident.

-Oh. Ben, je suis démasquée alors. Tu sais, parfois je me dis que je ne devrais pas craquer pour lui, mais j'y peux rien.

-Je te comprends.

-Ben oui, t'as bien le béguin pour William.

Durant, cet après-midi, Suzanne était partie à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Elle n'était entourée que de livres quand quelqu'un s'installa en face d'elle.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle leva son nez de son livre et devînt aussi rouge que rouge.

-Non, merci. Je pense que si tu es ici c'est pour faire des recherches alors je ne vais pas te surcharger de travail.

-T'es sûr, demanda William.

-Certaine.

Suzanne se replongea dans son livre et essaya de faire comme si William n'était pas là. Mais ce n'était pas évident quand elle savait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pour rien…

-Pour rien ? Ecoute tu ne vas pas me la faire à la Malefoy et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe tout de…

-Tu es très belle.

-…suite…

William lui avait dit ça comme ça, avant être partit du coin où elle était. Suzanne était plus rouge que rouge. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle était belle puis partir. Il aurait pu au moins l'embrasser pour le lui prouver non ? Ah les mecs, ça dit de belles paroles mais ça n'agit en rien. Tous les même. Suzanne rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque, sentant qu'elle manquait d'oxygène. Là elle tomba nez à nez avec Lola et Alexia.

-Suzanne ça va ? demanda Lola.

-…

-Suzanne ! Suzanne !

-Il… il a dit qu'il me trouvait… très belle, répondit-elle comme en état de choc.

-Qui ça ? demanda Alexia.

-William.

Alors là, Alexia voyait son monde s'écrouler et n'arrêtait pas de dire « Non mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudite ou quoi ! ». Suzanne était repartit dans sa salle commune.

-Pourquoi ça arrive tout le temps aux autres. J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu d'amour moi aussi ! Hurla Alexia.

-Alexia ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi tout le monde te regarde.

-Oups.

Chez les Gryffondor, Kimberley profita que Mélinda ne soit pas là pour discuter un peu avec Steven.

-Salut Steven.

-Salut Kimberley.

-Ça va ?

-Euh…oui.

-Super, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mélinda ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mélinda ? Répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez-elle, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu te sens bien avec elle ?

-Pourquoi tu…

-Répond c'est tout ce que je te demande Malefoy !

-Euh… et bien… Elle est drôle, elle est sympa, j'aime bien l'entendre rire et la voir sourire, j'aime les voir toucher ses cheveux et l'entendre parler. J'aime aussi quand elle règle le compte des gens et la réaction qu'elle a quand on la traite de poil de carotte et …

-En clair tu l'aimes, tu es amoureux d'elle et tu veux sortir avec elle, dit Kimberley pour couper court.

-Quoi, t'es folle ! Mélinda est ma meilleure amie, je l'aime comme une amie c'est tout.

-Dit ce que tu veux mais moi je constate que tu ressens beaucoup beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour ma petite Mélinda.

Kimberley se leva et alla dans son dortoir, laissant un Steven qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Alors Kimberley alla voir Mélinda.

-Ma petite Mélinda, tu veux que je te dise tout ce que Steven pense de toi ?

-NON !

-Super, alors Malefoy aime ton rire, ton sourire, quand tu te touches les cheveux quand tu parles et…

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop !

-Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Parce que ça ne sert à rien. Moi aussi j'aime quand il parle, son rire et son sourire. J'aime sa voix et quand il est prêt de moi et…

-Mais tu t'entends parler, Tu es autant amoureuse de lui qu'il est amoureux de toi, alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? fit Kimberley.

-Parce qu'on est amis depuis bien trop longtemps, si ça devait arriver et qu'on se séparerait, notre amitié serait ruiné.

-Mélinda, arrête d'écouter ta raison et écoute ton cœur, mais en tout cas je suis contente parce que tu as avoué que tu voulais sortir avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Chut ! Tu l'as dit c'est tout !

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas une marieuse, Kim.

-Je sais, je le serais le jour où tu sortiras avec Steven.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Ça j'en doute !

Dans la salle commune des Srepentard, Jonathan était en pleine réflexion sur ce que lui avait dit William, une fille de septième année craquait pour lui, mais qui ça pouvait bien être ? Le voyant entrain de froncer les sourcils, Alexia alla vers lui. Une occasion de rester quelques instants tout les deux.

-Ça va Jo ?

-Je suis en pleine en réflexion.

-Ah oui ? Tu penses à quoi ?

-A ce que m'a dit William. Il semblerait qu'une fille en pince pour moi.

-Ah… oui ? fit Alexia, le plus naturel possible. Et tu sais qui c'est ?

-Je cherche, ça ne peut pas être l'ancienne conquête de Will c'est impossible, ni Stone parce qu'elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Lola non plus parce qu'elle a son Jules et ça ne peut pas être toi, je te connais bien et puis t'es la cousine de Will. Franchement je ne vois pas.

Alexia voyait encore le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Jonathan ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aimait. Pourtant c'est d'elle qu'avait parler William. Elle avait envie de lui dire « Eh oh, c'est moi la fille qui en pince pour toi, qu'est-ce que t'attend, embrasse-moi ! » Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était restée figée sans rien dire.

-Al, ça va ?

-Je…, je vais bien.

Judith arriva vers les deux adolescents avec un gros livre et un bout de parchemin. Elle les regarda tout les deux et préféra aller vers Jonathan vu la tête de sa sœur.

-Jo, tu peux m'aider pour un devoir de potion ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Jonathan aida la petite Malefoy. Alexia qui vit Lola, la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune.

-Lola, c'est horrible, Jonathan ne croit pas que je l'aime.

-Comment ça ?

-Will lui a dit qu'une septième année craquait pour lui et Jonathan m'a clairement dit qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était la fausse blonde des lions, ni Stone, ni toi ni… moi, dit-elle d'une voix désespéré.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est affreux, il ne m'aime pas. Il me considère comme la cousine de son meilleur ami, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Saute sur lui, lui dit Lola.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas Stone !

-Eh bien pourtant il va falloir que tu agisses comme elle. Je ne te demande pas d'être une pimbêche, surtout pas mais juste que tu le prennes à part que tu l'embrasses et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça demain ou après-demain mais fait-le et je te promet qu'il te repoussera pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, on est au mois de Novembre, tu as jusqu'en Juin pour lui déclarer ta flamme.

-Je tiendrais pas jusque là. Attention Jonathan Davidson, Alexia Malefoy va charger.

Alexia commençait à être déterminé.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A mercredi. N'oubliez pas une petite reviews… lol.


	11. Vas y fonce

**_Ayalyne : _**Au prochain chapitre tu pourras me dire merci, un couple sera formé, crois-moi.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Juany_** : merci, voilà la suite.

**_Kimmy Potter_** : Merci.

**_Amy Evans_** : Ce que va dire Alexia tu vas le voir tout de suite dans ce chapitre.

**_Cécile _**: pour les couples je ne dit rien, tu verras par toi-même et les parents vont faire une petite apparition dans le prochain chapitre.

**_Lady125_** : Eh oui elle va changer enfin presque…

**_Auroreuh_** : merci.

_**Chapitre11 : Vas-y fonce.**_

Les semaines étaient passées très vite. Tellement vite qu'on se retrouvait déjà dans la première semaine du mois de Décembre et comme en cette période, il allait y avoir le premier match de la saison qui allait être les Serpentard contre les Gryffondor, qui contrairement à il y a un vingtaine d'année, n'était plus un match de règlement de compte. Chez les Gryffondor, il y avait William qui était attrapeur et capitaine, Anaïs et Alison étaient les deux batteurs, un septième année était gardien et deux sixième année et un cinquième année étaient poursuiveurs. Mélinda avait postulé pour devenir poursuiveuse mais, il y avait eu meilleur qu'elle en sélection. Chez les Serpentard, Jonathan était le capitaine et gardien, les batteur étaient deux élèves de cinquième année et pour les poursuiveur, Jonathan avait choisit des sixième année. Pour la poste d'attrapeur, Judith l'avait supplié pour l'être mais il lui avait dit qu'elle était trop petite et Judith avait sortit le cliché « Oncle Harry a été attrapeur à onze ans et papa a douze ans alors je ne suis pas trop petite ! » Et Jonathan lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit comme un cognard qui lui arrive en pleine tête. Il lui avait dit aussi que si ça devait lui arriver Alexia le tuerait. A ça Judith avait répondu en riant « Ce n'est pas Alexia qui te tuera mais Papa et Steven… et William… et Oncle Harry et surtout celui qu'il faut redouter après papa… Grand-père… » « Alors tu comprend pourquoi ce sera non » lui avait-il répondu.

En ce moment, toute l'école se retrouvait dans la grande salle attendant vivement le match. A la table des Serpentard, une certaine Stone s'avança vers Jonathan sous l'œil noir d'Alexia.

- Arrête-nous le souaffle capitaine.

Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue laissant une horrible marque de rouge à lèvre. Lola fit discrètement la remarque à Jonathan qui essaya de l'enlever.

-Je confirme, ce n'est pas elle qui craque pour moi. J'ai fait mes recherches. Deux des Gryffondor ont un petit copain, donc la fille en question est soit à Serdaigle soit à Poufsouffle, dit Jonathan.

-Et si tu te trompais ? demanda Alexia.

–Dans ce cas je prends ton cousin à part et je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise le nom de cette fille.

Du côté des Gryffondor, Anaïs et Alison étaient toutes excitées de pouvoir jouer leur premier match. Certain Gryffondor n'étaient pas contents et pensaient que c'était une sélection truquée parce que les jumelles étaient les sœurs du capitaine. Ça avait même fait une émeute entre le capitaine et les batteurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Will, dit Anaïs, on ne te décevra pas.

-On éloignera le congnard, lui dit son autre sœur.

-J'adore ta tenu elle te va à merveille Alison.

-Merci Anaïs, toi aussi.

-Merci.

-Les filles arrêtez et concentrez-vous sur le match, leur dit Michaël.

Mélinda, elle, était un peu triste, elle aurait aimé être pourssuiveuses, elle trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal quand elle jouait en vacances.

-Mélinda, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, tu ne crois pas ? Lui dit Steven.

-T'as raison, j'aurai ma chance un de ces quatre.

Steven lui prit la main comme pour la réconforter. Au contact de sa peau, Mélinda sursauta et rougit mais ne retira pas sa main pour autan. Kimberley mit sa tête entre eux en disant « Qu'ils sont beau les amoureux, » ce qui les fit se lâcher la main automatiquement.

-Allez venez, sinon on aura plus de place pour le match.

Suzanne, Mélinda, Michaël et Steven suivirent Kimberley mais avant, Suzanne ne se priva pas pour souhaiter bonne chance à William et de lui embrasser la joue, ce qui le fit rougir. Alexia et Lola se dirigèrent avec Judith au stade.

-Alors tu vas être pour qui ? Will ou Jo ? demanda Lola à Alexia.

-Pourquoi être pour mon cousin quand je peux être pour l'homme de mes rêves.

-Jonathan sera content de l'apprendre.

-Tu ne lui dis rien, Judith, c'est moi, moi et uniquement moi qui devrai lui dire, pigé ?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça.

-Pardon Juju.

Toute l'école était dans les tribunes du stade acclamant les deux équipes qui étaient déjà dans les airs attendant le signal du professeur Bibine qui le donna juste après et le match put commencer. Le match était assez serré, Jonathan était un bon match, de son William cherchait le vif d'or et pour leur premier match, les jumelles se débrouillaient bien et puis il fallait dire que dans des cas comme celui-ci, elles se servaient de leur don de télépathie. Après une heure de match les équipes étaient à quatre-vingt pour Gryffondor et soixante dix pour Serpentard. Les deux attrapeurs avaient commencé à voir le vif d'or et le poursuivaient à vive allure l'un tout près de l'autre. La poursuite dura une vingtaine de minutes puis le vert et argent réussissent a attrapé le vif d'or sous le nez de William. Les Serpentard gagnèrent 230 à 70. Les Serpentard firent une ovation à leur attrapeur tandis que William descendit de son balais assez un colère. Jonathan alla à sa rencontre.

-Sans rancune ?

-T'en fait pas, je suis en colère contre moi-même.

Alison et Anaïs allèrent vers leur frère aussi déçu que lui, elles auraient voulu gagner. William les serra dans ses bras.

-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillées les filles.

-On aurait aimé gagner tu sais.

-On s'est dit qu'on pouvait lancer le cognard contre les Serpentad mais…

-… après on s'est dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'on serait disqualifiée.

-Et vous avez eu raison, dit Jonathan.

Les membres des équipes allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer. En sortant des vestiaires William vit Suzanne devant la porte.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Pourquoi, ça te déplait ? Si c'est le cas, je peux toujours rentre au château.

Suzanne se retourna pour renter mais Will la retînt.

-Non attend, merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin de compagnie dans la triste défait. Vous vous êtes fait battre à plat de couture, dit-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

-Comme c'est… gentil, dit-il avec ironie.

-Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu t'es bien débrouillé et tes sœurs étaient géniales, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à leur salle commune. Du côté des Serpentard, la fête était à l'honneur durant toute l'après-midi, comme à chaque victoire. Bierraubeurre et Whisky Pur Feu cacher coulaient à flot mais toujours en étant raisonnable, pour les plus petits c'était jus de citrouille évidemment. Alexia et Lola étaient assise sur le canapé de la salle avec leur verre. Alexia n'arrêtait pas de regarder Jonathan entrain de rire aux éclats avec ses camarades.

-Va le voir.

-Quoi ?

-Tu meurs d'envie d'aller lui parler, vas-y…, lui dit Lola.

-Non, non, je vais le déranger, il est en pleine conversation. Je ne peux pas arriver comme un cheveu dans la coupe.

-A t'entendre parler on dirait que le côté Granger à reprit le dessus en toi.

-Ben oui, je suis aussi une Granger.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'elle allait charger ?

-Oui mais maintenant, je me sens plus d'attaque…

-Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu vas ravaler ton côté Granger, sortir ton côté Malefoy et aller le voir, tout de suite !

-Oui, t'as raison.

-Il faut faire attention, quand Alexia sort son côté Malefoy, ça fait des dégâts, dit Judith.

Alexia se leva, but son verre cul sec et se dirigea vers Jonathan sous l'œil de sa petite sœur et de sa meilleure amie qui avait un large sourire. Alexia arriva devant Jonathan et comme prévu, elle interrompit leur conversation.

-Salut Jo…

-Salut Al, ça va ?

-Euh… oui. Jonathan, j'aimerai te parler en privée si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr.

Jonathan suivit Alexia dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune. Alexia était plus rouge que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire qui nécessite d'être en privée ?

-Eh bien je… je… c'est vraiment pas facile. Ecoute Jonathan je… oh et puis zut.

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'allait pas s'en privée. Jonathan répondit au baiser. Alexia sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment il pouvait lâcher. Lola qui assistait à ça de loin avait envie de crier de surtout de dire « enfin ». Alexia rompit le baiser à contre cœur et dit :

-Bon … voilà. Je cois que… je t'ai tout dit, à plus !

Elle allait se diriger vers son dortoir quand Jonathan la retint par le bras et l'embrassa à on tour avec beaucoup plus de fougue si c'était possible. Tout compte fait, il s'était trompé, du moins sa raison s'était trompée, son cœur lui avait espéré. La fille qui craquait pour lui était juste sous son nez c'était elle. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait cas. Il pensait qu'elle ne le considérait que comme le meilleur ami de son cousin, mais vu la façon dont ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, ce n'était pas le cas. Après cela Jonathan la regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était toi ?

-J'attendais que tu me remarques autre que comme la cousine de ton meilleur ami et j'ai trop attendu, alors Lola m'a conseillé d'agir, ce que je viens de faire.

-Il va falloir que je la remercie.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Et voilà un couple de former. Maintenant il fallait passer au tour de Suzanne et William ainsi que de Mélinda et Steven.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que vous êtes contents pour le premier couple. Lol. A samedi.


	12. Enfin ensemble

**_Lavande Brown Potter : _**il va y avoir un autre couple dans ce chapitre-là.

**_Twinzie_** : Pour Will et Suzanne, c'est plus tard et plus tôt que tu ne le crois… lol.

**_Ayalyne _**: Non, Hermione n'est pas coincé, mais elle est plus coincée qu'un Malefoy peut l'être.

**_Cécile_** : merci pour la review. Tu seras contente dans ce chapitre.

**_Fan de « ma » fiction_** : merci pour la review.

**_Lady125_** : il y aura un autre couple…

**_Alvia_** : Oh oui, vivement les autres couples, lol.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Amy Evans_** : Merci pour la review et pour le prochain couple est dans ce chapitre…

_**Chapitre12 : Enfin ensemble.**_

On était à la période de Noël. Ça passait vraiment très vite. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Alexia et Jonathan sortaient ensemble. Quand tout le monde les avait vu s'embrasser, Steven et William prirent Jonathan à part pour avoir une certaine condition avec sa relation avec Alexia. Il prit celles de William au sérieux mais pour Steven il trouvait ça plutôt drôle surtout quand il dit « Je n'ai peut-être que quatorze ans mais j'ai beaucoup d'influence alors fait gaffe »

-Je ne vais pas vous la voler Alexia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te racontent ?

Alexia s'approcha des trois garçons et serra Jonathan dans se bras.

-Juste que je ne devais pas te faire souffrir où j'en subirai les conséquences.

-Je vois, je ne dirais qu'une chose, dit Alexia, au lieu de vous occuper de notre histoire, occupez-vous des vôtres.

Alors là, les deux cousins devinrent très rouge, et rentrèrent dans la grande salle ainsi. A vrai dire, c'était juste, ils devaient s'occuper de leurs histoires parce que là elles menaient à rien, enfin surtout entre Steven et Mélinda. Ils se rapprochaient mais en même temps ils s'ignoraient et Kimberley en avait marre. Malgré les « Oh les amoureux » et les « vous feriez un beau couple », il ne faisaient rien. De leur côté, Suzanne et William s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, c'est vrai. Ils étaient déjà sortis tout les deux à Pré-au-Lard en bons amis quoique Suzanne lui avait fait une bise sur la joue pour le remercié d'avoir passé une bonne journée.

C'était déjà Noël, il n'y avait pas plus d'une trentaine d'élèves mais le petit groupe était resté au château. Ils n'avait pas eu envi de rentré chez eux pour les fêtes et quand les parents reçurent les lettres Anaëlle fut très déçue en disant que ses petits chéris ne voulaient plus passer Noël avec elle. Ça lui avait fait mal au cœur. Harry avait essayé de la réconforter de mieux qu'il pouvait mais quand elle était déprimée, dur dur de lui remonter la morale. Le matin de Noël, il y eu la distribution des cadeaux entre les enfants.

-Maman ne s'est pas remise du fait qu'on voulait rester à Poudlard, regardez son écriture, dit William

C'est vrai que dans la lettre où Anaëlle souhaitait un Joyeux Noël, son écriture était assez zigzagante.

-Je ne savais pas que Tante Anaëlle pouvait être aussi émotive, dit Alexia.

-J'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre parce que je sens qu'après elle courra vers moi en criant : Willy ! Ça y est j'en ai la chair de poule.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la tête que William faisait en imaginant sa mère la serrer dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher. Du côté des adultes, en ce jour, les couples Malefoy et DeVillois étaient invités chez les Potter. Durant la journée, Anaëlle et Harry terminaient tout préparer. Les Potter n'avaient pas d'elfe de maison, tout comme les autres famille. De toute façon si ça avait été le cas, Hermione les auraient tous incendié en leur lisant ses projets de loi de le S.A.L.E.

-Tout est prêt, je n'ai rien oublié ?

-Mais non chérie. Tout est prêt.

-Si la boisson ! On a pas choisit le vin, bon sang Harry, s'il n'y a pas de vin mon père va tirer une de ces tête. On va dans la cave.

Anaëlle traîna son mari derrière elle dans la cave pour choisir le vin. Anaëlle prit plusieurs bouteilles en disant que son père allait choisir. Elle était totalement excitée et n'arrêtait pas de courir à droite à gauche pour tout vérifier. A chaque fois que les Potter invitait du monde, Anaëlle était comme ça.

-Ana chérie, calme-toi.

-La table, dit-elle, je n'ai pas dressé la table !

-Elle est dressée.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, puisque je l'ai dressé.

-Ah d'accord.

Quelques instant plus tard, les Malefoy arrivèrent suivit des DeVillois. Anaëlle en profita pour demander à son quel vin était le meilleur pour le repas. Ils s'installèrent pour prendre l'apéritif tout en riant et ils passèrent à table ensuite en discutant, boulot enfants, enfants boulot.

-C'est vraiment très bon, complimenta Hermione.

-Anaëlle, j'espère que tu n'as pas laisser ton mari mettre une quelconque potion pour m'empoisonner.

-Drago, fit Narcissa.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Malefoy, dit Harry.

-La ferme Potter.

-La ferme toi-même.

-Et voilà, c'est reparti, soupira François.

-S'il vous plait, c'est Noël alors vos enfantillages vous les mettez de côté au moins pour ce soir, comprit ? dit Anaëlle.

-Comprit…

A la fin du repas, ils prirent tous un café dans le salon du Manoir.

-C'est le premier Noël qu'on passe sans les enfants, dit Hermione, ça fait bizarre.

-Hermione chut, dit Harry.

-Quoi ?

Anaëlle regardait dans le vide en reniflant et dit.

-Mes enfants ne m'aiment pas, ils ne veulent pas passé Noël avec moi.

-Anaëlle pourquoi tu dis ça, il ne voulait pas passé Noël avec nous, dit Hermione.

-Oh mon Dieu, ils ne voulaient pas passé Noël avec nous !

-Ah ça y est, c'est Potter qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête comme quoi les enfants ne t'aiment pas.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas, répéta Anaëlle.

-Ma chérie ne dit pas ça, c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils soient restés à Poudlard. Dis-toi que William et Alexia voulaient savoir ce que ça faisait de passé un Noël à Poudlard, pour leur dernière année.

-Je voulais les voir à Noël, maman.

Il eut un blanc entre les adultes puis Harry se retourna vers Drago et dit :

-Non mais quelle idée que faire croire à Anaëlle que je lui ai mis dans la tête que les enfants ne l'aiment pas !

Et voilà, il suffit d'une petite bête pour obtenir une querelle entre Harry et Drago. Ça a toujours été comme ça et apparemment ça le sera toujours.

Le lendemain matin à Poudlard, Kimberley, Mélnda Suzanne et les jumelles avait décidé de dormir sans le même dortoir étant les seules filles de la maison. Anaïs et Alison était déjà levée et partie du dortoir alors que les trois autres filles étaient allongées dans leur lit entrain de parler de garçon.

-Dit Suzanne, comment ça se passe entre William et toi. Je sais que vous ne sortez pas ensemble mais il te plait ? demanda Kimberley.

-Euh… oui.

-Et tu lui plais ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Eh ben, vous êtes pareille tout les deux, mais au moins Suzanne essaie de séduire Potter contrairement à toi Mélinda, parce que Steven te plait autant que tu plais à Steven et tu le sais…

-J'en ai marre je me lève.

Mélonda se leva sous les rires de sa sœur et de son amie. Durant l'après-midi, Jonathan resta avec Alexia, Lola était avec son copain Steven jouait aux échec avec Michaël, Kimberley et Mélinda restèrent ensemble, Anaïs et Alison aussi et Suzanne avait décidé de se promener dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard. Elle regardait les traces de pas qu'elle faisait et elle se roulait dedans en faisant l'ange. Elle aimait la période de Noël. Pendant qu'elle faisait l'ange, elle vit quelqu'un au-dessus de sa tête, William qui avait l'air assez amusé de la voir dans cette position couché dans la neige.

-Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois.

-Oui, tu devrais essayer, c'est génial.

-Non, sans façon.

-Tu as peur d'enneiger tes cheveux bruns ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je dois répondre ?

-Laisse tomber.

Suzanne se leva, se débarrassa de toute la neige qu'elle avait sue elle et ils commencèrent à discuter tout en marchant.

-Tout compte fait c'est chouette Noël à Poudlard, dit William.

-C'est vrai, l'an prochain je resterai ici, alors que toi, tu devras te trouver un travail. La vie d'adulte, c'est pas mon truc.

-Tu n'as que quinze ans c'est normal que tu dises ça.

-Tu supposes que je suis une gamine ?

-Je dois répondre ?

Presque choquée, Suzanne prépara une boule de neige qu'elle lança sur William. Il la reçut en plaine figure. Le temps qu'il se remette de cette altercation, Suzanne était plié de rire. Ensuite, William prit lui aussi de la neige qu'il lui envoya et elle s'arrêta de rire automatiquement mais William rit à son tour et dans une pulsion Suzanne se jeta sur lui et entreprit de mettre plein de neige sur lui. Mais ce dont elle ne se rendit pas compte c'est qu'elle s'était attaquée à plus fort qu'elle et elle se retrouva sous William. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire, mais ce rire devint de plus en plus nerveux. Suzanne était très embarrassé. William lui dégagea le visage.

-Tu es très belle.

Suzanne se mit à sourire et le jeune Potter approcha progressivement son visage d'elle jusqu'à lui donner un baiser auquel elle répondit tout de suite.

-Oh moins j'ai réussit à te faire rouler dans la neige, dit-elle.

William se mit à sourire et allait reprendre le baiser quand ils reçurent des boules de neige. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent que c'étaient tous leurs amis qui avaient tout vu. Maintenant que leur couple était former, il fallait trouver une autre idée pour Steven et Mélinda cela allait être un peu plus dur.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Enfin Suzanne et William… Dîtes ce que vous en pensez. A mercredi.


	13. Capharnaüm dans la grande salle

**_Twinzie _**: c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le croies. Lol.

**_Amy Evans_** : je n'ai jamais dit que le 3e couple sera dans le chapitre 13. L'action viendra bientôt. Un peu de patience.

**_Ayalyne_** : ce n'est pas près d'être fini, crois-moi.

**_Alvia_** : non, mon histoire va encore continuer après Steven et Mélinda ensemble.

**_Cécile_** : il y aura un Steven et Mélinda, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

**_Lady125_** : merci.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : ils vont se bouger les deux ne t'en fait pas, mais plus ils sont jeunes plus c'est compliqué…

**_Gabriella Johnson_** : Ne t'en fait pas, les exams passent avant les review. Et pour Steven et Mélinda tu verras plus tard…

**_Chapitre 13 : Capharnaüm dans la grande salle._**

Les vacances étaient déjà finies. William et Suzanne sortaient enfin ensemble, Jonathan n'arrêtait pas de penser que son meilleur aurait pu trouver plus mature, mais après tout, ce n'était pas se affaire. En tout cas le jeune couple ne s'était pas lâché d'une semelle durant les vacances. Quand ça les prenait, Steven et Mélinda faisait des scènes du genre « Oh Willy je t'aime » « Oh Suzy je t'aime. » « Smack, smack » et ils s'enfuyaient avant de se faire tuer.

Les autres élèves étaient maintenant de rentrés de vacances et quelque jour après la rentrée, Karine s'était avancé vers William tout en souriant sous le regard meurtrier de Suzanne.

-Salut Will, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Très bien.

-Euh… écoute, j'ai bien réfléchit et… je me suis dit qu'on pouvait reprendre du début. On n'est sortit qu'une journée ensemble ce que je trouve extrêmement court. Je te promets que je respecterais ton entourage cette fois.

Suzanne qui avait tout entendu s'était mise à marmonner et on peu entendre des mots tels sue « pimbêche » ou encore « fausse blonde » ce qui fit sourire William.

-Ne le prends pas mal, répondit celui-ci, mais j'ai une petite amie.

-Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ?

William ne répondit pas et se mit à regarder Suzanne qui lui souriait. Karine n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu sors avec cette gamine !

-A croire qu'il la trouve plus mature que toi le gamine ! dit Suzanne.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée poil de carotte !

Cette fois ce fut Mélinda qui se leva pour se mêler à l'affaire. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite elle de poil de carotte mais alors si c'était sa sœur, c'était pire.

-Ne l'insulte pas de poil de carotte, ma sœur est beaucoup plus belle que toi et… plus intelligente.

-Plus belle que moi, tu plaisantes ! Elle a encore de l'acné que le visage à cette allure ça va se transformer en furoncle. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves William, non mais regarde-la. En plus elle me fait penser à une famille, oui, les Weasley, tous roux. Il y en a même un de la famille qui est en prison pour être mangemort. Les roux sont tous des idiots.

Alors, là elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, parce que Karine se vit recevoir trois assiettes en pleine figure.

-Ma mère est une Weasley espèce de…, commença Suzanne.

-…sale garce et de… continua Mélinda.

-… traînée, fini Michaël.

-Michaël !

-Mais quoi ?

William tenta de calmer Suzanne, Kimberley et Steven retenait Mélinda et les jumelles essayaient de calmer Michaël. Les rois Degricourt jetèrent toute la nourriture qu'ils trouvaient sur la Gryffondor.

-Votre mère est une idiote, répéta-t-elle en faisant la même chose. Epouser un français, n'importe quoi !

Suzanne faillit sauter sur elle, heureusement que William la tenait bien.

-Si je la lâche, elle te massacre, dit celui-ci, alors éloigne-toi et une autre chose Karine, ma mère est française.

Karine se mut à les regarder. La grande salle les regardait puisqu'elle ressemblait à des œufs brouillés au bacon vivant, les élèves ne tardèrent pas à exploser de rire et voyant dans qu'elle était, Karine partit encourant. Les trois Degricourt se firent retirer vingt point chacun et tout retourna dans l'ordre.

-Ne jamais énerver Suzanne, ça fait des dégât, dit Lola en souriant.

-Et quel dégât, t'as vu l'état de la fausse blonde ! C'est bien fait, dit Alexia.

-Alexia ?

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Alexia ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Jonathan fougueusement. Durant cette embrassade, une certaine Stones qui passait par-là, eu la fâcheuse idée de pincer les fesses du Serpentard qui se mit à sursauter. Alexia le regarda s'un air interrogateur.

-Elle m'a pincé les fesses, dit-il.

-Eh toi, la pétasse, pour qui tu te prends ? Hurla Alexia.

Décidément, le petit déjeuner n'allait pas être de tout repos. Stones se retourna comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh moins elle se reconnais.

Lola se mit à rire.

-T'as du culot, pendant que je l'embrasse, toi tu lui pinces les fesses.

-C'est moi que tu traites de pétasse ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ? Toi et l'autre fausse blonde faites la paire, aussi pétasse l'une que l'autre.

-Tu vas me le payer Malefoy !

-_Expelliarmus !_

Stones fut éjectée la salle par… Judith. Toute le grande salle se mit à regarder la petite Malefoy. Elle avait eu l'audace de lancer le sort de désarmement sur une septième année alors qu'elle en était qu'à sa deuxième. Alexia se retourna et dit merci à sa petite sœur.

-On ne touche pas à ma grande sœur, dit Judith.

-Miss Malefoy, comment osez-vous, ce n'est pas de votre âge, dit le professeur McGonagall.

-C'est mon papa qui m'a appris professeur.

-Je me fiche que ce soit cotre père qui vais appris ce sort, c n'est pas de votre âge ! Moins vingt pour Serpentard.

-Plus quinze, dit Rogue.

-Sévurus !

-Ce n'est pas de son âge et c'est un exploit, se défendit-il.

-Merci professeur Rogue, c'est mon papa qui sera content.

Judith s'assit toute. Stone qui s'était relevée alla vers Alexia qui souriait se toutes ses dents, fière de ce que Judith avait fait.

-Ta sœur est une garce.

-Et toi une traîner, _Rictusempra._

Stone se tortilla dans tout les sens en se tordant de rire. Tout le monde rit avec elle.

-Cette fois ça suffit ! Le petit déjeuner est terminé, tout le monde va en cours et plus vite que ça ! Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla la directrice des lions.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et allèrent à leur cours respectif. Les quatrièmes années allèrent à leur cours d'histoire.

-On a eu un petit déjeuner riche en sort ce matin dit Kimberley.

Le cours commença, toujours aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, ça ne changerait jamais apparemment. A la fin du cours, en sortant de la salle, Mélinda fut bousculer pas un élèves sui ne lui dit pas pardon.

-Tu pourrais dire pardon, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ça me tuerait, poil de carotte.

-Quoi !

Mélinda allait se ruer sur lui mais Kimberley ka retint et Steven se mit devant elle.

-C'est quoi ton problème Clarcks ? dit Steven.

-Je n'aime pas vos touches faux-Malefoy, ça te va ?

-Faux Malefoy, Poil de carotte ? Je vais le tuer ce type !

Mélinda se sentait devenir tout rouge, elle allait exploser.

-Regarde ta petite amie faux-Malefoy.

Mélinda sortit sa baguette et incendia la robe de Clarcks. Les robes de sorcier prenaient feu très vite. Il partit dans les toilettes en courant.

-La prochaine foi Kimberley, tu ne me retiens pas ! dit Mélinda.

-La prochaine fois je ne veux même pas être là pour voir ce que tu va faire.

-Bon les filles, vous venez et Mélinda calme-toi. C'est dôle quand tu rougit mais pas de colère….

Steven lui toucha délicatement la joue.

-La chose que vous devriez faire, et si vous vous embrassiez mais comme ça n'arrivera jamais, dit Kimberley, grouillez-vous !

Kimberley les tira par le bras pour les emmener à un autre cours. La journée passa assez vite, malgré le matin assez mouvementé.

Le soir, Suzanne était à une table avec un bouquin devant les yeux. William alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ça va aller merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ferais mieux de faire tes leçons pour les ASPIC.

-Quand tu as Alexia Malefoy comme cousine, je peux t'assurer que tu connais tes leçons sur le bout des doigts.

-Ok, je veux bien de l'aide alors.

William se rapprocha d'elle et commença à l'aider sur une leçon de DCFM pendant environ une bonne heure et demi. Ensuite, se sentant fatigué par la journée, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il embrassa Suzanne et monta dans son dortoir. Suzanne soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où se trouva sa petite sœur.

-Tu as l'air joyeuse, lui dit Mélida.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Comment ça se passe avec Steven ?

-Rien à changer, que veux-tu qu'il se passe.

-Je ne sais pas, un baiser par exemple. Tu vas sans doute trouver que je joue les Kimberley mais tu plais énormément à Steven. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde.

-Kim n'arrête pas de me le dire. Pourquoi il ne me le montre pas dans ce cas là ?

-Parce qu'il est timide.

-Tu es sûre qu'on parle du même Steven Malefoy ?

-Quand on aime on peut être timide. Mais vous avez un avantage, c'est d'être ami. Et si tu peux te contenter de ça, libre à toi.

Suzanne alla dans le dortoir laissant sa petite sœur qui s'affala dans le canapé. Durant la conversation, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas aperçut qu'une certaine personne avait écouté leur conversation et cette personne n'était autre que Steven qui s'était discrètement caché dans les escaliers. Après qui Suzanne soit partie, Steven préféra retourner dans son dortoir. Il pensa que ça valait mieux. Mais en remontant il trébucha dans les escalier et se retourna au pied de ceux-ci. Mélinda alla le voir.

-Steven ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. J'étais… j'était venu chercher… un livre. Oui c'est ça un livre.

Steven prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main et remonta aussi vite qu'il avait trébuché. Mélinda se demanda ce qui lui arrivait puis alla dans son dortoir pour essayer de dormir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi…


	14. Humiliation bénéfique

**_Ayalyne : _**quand le couple Mélinda et Steven sera formé il y aura d'autre chapitre. Ce ne sera pas encore finit, je dirai même que ça viendra juste de commencer…

**_Alvia_** : ça va avancer pour le couple suivant.

**_Cécile_** : ce ne sera jamais calme à Poudlard avec ces garnements

**_Lady125_** : Pour Steven et Mélinda c'est bientôt, promit.

**_Gabrielle Jonhson_** : Stone est une… pie voleuse…. Le couple Steven et Mélinda ne vont pas tarder.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Niobe _**: merci.

**_Lavande_** : merci.

_**Chapitre14 : Humiliation bénéfique.**_

Les semaines passaient, on se retrouvait déjà en Février et surtout à la période de la St Valentin. La fête des amours. Une fête qu'Alexia détestait mais depuis qu'elle était avec Jonathan, elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Lola. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec son Serdaigle -parce qu'elle l'avait vu au détour d'un couloir faire de l'apnée avec une autre Serdaigle- elle ne détestait pas mais haïssait la St Valentin. Et elle se promit de maudire tous les couples qui s'embrassaient devant elle.

-Lola, peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit Alexia.

-Les mecs sont tous des salauds. Je vais devenir lesbienne.

-Parce que tu crois que les filles sont mieux ?

-Non, mais pourquoi pas.

-Lola arrête de raconter des bêtises. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un qui t'attend quelque part…

-Arrête Alexia tu deviens trop romantique.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent à la tables se serpent. Alexia allait embrasser Jonathan quand Lola se racla la gorge.

-Tourna la tête, lui dit Alexia.

-Je préfère fermer les yeux, dit-elle en le faisant permettant à Alexia et Jonathan de s'embrasser.

-Ça y est, c'est fait.

-Merci.

Lola commença à manger son petit déjeuner quand un certain Serdaigle s'avança vers elle.

-Salut Lola.

-Dégage !

-Mais…

-Dégage ou je t'éclate la tête contre un mur !

-Mais Lola…

-T'es sourd !

Son ancien copain n'insista pas et retourna à sa table. Tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva et attira l'attention.

-Chers élèves comme vous le savez tous, demain sera la St Valentin…

-Sans blague, murmura Lola.

-… et je propose pour les personnes amoureuses d'écrire une lettre d'amour bien sûr à la personne que vous aimez. Ces lettres vous les mettrez dans un panier qui se trouvera près de la table des professeurs dès demain après-midi et demain soir lors du dîner vous recevrez les lettres de vos admirateurs.

-C'est débile, recevoir des lettres anonymes et se casser la tête pour savoir de qui elles viennent. C'est stupide.

-Lola arrête d'être pessimiste.

Du côté des Gryffondor, l'idée était plutôt bien accueillie.

-Elle est superbe cette idée, ce serait chouette d'envoyer des lettres aux personnes qu'on admire. N'est-ce pas Mélinda, n'est-ce pas Steven ? dit Kimberley.

-Peut-être.

-Certainement.

-Mauvaise réponse, je suis sûre. C'est le meilleur moyen de déclarer sa flamme je trouve. C'est très romantique en plus.

-Je ne suis pas romantique, dit Steven.

-Soit juste sincères quand tu écriras une lettre. Parce que tu vas en écrire une ?

Steven baissa la tête et ne dit rien continuant de manger ses œufs et son bacon.

-Et toi Mélinda, tu vas en écrire une ? demanda Kimberley.

-Il faut pour ça que j'admire quelqu'un. Aïe ! Kimberley !

-Quoi, j'ai rien fait. Et si on allait en cours.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent en cours. Tout en y allant il rencontrèrent William et Suzanne bien occuper à s'embrasser. Heureusement qu Lola n'était pas là. Steven et Mélinda se mirent à jouer les malins en disant « Oh Willy je t'aime » « Oh Suzy je t'aime. » « Smack, smack ». Mais ils furent interrompus par Kimberley qui leur dit.

-Vous êtes vraiment mal placés pour faire ça et vous savez très bien pourquoi.

Steven et Mélinda se mirent à rougir et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe sans même se regarder.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'envoyer des lettres ? demanda Suzanne à William.

-Ça m'étonnerait énormément. Aller, va en cours. Tu dois apprendre tes leçons pour tes BUSE.

-Et toi alors avec tes ASPIC.

-J'ai compris, je m'en vais.

William partit de son côté après avoir donné un baissé côté à Suzanne et celle-ci partit aussi de son côté.

-T'en a mis du temps, t'étais passé où ? demanda Lola.

-J'étais avec Suzanne, dit William.

-Entrain de la bécoter, pathétique.

-Lola ça suffit, dit Jonathan.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Laisse tomber Will.

Il entrèrent en cours.

Le soir même dans le dortoir des filles, Kimberley et Mélinda avait un parchemin et une plume à la main.

-A qui tu vas écrire, je savais que tu aimais quelqu'un, dit Mélinda.

-Je cache mieux mes sentiments que toi.

-Aller, dis-moi ?

-Le poursuiveur de cinquième année.

-Oh oui, le brun. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

-Occupe-toi de Steven. Tu sais quoi lui écrire ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dit « Oh Steven, pourquoi es-tu Steven. Renie ton père et refuse ton nom. »

-Kim, tu t'égares. Ça c'est du Shakespeare remixé à ta façon. Mais je sais ce que je vais lui écrire maintenant.

Mélinda commença à écrire sa lettre et à la fin elle y mit un de ses parfums favoris et la mit soigneusement dans une enveloppe et la rangea dans sa table de chevet. Kimberley termina aussi sa lettre après plusieurs brouillons puis elles se couchèrent.

-Rêve bien de Steven.

-Rêve bien du beau brun.

Le lendemain Kimberley et Mélinda descendirent du dortoir. Mélinda avait sa belle lettre dans sa main et elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire en se disant qu'il allait sûrement la reconnaître.

-Salut les filles.

Steven. La première chose que Mélinda dit ce fut de cacher la lettre dans son sac.

-Tu as écrit une lettre, dit-il. Elle est pour qui ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Sinon, tu as écrit une lettre ?

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas te dire pour qui elle est.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Kimberley, moi je sais et c'est ce qui compte.

Ils allèrent en cours de potion. Durant el cours, Mélinda laissa sa lettre tombée à terre par inadvertance. Quelqu'un la ramasse et la garda dans son sac. A la pause de midi, c'était le moment de mettre les lettres dans le panier. Mélinda commença à paniquer.

-Ma lettre, j'ai perdu ma lettre. Oh non.

-C'est ça que tu cherche ?

-Rend-la moi Clarcks !

-Ah Non. Il faut que tout le monde sache ce que tu as écrit. Hum… hum….

_« Steven, on se connaît depuis un bon nombre d'année et je t'avais toujours vu comme un Malefoy, un camarade et un ami. Mais depuis quelque temps, je ressens quelque chose de plus profond pour toi. Je commence à tomber amoureuse de toi et depuis que je me rends compte de cela j'ai l'impression que c'est un amour interdit, mais je ne perd pas espoir »_

Ce n'est pas signé et il y a un gros cœur et une odeur de parfum pestilentielle. Au début je me suis dit, qui ça pouvait bien être. Mais ensuite je me suis demandé, qui était toujours fourrée avec Malefoy pour que cette fille soit amie avec lui ? Qui d'autre que Mélinda Degridourt ! Tu vois faux-Malefoy, j'avais raison. Poil de carotte est folle de toi.

Les amis de Clarck étaient morts de rire alors que toute l'école regardait Mélinda et Steven. Puis, Mélinda partit en courant et en pleurant suivit de Kimberley et Suzanne. Clarck se vit pousser des furoncles sur le visage grâce à Michaël les jumelle et Judith. Ils s'occupèrent aussi des autres Pouffsoufle. Steven reprit doucement ses esprits et partit dans sa salle commune là où devait être certainement les autres filles. Quand il arriva il trouva Suzanne qui descendait du dortoir.

-Steven, es-tu amoureux de ma sœur ?

-Je…

-Réponds-moi.

-Oui mais…

-Pas de oui mais non. Oui _ou_ non.

-… oui.

-Ecoute, elle est bouleversée d'avoir été… mise en avant de cette façon, alors ne te sent pas vexé si elle ne te parle pas pendant quelques jours. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Bon, j'ai un compte à régler avec un certain Pouffsoufle. Je te laisse.

Suzanne sortit de la salle commune. Ne pouvant pas aller dans le dortoir des filles, Steven prit sa lettre et la fit l'éviter jusqu'à Mélinda qui pleurait à chaude larme sur son lit, alors que Kimberley essayait de la réconforter.

-Tiens, une lettre pour toi, lui dit-elle.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Ben, je vais te la lire.

_« Chère Mélinda, nous avons quatorze ans et sur ces quatorze année, il y a quatorze ans d'amitié mais depuis plusieurs mois ces quatorze années d'amitié ont fait place à une autre sentiment. Ça parait peut-être insensé pourtant c'est la vérité. Je crois que suis tombé amoureux de toi. Peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque de ton côté mais au moins, j'aurai dit ce que je ressens pour toi. »_

Signé Steven Malefoy.

Au nom de Steven, Mélinda se redressa, prit la lettre et la relu. Maintenant elle avait la confirmation que Steven l'aimait.

-Va le voir.

Mélinda essuya ses yeux et partit à la rechercher de Steven. Elle le trouva dehors. Steven qui était au pied d'un arbre se leva et allait lui dire quelque chose mais Mélinda se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Steven la serra dans ses bras. Ensuite ils durent retourner au château et Mélinda dut surmonter l'humiliation qu'elle avait vécue un peu plus tôt.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, c'est le couple que vous attendiez tous…. A Mercredi.


	15. ALERTE!

**_Viviane : _**merci.

**_Lady125_** : merci.

**_Alvia_** : mais non, Lola ne restera pas ainsi, mais il faudra attendre un peu…

**_Ayalyne_** : voilà la suite.

**_Amy Evans_** : je promets que l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver.

**_Cécile_** : Le chapitre sur la St Valentin est bien fini. Oui Lola retrouvera quelqu'un, mais ce sera pour plus tard.

**_Lavande_** : merci.

**_Gabriella Johnson_** : Les parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

**_Juany :_** merci.

**_Chapitre 15 : ALERTE !_**

Quand ils étaient rentrés au château, Mélinda reçut encore une crise de fou rire de la part de ses camarades. Puis elle remercia Steven pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il donnait des coups de poing à tire la rigot à tout ceux qui rigolait. Evidemment après ça, il y eut cinquante points en moins, une convocation chez Dumbledire et une beuglante de Hermione mais à part ça, Mélinda le remercia d'un autre baiser. Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'était fracturé la main avec laquelle il avait distribué des coups de poings.

Le lendemain matin, à peine Mélinda fut elle réveiller que Kimberley lui sauta au cou.

-Non mais t'es folle, cria la rouquine.

-Je suis contente que tu sortes enfin avec Steven. Ça y est je peux prendre ma retraite.

-Arrêtes Kimberley, tu m'étouffes et j'aimerai prendre une douche.

-Oui, je te laisse.

Kimberley se sépara de sa meilleure amie pour la laisser se lever. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle descendirent du dortoir et virent Steven qui était de dos. Mélinda s'approcha derrière-lui et lui cacha les yeux.

-Qui est-ce ?

Steven sourit. Il savait très bien qui c'était, mais il fit semblant de chercher.

-Qui c'est. Hum… Alexia, Judith ? Non. Alison, Anaïs, Suzanne ? Non plus. Je sais. Ma très chère et tendre Kimberley.

-Crétin !

Mélinda allait sortir boudant de la salle commune mais le jeune Malefoy le retint et l'embrassa. Kimberley les serra dans ses bras, totalement émue.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous. Attendez, ne bougez pas. Il faut que je prenne une photo.

-Kimberley, on a pas le temps dit Steven.

Ils allèrent tout les trois dans la grande salle et on pu voir quelques élèves avoir des yeux au beurre noirs ou le nez dans un plâtre (si c'est possible). Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent en cours de potion puis de divination.

A midi, ce fut l'heure du courrier. Plusieurs Gazette tombèrent sur les tables. Comme à leur habitude les enfants Malefoy se précipitèrent que une Gazette pour lire la une habituelle de leur mère. Ce qui était écrit fut :

_« ALERTE, ALERTE._

_Personne ne sait comment cela s'est produit, ni les Aurors, ni les gardiens de la prison mais un mangemort s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Et pas n'importe qui ! RONALD WEASLEY ! La vermine qui, autrefois était ami de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Un TRAITRE est-il, pour tout dire. Le ministère de la magie demande au monde sorcier de garder son calme. Ne paniquez surtout pas, ça pourrait aggraver les rechercher »_

_Hermione Malefoy._

Des murmures se firent dans la grande salle. Les plus concernée par cette article était la petite troupe. Ronald Weasley s'était échappé soit pour tuer Anaëlle, soit pour tuer Drago. Une certaine Gryffondor, elle, avait un certain sourire lors du dessert.

-Vous allez être tous réunit. Ta famille et ton cher oncle Ronald Weasley. Tu dois être contente. L'assassin de la famille va revenir, chouette !

Suzanne allait de jeter sur Karine mais elle dut devancer par une Mélinda très en colère qui lui donna une gifle magistrale à la faire saigner.

-Ecoute moi bien, Ronald Weasley n'est pas et ne sera jamais notre oncle. Il a été renié de la famille le jour même où elle a apprit qu'il était un mangemort. Ma mère est sa sœur certes, mais pour elle, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. Alors recommence ce genre de remarque et tu ne saigneras pas que de la bouche. Parole de Degricourt, et de Weasley !

Mélinda se rassit et finit son dessert.

Du côté des adultes, au ministère un certain Harry Potter saccageait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Ça avait surpris Drago. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Ça le faisait un peu peur et il avait de mal à le calmer.

-Potter, on le retrouvera.

-Comment ! Comment ils ont pu le laisser s'échapper comme ça. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je commence à regretter des détraqueurs. Il faut que je me défoule.

Harry allait reprendre sa casse mais Drago l'emmena dans une salle d'entraînement, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se défouler. Harry avait fait apparaître un punching-ball.

-Comment a-t-il pu s'enfuir. Personne ne l'a vu. Personne ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy ! Je te signal que s'il est dehors c'est pour tuer Anaëlle, te tuer, tuer mes gosses et tu sais ce qu'il peux faire à Hermione et à tes enfants.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ecoute, on le retrouvera, on le mettra en cage et si tu veux tu pourras lui faire subir le _Doloris_ trois fois par jours. En attendant, tu as vu dans quel état tu as mit le punching-ball.

Effectivement, de la mousse sortait du punching-ball.

-Au moins je me sens mieux, ça soulage, Dit Harry. Attends un peu que je la trouve devant moi.

-Je sais, je sais…

-Pourquoi t'es si calme ?

-C'est uniquement en apparence Potter, uniquement en apparence.

De retour dans le château, dans la soirée, les trois enfants Degricourt étaient autour d'une table avec chacun, une Gazette enlisant et relisant l'article d'Hermione.

-Vous croyez qu'il veut devenir un autre Voldemort, demanda Anaïs, qui s'approchait.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, dit William. Maman et Oncle Drago ont toujours dit que c'était un crétin. Comment ils l'appelaient déjà ?

-Le belette, dit Steven.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Grand-mère Molly et Maman ont toujours dit qu'il était un gentil garçon, dit Suzanne.

-Le gentil garçon est devenu mangemort je te rappelle et il est en liberté dans un totale folie pour on ne sait quoi, dit Michaël.

-Il faut se dire qu'à Poudlard on est sécurité, dit Mélidna.

-Mais on sait très bien que ce n'est pas à nous qu'il en veut, dit Alison, c'est aux parents.

-Ils ne se laisseront pas faire et tu le sais, dit Willaim à sa petite sœur. Weasley n'est qu'un pauvre rat renié de sa famille et suppôt d'un psychopathe mort et enterré depuis dix-huit ans.

Personne ne dit rien. Se faisant tard, ils décidèrent d'aller tous se coucher. Chaque adolescent passe une nuit assez mouvementée de rêve et de cauchemar dont le personnage principal était bien sûr Ron.

Au Manoir Potter, tout était calme, en apparence seulement parce que dans la chambre des adultes, Harry gigotait et transpirait énormément. Il rêvait ou plutôt cauchemardait. Ron avait capturé Anaëlle et Harry était partit à sa recherche. Drago et Hermione était morts et Ron martyrisait Anaëlle sous le_ Doloris_. Harry voulait bouger, mais il était comme paralysé et le regardait torturer sa femme et était venu le moment où il la tua. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se réveilla.

-Anaëlle !

-Chut…, je suis là. Tu as fait un cauchemar mon chéri. Rendors-toi.

Harry se recoucha enserrant sa femme dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera rien Harry.

Ces paroles le rassurèrent et il tenta tant bien que mal de dormir. Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était réveiller avec une mines atroces. Il buvait son café alors qu'Anaëlle arrivait dans la cuisine.

-Ça va mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'aimerai te dire oui.

-Tu peux prendre une journée de congé, on ne t'en voudra pas.

-Je sais mais je préfère être au ministère qu'au Manoir. Ce sera mieux pour ma santé mentale.

Anaëlle s'assit sur les genoux de son mari et l'enlaça. Ça lui faisait du bien la savoir là.

-Je t'aime Harry et de tout mon cœur. Weasley est un abrutit et restera un abrutit tout sa vie. N'ai pas peur j'ai des ressources, on en a tous.

Elle embrassa son mari.

-Je suis de garde cette nuit, ne m'attend pas.

-Je resterai au ministère, répondit Harry.

Ils transplanèrent chacun de leur côté.

Quelque part dans un coin délabré du monde magique, certaines personnes vêtues d'une longue robe moire étaient en pleine discussion.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à t'échapper de la prison, dit un premier homme.

-Etre enfermé pendant dix-huit ans permet de réfléchir et d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Alors comme ça, vous voulez suivre les traces du Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais vous n'avez pas eu l'honneur d'être des mangemorts.

-Parce qu'on ne voulais pas l'être, répondit le second homme. Mais depuis quelque temps ou plutôt depuis plusieurs années, les sangs de bourbe et les sang-mêlé nous envahissent de trop. Il faut que cela cesse.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Ton aide évidemment.

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls pour le moment. Voyez-vous, j'ai certaine chose à régler… .

-Quelles sont ces choses ?

-Vous le saurez bientôt, croyez-moi.

-On peut peut-être t'aider.

-Quand j'en aurai besoin je vous le dirai mais pour le moment, c'est une vengeance personnel. Je dois vous laisser.

Ron se leva et disparu dans les rues sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez…


	16. Partout et nul part

**_Twinzie : _**merci, et non comme tu vois j'ai bien poster mon chapitre…

**_Cécile_** : Ron va bien se venger, par contre, sur le fait qu'il y ait des morts, ça je ne peux rien dire, ce sera assez compliqué.

**_Auroreuh_** : Sur le fait de qui va tuer qui, je ne dirai rien….

**_Alvia _**: ça c'est la grande question, comment Ron a fait ? Tu le sauras bien vite…

**_Amy Evans_** : merci, par contre pour les deux nouveau mangemort, je n'ai moi-même pas d'idée sur leur identité alors ça risque d'être un peu difficile…

**_Viviane_** : Et oui, l'action arrive.

**_Lady125_** : L'histoire ne s'appel pas **_Histoire de famille_** pour rien.

**_Lavande _**: Ne pari, ça pourrait être dangereux. Lol.

**_Chapitre 16 : Partout et nul part._**

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, l'ambiance était un peu comme dans celle du Manoir Potter. Drago était tendu et Hermione tentait de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Drago, va travailler. Je resterai à la maison, j'ai des articles à écrire et si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit hier, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles retrouver Harry avant qu'il recommence son carnage.

-Il a menacé de te faire quelque chose, de faire quelque chose aux enfants. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, d'accord ? Va au ministère, ou à Azkaban. Ils auront sûrement une piste là-bas.

-Sûrement. Drago embrassa Hermione et sortit du Manoir pour transplaner tranquillement au ministère. Arrivé là-bas, Harry le fusilla de regard. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Quoi, fit-il.

-Tu es en retard.

-De cinq minutes, tu vas pas chipote pour ça.

-C'est bon amène-toi. On a des interrogatoires à faire passer.

Les deux Aurors transplanèrent à la prison pour interroger plusieurs personnes. A Poudlard, les Malfoy, Potter et Degricourt avaient tous une mine atrocement épouvantable. Quand ils se virent dans la grande salle, ils se dirent un même temps « Cauchemar ». Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner et attendirent que les portes de Pré au Lard s'ouvrent pour aller au village. Judith resta bien sûr au château le samedi après-midi. Ils se promenèrent ensemble puis vers le pub le Trois-Balais, ils rencontrèrent Drago et Harry qui mettait des pancartes « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? »

-Potter dépêche-toi ! dit Drago.

-La ferme, ça ne colle pas ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-La magie tu connais ?

-Non, je connais pas imbécile.

-Papa ?! Fit la petite troupe.

-Bonjour les enfants.

Anaïs et Alison serrèrent leur père dans leur bras et Alexia fit pareil avec son père. Puis ils les regardèrent et dirent.

-Cauchemar.

-Vous aussi, dirent Harry et Drago.

William se mit à regarder les pancartes. Ron avait vraiment une tête à faire peur.

-Ça me fait penser… papa te tu rappelle quand tu m'as raconter que Sirius Black s'était échappé de prison pour te retrouver et qu'il y avait des pancartes partout avec sa photos. Ça à vraiment l'air similaire avec Weasley.

-Sauf que Sirius n'était pas un criminel et qu'il était un animagus alors que Ron on ne… on ne… mais c'est ça ! s'exclama Harry. C'est un animagus ! Ronald est un animagus ! Sinon comment il aurait fait pour s'enfuir ! J'ai trouvé !

-C'est bien Potter mais arrête de me secouer comme ça ! dit Drago.

-Les enfants on vous laisse.

Les Aurors transplanèrent au ministère.

-Ce fut bref, dit William.

-A votre avis en quoi il se transforme, demanda Suzanne.

-En belette, répondit Steven.

Ils se mirent à rire en entrant dans le pub. Au loin quelqu'un les avait observé. Il regarda la pancarte d'avis de recherche et l'arracha de mur en l'écrabouillant. Les enfants restèrent ensemble au village.

Au retour Judith les attendait déjà devant les portes de château.

-Alors votre journée était bien?

-Oui, dit Alexia, on a vu papa et Oncle Harry.

-Quoi ! Et je n'étais pas là ? Je veux être en troisième année.

-Patiente petite.

-Je ne suis pas petite William !! Hurla Judith.

-Non tu es un gros bébé cadum à son papa.

-Je ne te parle plus Steven.

Judith retourna au château en boudant. Alexia regarda Steven d'un air exaspéré.

-Quoi, ça ne va pas durer. Tu sais comment elle est.

-Justement, elle est comme maman.

Ils rentrèrent au château. Steven tenta de capter le regard de Judith dans la grande salle, mais elle l'ignorait totalement.

Au ministère, Drago et Harry étaient droit comme un « i » devant Maugrey qui faisait les sent pas devant eux.

-Vous avez devinés qu'il était un animagus, dit-il.

-Non,** j'ai** deviné, insista Harry.

-Je disais que **vous** aviez deviné qu'il était un animagus, mais savez-vous en quoi ils se transforme ?

Drago et Harry se regardèrent puis l'ancien Serpentard dit :

-En belette ?

Les deux Aurors se mirent à rire à s'en étouffer. Ils en étaient complètement rouges mais Maugrey ne riait pas du tout.

-Tu trouves ça drôle Potter.

-Euh… non Mr.

Il baissa la tête alors que Drago continuait de rire.

-Il en va de même pour toi Malefoy. Et pas la peine de faire cet air supérieur,** je** suis le patron ! Alors continuez à accrocher ces pancartes.

-Ce n'est pas notre métier, protesta Drago.

-Et plus vite que ça !!!

Harry et Drago sortirent comme des fusées de la pièce et allèrent poser leurs pancartes.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago, Hermione était en ce moment même dans son bureau de la Gazette. Elle venait de rendre ses articles à son supérieur et là, elle était entrain de regarder son courrier quand une lettre l'intrigua. Elle la prit, l'ouvrit et ne vit qu'une seule phrase.

_« Salut ma Moine, tu es belle aujourd'hui. Le bleu te va à ravir. »_

Il faut dire qu'Hermione était vraiment en bleu. Là, elle comprit qu'il la surveillait. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle et sursauta quand le téléphone sonna. Elle le décrocha. C'était Anaëlle.

-Salut Anaëlle.

-Hermione, tu en as reçu une ?

-Oui. Il me surveille. Il sait que je suis habillée en bleu. Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-C'est une lettre de menace. Il m'a dit que je serai morte avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Anaëlle, je commence à avoir peur.

-On en parle aux garçons ?

-Surtout pas. Ton mari va s'énerver une fois de plus et le mien risque d'être plus calme qu'il ne l'est déjà, ce que je ne supporte pas.

Après avoir fini d'afficher les avis de recherches, Drago et Harry retournèrent au ministère. Là, une stagiaire leur donna une enveloppe adressé à eux deux. Harry l'ouvrit et la lit.

_« Je vous ai vu aujourd'hui avec toute votre fratrie. Franchement vous avez ratés votre descendance. Mais j'en épargnerai sans doute quelques uns. Les garçons. Pour les filles…on verra. »_

Drago préféra garder son calme ou il allait faire sauter le ministère.

-Potter…

-Non, tais-toi. Ne dis rien.

Harry s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte. De retour à Poudlard, Steven n'avait pas arrêté d'attirer l'attention de sa petite sœur en vain. Elle l'ignorait parfaitement comme sa mère l'aurait fait si elle était en colère contre Drago.

Il allait retourner dans la salle commune avec Mélinda quand il la vit.

-Judith.

-Qui me parle ?

-Judith attends. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai dit que tu étais un gros bébé cadum à son papa.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… oui.

-Juju, tu sais très bien que c'est pour rire. Et puis je le dis tout le temps.

-Gros bébé ou fille à son papa mais pas gros bébé cadum à son papa.

-Judith, tu n'es pas un bébé parce les bébés ne lance pas de sort de désarmement.

-T'es sûr ?

-Certain. Alors tu m'en veux ?

Judith dit une bise à son frère et lui dit :

-Achète-moi un boursouflé et on verra.

Et elle retourna au cachot alors que Mélinda éclatait de rire.

-Je savais bien que c'était trop facile, se dit le petit Malefoy.

Ils retournèrent dans leur tour.

Très tard dans la nuit, Anaëlle était de garde comme prévu. Elle était dans la salle de repos à moitié endormit quand elle vit un drôle de rongeur passer. Cela la réveilla complètement et elle se mit même à hurler. Une infirmière courut et ouvrit la porte.

-Dr Potter tout va bien ?

-Je… oui. Ça va.

L'infirmière sortit puis la lumière s'éteignit toute seule. C'est là qu'Anaëlle ne se sentit pas seule. Elle ralluma la lumière et vit une autre lettre, sur la table basse lui étant adressé. Elle l'ouvrit.

_« Ce n'est pas prudent pour une femme de rester seul dans un si grand hôpital tel que Ste Mangouste. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je suis partout et nul part à la fois, fais attention DeVillois tu pourrais en perdre toi-même la raison »_

Elle sut, elle était aussi surveillée. Qu'il vienne, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle s'était bien retrouvée devant Voldemort alors ce n'était pas un stupide rouquin qui allait lui faire peur.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Verdict ? A mercredi et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.


	17. Tête de Sanglier

**_Viviane : _**Merci.

**_Amy Evans_** : merci. En fait, je voulais d'abord mettre de la romance pour me dire ' ça c'est fait' et mettre de l'action par la suite. Et je vais un gros effort pour essayer de trouver une identité aux mangemort.

**_Alvia_** : Il n'était pas sous forme d'animagus, sinon il n'aurait pas pu écrabouillé la fiche.

**_Cécile_** : Tu sauras bientôt en quoi se transforme Ron, et pour la guerre entre les enfants… ce n'est pas encore finit.

**_Lady125 _**: je n'ai pas dit qu'il se transformait en, belette, c'est juste une supposition.

**_Sabrina Malefoy_** : voilà la suite.

**_Lavande_** : Merci.

_**Chapitre17 : Tête de Sanglier.**_

Depuis que Ron s'était échappé de prison, il continuait d'envoyer des lettres à ses anciens camarades, à Hermione c'était limites du harcèlement sexuel, à Anaëlle c'était des menaces de mort et à Harry et Drago, il annonçait comment il tuerait leurs enfants un par un en les jettent de tour d'astronomie, les torturant toutes les cinq minutes où encore en les torturant manuellement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivent. Ginny avait même reçut une lettre où il parlait de ses enfants et que sa famille allait certainement payer pour l'avoir renier. Personne ne parlait de ces lettres et pourtant tout le monde en recevait.

Du côté des enfants, ils n'étaient pas au courant des mystérieuses lettres et ils ne s'en souciaient pas tellement du fait que Ron se soit échappé d'Azkaban. Ils faisaient entièrement confiance en Drago et Harry même s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls Aurors. En ce moment, nous étions dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Judith, Lola Alexia et Jonathan étaient sur le canapé de la salle. Judith dormait déjà, Alexia était dans les bras de Jonathan et Lola n'arrêtait pas de marmonner que l'amour était stupide et que ça ne menait à rien.

-Eh mémé, arrête, lui dit Jonathan.

-Je ne suis pas une mémé.

-Regarde-toi dans une glace. Regardez la petite puce s'est endormit, dit Jonathan. Tu sais Alexia, ça me désole de la voir tout le temps avec nous et pas avec les élèves de son âge.

-En fait Judith est comme ma mère, elle studieuse et toujours fourrée dans les bouquins. Elle ne cherche pas à avoir d'ami juste à avoir des bonnes notes en parfait petite Granger. Mais bon, personne ne va lui en vouloir pour ça. Il faut qu'elle aille dans son lit.

Alexia réveilla doucement sa petite sœur pour qu'elle l'emmène dans son dortoir. Avant ça elle embrassa Jonathan et Lola soupira bruyamment en suivant son ami.

-Va te coucher…, dit Alexia.

-Bonne nuit grande sœur.

Judith alla se coucher.

On était à présent samedi ça faisait un mois que Ron était en cavale. Au petit, déjeuner, les enfants reçurent une lettre de Harry et Drago leur donnant rendez-vous à la tête de Sanglier à quinze heures. A ce moment Judith vit rouge.

-Quoi ! Deux sorties au village et deux fois que vous allez voir papa ! Je veux venir avec vous !

-Non ! dit sa sœur.

-Si !

-Judith arrête ! Tu ne viendras pas, dit Steven. Si tu veux on te racontera ce qu'ils nous veulent.

-De tout façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Judith fit une tête de cochon et partit de son coté. Une heure avant le rendez-vous, la fratrie se retrouvait dehors ;

-Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, dit Mélinda, pourquoi à la Tête de Sanglier.

-Parce que c'est au calme, dit Michaël.

-Peut-être mais ça m'intrigue, et de quoi ils voudraient nous parler ?

-Peut-être de Weasley.

-Peut-être.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tête de Sanglier et se retournèrent vers Jonathan, Lola et Kimberley.

-Ecoutez, dit Alexia, on préfèrerait que vous ne veniez pas. Attendez-nous si vous voulez.

-Moi je préfère rentrer, à tout à l'heure, dit Kimberley.

Jonathan et Lola rentrèrent eux aussi. William se retourna vers le pub et ouvrit la porte. Comme ils s'y attendaient, il n'y avait personne, le seul problème était que c'était au sens propre. Pas un chat dans le pub, même le barman n'était pas là. William s'avança vers le comptoir, le barman était mort.

-Tu sens ce que sens, dit William.

-Le piège à plein nez, répondit Alexia. On s'en va.

Tout à coup le décor se mit à changer. Ils étaient dans un endroit beaucoup lus sombre et plus délabré que le bar. Ils étaient tous regroupés au centre la pièce baguette en main. Un homme en noir arriva près d'eux. William sortit sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus !_

-_Protego !_

Le plus grand des Potter fut éjecté au fond de la pièce. Ensuite l'homme en question jeta un _Expelliarmus_ si puissant que les enfants furent tous projetés contre les murs et des menottes apparurent à leur poignet. L'individu disparut.

-Projection astrale, dit Alexia.

-Eh merde. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Ça à l'air d'avoir été habité ici, dit William.

-Et abandonnée surtout.

Ils étaient tous emprisonné et surtout seuls essayant de se libérer des chaînes.

-A votre avis, dit Suzanne, qui a pu faire ça ?

-Weaslay qui d'autre, dit Steven.

-Oui mais pourquoi ?

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour faire souffrir maman et Oncle Harry, dit Alexia, mais plutôt papa et Tante Anaëlle. Par contre pour vous, dit-elle en regardant les Degricourt, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-C'est cool, au moins on vivra une aventure, dit Alison.

-C'est vrai sauf que là, il n'y a pas d'action, lui dit sa sœur.

-Pas étonnant, c'est une belette, dit Steven.

Ils se mirent à rire et firent une pause. Ils se ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants quand Suzanne se mit à hurler.

-Quoi, fit Mélinda.

-Un rongeur ! J'ai la phobie des rongeurs !

-C'est pas un rongeur, c'est une mangouste, dit Alison.

-Une mangouste en Angleterre, tu dérailles Alison, lui dit Michaël.

-C'est pas une mangouste, dit William, c'est une véritable belette.

-Berk, fit Alexia, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi laid.

La belette se planta devant eux et c'est là que la belette se transforma en… Ronald Weasley. Quand ils virent ça, ils explosèrent tous de rire en disant que Drgao avait raison. Ils en avaient des crampes à l'estomac.

-La ferme !

Cela les refroidirent tout de suite Ils virent la rage dans les yeux de Ron.

A Poudlard, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner et évidemment nos élèves manquaient à l'appel. Jonathan et Lola se regarderaient de temps en temps. Où était-ils tous passés ? Que s'était-il passé dans le pub Le professeur Dumbledore remarqua leur absence.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où sont passés Mr Potter, Malefoy et Degricourt ainsi que Miss Malefoy, Potter et Degricourt ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Miss Malefoy, Standfford et O'Brian et Mr Davidson j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau à la fin du dîner.

Ils acquiescèrent et continuèrent à manger. A la fin de repas ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

-Vous savez où il sont n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait, dit Judith, mon père et Oncle Harry ont donné rendez-vous aux autres à la Tête de Sanglier…

-… puis ils ont préféré qu'on ne vienne pas et ils ont dit qu'ils nous raconteraient tout après, dit Kimberley.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on les a vu.

-Bien.

Rusard arriva avec une lettre pour le directeur. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et son visage blêmit tout de suite t il se mit à fait trembler la feuille entre ses mains.

-Retournez dans vos salles communes. Je m'occupe de ça.

Ils sortirent de bureau, Judith se mit à courir suivit de Kimberley, Lola et Jonathan. Elle s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande.

-Il se passe quelque chose de grave j'en suis sûre et vous avez vu la tête de Dumbledore. Olala…

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce où il y avait une cheminé. Judith se positionna devant elle, prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit : Ministère de la magie. Elle mit se tête et y trouva un stagiaire dans un bureau.

-Excusez-moi,… bonsoir… est-ce que Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter sont là ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pouvez-vous me les appelez, c'est urgent. Dîtes que c'est Judith qui vous envoie.

-Ecoute petite…

-Faîtes ce que je vous dit c'est une question de vit ou de mort !!!

Le stagiaire s'exécuta tout de suite. Drago et Harry arrivèrent.

-Judith, qu'est-ce qui est si urgent, demanda Drago.

-Ils… ils ont disparu papa !

-Qui ?

-Tout le monde ! Je suis la seule de la famille au château. Aujourd'hui, vous avez donné rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, tous y sont allés et ils ne sont pas revenus !

-On a donné rendez-vous à personne, chuchota Harry.

-Papa ? Oncle Harry j'ai peur. Et si c'était Ronald Weasley !

Judith se mit à pleurer.

-Ecoute ma chérie, dit Drago, tu restes au château. Tu ne sors pas même pour aller au parc.

-Ne pleure pas Judith, dit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas on va les retrouver. Va te coucher maintenant.

-Fait ce qu'on te dit.

Elle acquiesça et sortit sa tête de la cheminée, toujours en pleur. Les élèves restèrent dans la salle sur demande pour éviter de se faire prendre par Rusard à cette heure-ci dans le couloir.

A Ste Mangouste, Dumbledore venait de reconnaître le corps de son frère, le propriétaire du pub. En sortant de l'hôpital, il rencontra Anaëlle.

-Dr Potter.

-Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre frère. I ne méritait pas ça.

Le directeur lui sourit tristement et sortit des lieus pour retourner dans son école.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi et bonne St Valentin.


	18. La cabane hurlante

**_Lavande : _**Ne t'en fait pas, il y aura une suite, je ne peux pas laisser l'histoire en plan…

**_Juany_** : Merci pour la review et non je ne suis pas en vacances, je suis en Zone C, c'est la 2e à être en vacances.

**_Alvia_** : Il fallait bien trouver une raison au fait qu'on l'appelle belette.

**_Cécile _**: Il est évident que les parents vont agir pour sauver leurs enfants, et ne t'en fait pas les enfants ne mourront pas enfin… pour le moment, on verra après.

**_Lady125 _**: Merci.

_**Chapitre 18 : La cabane hurlante.**_

Le lendemain matin, Kimberley Judith Lola et Jonathan et retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour se préparer. Un peu plus tard, Judith entra dans la grande et y vit une gazette. Elle la prit et y lu l'article de sa mère.

_« Disparition à Poudlard._

_William, Anaïs, Alison Potter, Steven, Alexia Malefoy ainsi que Suzanne Mélinda et Michaël Degricourt ont disparu de la circulation. Ils auraient été vus pour la dernière fois à la Tête de Sanglier le pub qui appartenait au défunt frère d'Albus Dumbledore à qui nous présentons nos sincères condoléances… »_

C'était donc pour ça que Dumbledore ne semblait pas aller bien.

_« … le Ministère est actuellement entrain de chercher ces enfants._

_Hermione Malefoy.»_

A la fin de l'article, il y avait un petit astérisque qui demandait d'aller à la page onze si on voulait voir la suite de l'article, ce que fit Judith, elle y lit :

_« Maintenant je vais parler à titre personnel. Des lettre de harcèlement c'est une chose, des menaces de mort passe encore, mais que tu t'attaques à nos enfants, ça, je ne le concevrai pas Ronald. Alors lit bien, tu as intérêt de nous rendre nos gosses ou je te jure que j'irai te chercher par le peau du cou pour que tu reçoive une chose pire que le baiser du détraquer._

_Hermione Malefoy. »_

Judith eut un petit rire.

Ron, pendant ce temps était entrain de froisser le journal qu'il venait de lire à haute voix.

-Sale garce !

-Si nos pères apprenaient que vous faîtes du harcèlement à ma mère ils vous tueront, dit Steven.

Ron le regarda, s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant et se baissa pour être à sa taille.

-Tu ressembles bien à ta mère. Ta si jolie mère… Hermione Granger…

-Mrs Malefoy maintenant.

Ron le fusilla du regard et se retint de ne pas l'étrangler.

-Si seulement elle n'avait pas été avec ce… Malefoy, tu serais peut-être mon fils.

-Par pitié, s'il était son votre fils je serai votre fille mon Dieu quelle horreur. Je préfère avoir un père qui rabaissait ma mère à l'époque que d'avoir un mangemort comme vous père.

-Franchement, si j'étais votre fils, je me serai déjà suicidé rien que savoir que mon père transforme en belette.

Tout le monde se mit à rire malgré la fatigue qui les envahissait.

-J'avais l'intention de t'épargner Malefoy, mais tout compte fais, tu ressembles bien à ton père. _Endoloris !_

Steven se tordit de douleur, alors que les autres suppliait Ron d'arrêter. Steven avait beau souffrir, il ne hurlait pas pour autant, Ron tait vraiment remonter en enchaînant les sorts.

-Tu ne hurles pas ?! Vas-y hurle ! HURLE ! _Endoloris ! Endoloris !_

-Arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ! Laissez-le tranquille ! dit Mélinda.

-Toi la ferme ! Tu dois certainement être… sa petite amie. Je rêve, on n'a jamais vu une Weasley avec un Malefoy. _Endoloris !_

Apparemment, Ronald Weasley était devenu un homme très très sadique. Mélinda hurlait de douleur à en faire crever les tympans.

-Stop ! Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à elle, espèce de lâche !

-Moi, lâche ?

-Oui, vous ! Hurla Suzanne. Vous êtes un lâche pour vous en prendre à des gamins ! Des gamins !

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton Oncle ?!

-Mon oncle ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu ma mère parler d'un quelconque oncle qui se transforme en belette.

Ce fut la parole de trop, il la gifla. Suzanne sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

-Seuls les lâches frappe au lieu de parler.

Et un revers. Maintenant il regarda tout le monde d'un œil sournois.

-A qui vais-je m'en prendre maintenant… vous !

Au Ministère, alors que Drago et Harry se préparaient, Ginny arriva en catastrophe en secouant Harry.

-Dites-moi que vous allez les retrouver, dîtes-moi que vous allez les retrouver.

-Ginny, on va les retrouver, lâche-moi maintenant.

-Tuez-le pas la même occasion.

-Tu…tu veux qu'on le tue ? demanda Drago.

-Moi je ne veux pas le tuer, dit Harry, je veux qu'il souffre.

-Oui, vous le poignardez à dix endroits différents, vous le lâchez dans l'Allée des Embrumes et vous le laissez agoniser. David va venir avec vous.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es folle, il est pas Aurors ! dit Drago.

-Et, alors, ce sont nos enfants ! Il vous rejoindra au pub.

Ginny sortit du Ministère. Drago et Harry tranplanèreent et trouvèrent David devant le pub. Ils commencèrent à chercher des indices. A Poudalrd, tout était plutôt calme et Judith sentait le regard des autres élèves se poser sur elle. Et oui, tout le monde avait lu la Gazette des Sorcier. Judith se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjours Miss Malefoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Je… je voulais vous présentez mes condoléances.

-Merci, Judith.

Judith, allait sortir du bureau mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Encore autre chose Judith ?

-Je… je voudrais savoir, est-ce que… je peux rester ici, s'il vous plait ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Judith, prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Dans le refuge où était Ron, Steven se remettait petit à petit des sortilèges ainsi que Mélinda. Suzanne saignait de la bouche et ce fut au tour d'Alison et Anaïs d'être lessivée.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça ! dit Alexia. Pourquoi vous ne vous attaquez pas à nous deux ! Nous avons tout les deux dix-sept ans et sommes de taille ! Mais eux, ce sont des gamins !

-Vous voulez vous mesurer à moi ? D'accord, deux contre un ce n'est pas équitable mais à vous deux vous faîtes mon âge.

Ron libéra avec un grand sourire.

-Non ! Hurla Suzanne, vous êtes fou, il va vous terrasser il est vil !

-_Stupéfix _! Au moins elle nous fichera la paix. Alors, fit Ron, je vous laisse commencer. Surprenez-moi.

Alexia et William se regardèrent et se mirent à l'action. Alexia tranplana derrière Ron, celui-ci se retourna et William le projeta. Ron était à terre. Les autres les félicitèrent. Mais Ron disparut.

-Projection astral.

-Encore ! C'est pas vrai ! William, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-Oui. Allez on se tire !

Ils libérèrent les autres et était près à sortir de là, mais un champ de force apparût et les projeta contre le mur, ils étaient de nouveau coincés.

-Comment il a fait ça ?

-Magie noire.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Harry et David fouillaient le pub de fond en comble mais ne trouvèrent rien.

-Ils ont tous prit quand ils ont emmené le corps.

-Où alors, Weasley est malin, dit Drago.

Celui-ci allait ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il y jeta un sortilège mais rien. Il se retourna vers les autres.

-J'ai osé dire malin ?

-Oui. Il y a quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu. Fouillons encore, dit David.

Et ils repartirent à la rechercher de quoi ? Il ne le savaient pas mais comptaient bien le découvrir.

A Poudlard, Lola et Jonathan étaient dans leur salle commune à ne rien faire attendant un signe, quoi que ce soit qui puisse leur dire que leurs amis n'avait rien.

-Au fait, où est Judith, demanda Lola.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jonathan. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Elle est peut-être dehors ?

-Non, son père lui a interdit de sortir. Elle est dans le château il ne fait pas t'en faire.

-Moi je vais vous dire où elle est. Elle est avec sa sœur et son frère entrain de se faire torturer par ce psychopathe.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Stones ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité, mais moi je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais pu les blairer les Malefoy. Alors on va dire que ça m'arrange.

Lola sortit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort mais quelqu'un fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. La petite Malefoy qui venait juste d'entrer ne paraissait pas en colère mais un rictus la trompa.

-Franchement tu devrais avoir honte. Tu t'es fait terrasser deux fois par une simple petite gamine de tout juste treize ans. La prochaine fois que tu recommences, tu sauras ce que c'est de recevoir un _Stupéfix_ en pleine poitrine.

Judith changea de visage, se retourna vers Lola et Jonathan qui dit.

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'ai passé la journée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Vous venez manger ?

De retour dans le pub, les trois sorcier cherchaient encore et toujours un quelconque indices quand Drago s'approcha du comptoir et marcha sur une planche mal cloué. Le décor changea.

-Super Malefoy mais où on est, demanda David.

-La cabane hurlante, dit Harry.

-Où ça ?

C'est là que des hurlements se firent entendre. Les trois pères coururent jusqu'à la pièce s'où provenait les hurlement. Une fois-là bas, ils trouvèrent William et Alexia à terre inconscients, Suzanne _stupéfixée_ de nouveau, Mélinda qui pleurait, Michaël insultant Ron de tout les nom Anaïs et Alison avec plus pâle que jamais et Steven entrain de subir les _Doloris_ et Anaëlle Hermione et Ginny, retenu par les autres mangemorts et confisquées de leur baguette. Ron tourna la tête avec un sourire et dit.

-Je vous ai dit que je m'échapperai.

C'est là que Steven se mit à chanter.

-Elle court la belette, la belette du bois mesdames, elle court elle court la belette la belette des bois jolie. Elle est passée par ici et repassera par là. Elle court elle court…

-La ferme ! Les _Doloris_ ne te suffise pas ! Puisque c'est comme ça autant t'éliminer de cette terre !

-_Expelliarmus _! Il faut être plus rapide la prochaine fois !

Ron fut encore une fois projeté. Les deux autre allaient attaquer mais en voulant les attaquer, ils libérèrent les trois mères qui reprirent leurs baguettes et les _stupéfixèrent._ Les enfants étaient maintenant hors de danger.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà les enfants sont sain et sauf… pour le moment. Lol. Bon week-end.


	19. Weasley en belette

**_Lady125 : _**Je ne dis rien en ce qui concerne Ron et la mort.

**_Amy Evans : _**Merci. Tu verras qu'avec Ron ce ne sera pas fini.

**_Twinzie_** : On va dire que tu n'as rien vu. _Le pour le moment_, n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas que je déteste Ron, c'est juste que ce personnage n'est pas intéressant. Tu vas peut-être trouvé ça paradoxale mais il est si peu intéressant que je pense qu'il va rester en vie dans HP7 que Hermione et Harry vont mourir.

**_Alvia_** : on verra pour la souffrance.

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : Je crois que tu vas un peu vite, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Cécile _**: Ron n'est pas devenu le nouveau Voldemort, loin de là et non Steven n'est devenu fou comme les parents de Neville, il se moque de Ron tout simplement.

_**Chapitre19 : Weasley en belette.**_

Ils firent appel à d'autres Aurors pour emmener les trois hommes en prison sans passer par la case départ, c'est-à-dire le procès. Avant de partir en prison, Ron s'adressa à Hermione.

-Hermione, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Tu sais on ne se reverra sans doute plus.

-Je vais faire mieux que ça. Tu te souviens la claque que j'ai donnée à Malefoy en troisième année.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier.

-Ça te dit que je recommence ?

-Maman !

-Oui, je veux voir ça, dit Ron.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et CLAC ! Ron avait une grosse marque rouge.

-Ne t'avise plus de toucher à nos enfants.

-Espèce de garce !

-Tu veux que je recommence ? Tenez le bien, dit-elle aux Aurors.

Hermione venait de lui donner un coup bien placer. Ron était officiellement castré. Les insultes de sa part jaillirent mais furent interrompu par le transplanage des Aurors. Maintenant, il fallait ramener les enfants à Poudlard et ce n'était vraiment pas facile quand on avait des trois quarts des enfants inconscients. Ils les firent léviter et suivirent Hermione et Harry pour sortir de la cabane hurlante et se retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils les emmenèrent ensuite à l'infirmerie, passage obligatoire, bien sûr.

-Je m'occupe d'eux, rentrez chez-vous, dit Mrs Pomfrech mais Anaëlle l'avait décidé autrement.

-Je ne veux pas laisser mes bébés dans cet état.

-Mrs Potter, vos enfants n'ont rien, ils sont simplement fatigué avec tout ce qu'ils ont du subir. Vous êtes médicomage, vous devriez le savoir.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche !

-Si elle reste je reste ! dit Ginny.

-Et moi, il n'est pas question que je m'en aille ! Intervint Hermione.

Et une dispute éclata entre Mrs Pomfrech et les trois mères qui voulaient rester auprès de leurs enfants. Harry, Drago et David s'assirent sur un lit attendant que la tempête se clame.

-Mesdames, il est hors de question que vous restiez ici. Rentrez chez-vous tout de suite.

Un enfant commença à gigoter et à ouvrir les yeux, c'est Anaïs.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon bébé, maman est là…

-Miss Potter, ce n'est pas le moment, rendormez-vous. Vous voyez, vous me l'avez réveillée alors s'il vous plait messieurs, prenez vos épouses et emmenez-les chez vous où je vous expulse à coup de pied dans le derrière !

Ils se levèrent difficilement, prirent leurs femmes et transplanèrent après être sortit du château. Le lendemain, les enfants se réveillèrent un par un et une fois qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Mrs Pomfrech leur dit qu'ils pouvaient sortir dès qu'ils le désiraient. Quand il pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans la grande salle, une jolie petite tête blonde fonça vers son frère et sa sœur.

-Papa et Oncle Harry vous ont retrouvé ?

-Et oui.

Kimberley qui arrivait derrière se jeta sur Mélinda et Steven et leur dit qu'ils n'iraient à partir de maintenant, nul part sans elle. Ensuite ce fit au tour de Jonathan et Lola d'arriver.

-Vous savez que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie moi ! Ne refaite plus jamais ça, la prochaine fois que vous avez un rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier je viens quoi que vous disiez c'est clair. Bande d'inconscients !

-Ça y est t'es calmé Lola ?

-Oui.

-Lisez un peu ce que Mrs Malefoy a écrit, dit Jonathan.

_« C'est fini._

_Ronald Weasley a été emprisonnée à nouveau pour l'enlèvement des enfants de la famille Potter, Malefoy et Degricourt. Ces derniers n'ont rien de grave malgré des sorts impardonnables qu'ils ont subit ; Ils sont donc saints et saufs à Poudlard._

_Hermione Malefoy. »_

-Judith, devine en quoi se transforme Weasley ? dit Steven.

-… ne me dit pas que c'est en belette ?

-Si.

La petite Malefoy explosa de rire devant la grande salle en disant que son père était le meilleur. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au ministère, Harry et Drago étaient dans la salle d'entraînement entrain de s'étrangler de rire. Drago venait de se rappeler d'un détail, la chanson de Steven et le fait que la belette se transformait en belette. Et ça faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans une totale crise de fou rire. Harry se mit à tousser. Ça y est il s'étouffait.

-Tu vas me tuer, je vais me prendre un verre d'eau.

Pas le temps, Maugrey arriva.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de suite. Drago essaya de tout lui expliquer en essayant de ne pas rire et conclu par…

-La belette se transforme en belette.

Rien, pas un rire.

-Vous savez Weasley, le roux que j'appelais la belette est un animagus qui se transforme en belette.

Toujours rien.

-Laisse tomber, plus ça vieillit et moins ça comprend l'humour, dit Harry.

-PARDON ? Je suis vieux !

-Oups.

Drago et Harry partirent avant de subir la colère d'Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil.

-Au lieu d'agir comme deux pauvres imbéciles heureux, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au travail ou je vous vire !

-Impossible, on est les meilleur ! Hurla Harry.

-Quoi ! Tu me provoques ?!

-Potter, tu ne peux pas la fermer ! Lui dit Drago.

-Non.

-T'es un crétin.

-Tu crois vraiment que ta sœur a épousé un crétin ?

-Oui.

-Pff… si moi je suis un crétin, toi t'es un débile profond.

-Répète un peu !

De retour à Poudlard, Judith avait fait des siennes avec une certaines Stones. Effectivement, elle avait beau l'avoir prévenu de ne pas s'attaquer à sa famille et ben on, il fallait qu'elle en dise du mal. Judith avait prit sa baguette et… _Stupéfix !_

-Miss Malefoy, trop c'est trop. Vous n'avez pas le droit de juter ce genre de sort en dehors des cours et ce n'est pas de votre âge, dit le professeur McGonagall.

-Mais…

-…Et ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre père qui vous as apprit ça ou sinon je le convoquerait moi-même votre… papa !

-C'est pas mon père qui me l'a appris, je l'ai lu dans le livre de Steven.

Là, tous les regards se braquèrent vers Steven. Il était entrain de se demander ce qu'il avait encore fait. Ah oui, peut-être qu'il avait, une jour à la bibliothèque, apprit à sa sœur comment lancer un _Stupéfix_. C'est qu'elle apprenait vite la petite.

-Mr Malefoy, comment pouvez vous être aussi irresponsable !

-Je…

-Je ne veux rien savoir !

-Mais…

-Taisez-vous !

Les jours passaient durant lesquels, la querelle entre William et Alexia avait repris. Tout avaient commencé un simple jour, tout le monde riait, ils faisait beau, pas d'incident en vu jusqu'à ce que William dise la phrase de trop.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi John, mais Alexia tu as du prendre dix kilos depuis la rentrée. Aller, demain au régime.

-Quoi ! Et toi avec ta tête pleine d'acné. T'es même pas en âge de dire que t'es un homme et ensuite tu vines me critiquer ! Je me demande bien ce qui Suzanne peut bien te trouver, Potterette.

-Surveille ton langage Malefoy. Tu parle à un Potter, rappelle-toi.

-J'en tremble de peur, Potterette !

La guerre avait été déclarée, durant deux semaines aidée pas leur frère et sœurs essayant d'élabore un plan pour humilier l'autre de la plus terrible des façons évidemment. Suite à ça, heure de colle et beuglante à gogo et tout était rentré dans l'ordre grâce, ou plutôt à cause d'un petit incident même voir peut-être un gros incident si William n'avait pas été là. En fait Suzanne et Jonathan voulaient que les deux cousins s'isolent pour discuter tranquillement et quel autre meilleur endroit que le toit de Poudlard, leur endroit favori à tous. Alexia et Jonathan arrivèrent et virent Suzanne et William.

-Qu'est-ce qu'_il/ elle _fait là ? Dirent les cousins en même temps.

-Surprise…

-Ecoutez, dit Suzanne, on en a vraiment marre de vos querelles infantiles et on voudraient ça cesse.

-C'est toi qui dit alors que tu t'amuses des querelles.

-C'était avant de sortir avec toi, William.

Jonathan et Suzanne sortirent et les enfermèrent à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient. Là, la porte s'ouvrirait d'elle-même. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le toit profitant de la belle vue mais ne profitant pas pour se parler.

-C'est ridicule.

Alexia allait se leva pour rentrer quand une ardoise la fit trébucher. Elle faillit tomber dans le vide mais William la retint de justesse.

-William !

-T'en fait pas je te tiens !

Il la tint de toutes ses forces essayant de la ramener sur le toit et après un temps d'effort, William réussit à la ramener près de lui. Alexia était rouge, respirait fort, tremblait et pleurait. Après quelques instants, ils purent entrer dans le château. Quand Jonathan et Suzanne virent la tête d'Alexia ils surent qu'il avaient fait une bêtise et allèrent tout de suite s'excuser.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, dîtes tout simplement ce que vous en pensez…

A samedi, si possible.


	20. Je me vengerai

**_Miss Malefoy _**: merci pour la review et la MAJ est tous les Mercredi et Samedi.

**_Alvia _**: oui Alexia a faillit sauter pas dessus le toi.

**_Lady125_** : Je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point là.

**_Sabrina Malefoy_** : merci.

**_Cécile_** : Alexia**** n'est pas du tout enceinte, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te fait penser ça. Avec ce n'est pas fini et je ne sais pas si William et Alexia vont recommencer à se disputer.

**_Camille _**: Les mères ont tout simplement été enlevées.

_**Chapitre 20 : Je me vengerai.**_

Personne n'avait entendu parler de cet incident et heureusement parce qu'il était interdit d'aller sur le toit de l'école. Depuis ce moment là, William et Alexia ne s'étaient plus disputés, c'était au moins une bonne chose. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et avec elle les examens. On pouvait voir les cinquièmes et septièmes années avec des livres entrain de réviser.

-Suzanne, on sort au village, tu viens avec nous ? demanda sa sœur.

-Non, révision oblige. Amusez-vous bien.

-A plus tard.

Anaïs, Alison et Michaël ainsi que Mélinda Steven et Kimberley partirent à Pré-au-Lard. Les enfants de troisième année partirent de leur côté ainsi que Kimberley. Kimberley ?

-Où tu vas Kim ?

-Je… j'ai… un rancard, à plus !

-Quoi ?

Kimberley partit comme une furie à son rendez-vous avec et donner plus d'explications. Maintenant Steven et Mélinda étaient seuls. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ? C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard tout les deux en véritable couple.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On a qu'à faire comme d'habitude, enfin comme quand on allait au village tout les deux sans pour autant être ensemble enfin…

-J'ai compris, dit Mélinda.

Ils partirent tout les deux au Trois Balais puis chez Honeyduke et allèrent même dans la boutique de farce et attrape de Fred et Georges. Malgré leur âge, ils adoraient toujours jouer des tours autres, surtout à leurs femmes qui détestaient ça.

-Oncle Fred, Oncle Georges !

-Bonjour ma petite Mémé, dit Fred.

-Eh, c'est ma Mémé, répliqua Georges.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, dit Mélinda, vous me vieillissez, je ne vais avoir que quinze ans vous savez, je suis encore jeune.

-On le sait ma petite Mémé euh… Mélinda.

-Bon, j'étais passé vous dire un petit bonjour. On va vous laisser, à bientôt.

Ils sortirent du magasin et passèrent devant une affiche d'avis de recherche de Ron. Mélinda sortit sa baguette elle mit sa petite touche personnelle à l'affiche et Mr Ronald Weasley de vint Mrs Ronaldette Weasley. Steven rit devant le chef d'œuvre Cette prit l'affiche et la fourra dans son sac. Il fallait bien faire rire les autres. Ensuite ils passèrent comme d'habitude devant la cabane hurlante et y restèrent quelques instants.

-Je ne verrai plus jamais cet endroit comme avant, soupira Mélinda. Pour moi ce sera…

-… un lieu de torture…, poursuivit Steven.

-Oui. Steven, comment tu as fait pour rester de marbre au _Doloris._ C'est horrible, avec ce sort tu as l'impression de recevoir des coups de dague en plein cœur.

-Je… mon père m'a expliqué ce que son père lui faisait quand il était jeune et il m'a dit que les mangemorts aime voir leur victime souffrir, hurler de douleur et les supplier d'arrêter. Et il m'a dit que si cela devait m'arriver, je ne devrais jamais montrer mes faiblesses.

-Vraiment ? Moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler. En fait tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien, tu lui as tenu tête, c'était courageux de ta part.

-On l'a tous été.

-Toi plus que les autres, Ronald Weasley s'est acharné contre toi et tu n'as pas broncher, à part cette petite chanson que tu nous à faites.

Steven se mit à rire.

A Poudlard, à la bibliothèque, Lola, Alexia Jonathan et William étaient le nez dans leur bouquin, mais c'était dur de se concentrer quand on avait Alexia et Jonathan en face de soit qui se taquinait.

-Vous me rendez malade, dit Lola.

-Fait comme moi, lui dit William, ne t'occupe pas d'eux.

-Mais toi ne t'es pas mieux à reluquer Suzanne.

-Lola tu m'énerves, chuchota Alexia en colère, il va vraiment falloir tu trouver quelqu'un.

-Ça jamais de la vie.

Un certain Serpentard de nom d'Ulrich à qui ils ne parlaient pratiquement jamais s'avança vers eux.

-Euh… Jonathan, tu pourrais me passez tes notes ?

-Tiens, elles s'appellent revient !

-T'inquiètes. Salut Lola.

-S… salut.

Ulrich repartit de son côté. Lola rougit baissa la tête à la simple petite attention que lui avait accorder le jeune homme.

-Tu veux une baffe ?! Lui dit Alexia.

-Quoi ? Mais non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je cite « Les mecs sont tous des salaud, je vais devenir lesbiennes, vous me rendez tous malade » mais toi de ton côté tu as craqué pour un garçon et tu ne m'en parler même pas !

-Chut ! Laisse tomber tu veux.

-Ne compte pas sur moi.

Lola pris ses affaires pour sortir de la bibliothèque avant qu'Alexia s'énerve et ne se rende pas compte qu'elle rentrait dans quelqu'un.

-Ulrich.

-Lola. Tiens Jonathan, merci.

-De rien.

Ulrich repartit de son côté. Lola resta plantée droit comme un piquet.

-De toute façon je ne l'intéresse pas et on ne s'est jamais parlé.

Elle retourna aux cachots tête baissée.

-Au moins elle à trouver l'amour, soupira la plus grande des Malefoy.

-Mais elle est tellement pessimiste qu'elle risque de le faire fuir avant même qu'il ne l'ait approché.

-Will, elle a eu une peine de cœur. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, comment peux-tu être aussi insensible.

-Moi insensible, hurla-t-il, après tout ce que j'ai subit de ta part quand on était petits et encore maintenant ! Si il y a bien quelqu'un de sensible ici, c'est moi !

-Chut ! Se taire ou c'est la porte, dit Mrs Pince.

-Pardon Mrs.

-Excusez-nous Mrs, mais vous savez William a le syndrome de Gilles de le Tourette alors il a du mal à se contrôler. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

-A ton avis Malefoy.

Mrs Pince repartit derrière son bureau et les élèves continuèrent leur révision.

De retour à Pré-au-Lard, Kimberley alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Alors, comment c'était ton rancard, demanda Mélinda. C'était avec la cinquième année ?

-Oui et c'était nul. Les cinquièmes années sont immatures et débiles. J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas comme ça Steven.

A Azkaban, tout reprenait son cours. Drago et Harry enfermaient des psychopathes se prenant pour Voldemort.

-Tremblez devant le puissant Voldemort.

-Mais oui mais oui, on tremble.

-Le Lord reviendra et tuera tous les impurs de cette Terre.

-Et moi je le vénère. Et un de moins.

Les deux Aurors, passèrent devant une cellule bien barricader, la cellule de Weaslay bien sûr. Après avoir apprit qu'il était animagus, il fallait bien prendre des précautions.

-Malefoy, eh Malefoy. Ça t'a fait quoi de voir ton fils se faire torturer par moi ?

-Allez on s'en va Malefoy, viens !

Drago suivit Harry pour sortir de la prison. Ron rit et dit par la suite :

-Harry te donne des ordres maintenant ? Il fut un temps où tu ne te laissais pas dicter ta conduite. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais je regrette ce Malefoy-là.

-Il fut un temps où je haïssais Hermione et pourtant je l'ai épousé et nous avons trois enfants.

Ron écarquilla els yeux à la dernière phrase.

-Trois ? Je n'en ai vu que deux.

-Tu peux dire merci à la troisième, parce c'est grâce à elle que tu te trouves ici.

Cela eut le don d'énerver le rouquin, qui donna un cou de pied dans la porte et s'y fit mal par la même occasion. Il en manquait une. Une ! Cette fille apparemment, il aurait pu la capturé et la tuer. Il la tuera, il en était sûr.

-Je me vengerai !

-On te croit, dit Drago.

Harry et Drago sortirent de la prison pour se rendre au ministère.

-Il va falloir éviter de prendre ses menace la légère, dit Harry.

-Potter, t'a vu où il est enfermé ? Il ne s'échappera pas. Même transformé en belette, c'est impossible. Et les lieux sont fait anti-trasplanage et anti-projection astrale.

-T'as sans doute raison mais je n'ai pas confiance.

-Potter, il ne pourra pas s'échapper, crois-moi.

Pourtant, à la prison, un certain Ronald Weasley venait de disparaître de sa cellule. Comment ? En fait, les Aurors n'avaient pas arrêté Ron, mais une projection astrale. On ne peut pas se projeter astralement dans la prison mais les projections peuvent en sortir…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Verdict ?


	21. De nouveau ouverte

Je vais dire merci à**_ Auroreuh, Curieuse du 78,_** **_Miss Lalou,_** **_Lady125 _**et à **_Gabriella Johnson_** pour leur review.

**_Twinzie : _**comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre ou qui vivra verra… tu verras bien pour Judith.

**_Amy Evans_** : merci. Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai amélioré mon style, ça me fait plaisir.

**_Viviane_** : Oui vive la chasse à la belette tu as raison ! lol.

**_Alvia_** : Et oui, Ron s'est encore évadé. Il est pire qu'un psychopathe.

**_Cécile _**: Will avait juste dit ça pour taquiner sa cousine. Crois-moi que Ron va s'en prendre à la plus petite des Malefoy.

**_Miss Malefoy :_** S'il s'est enfui c'est pour une raison précise…

**_Gabriela Johnson_** : tout ce que tu peux savoir c'est que Ron ne va pas faire de bonne chose.

**_Chapitre 21 : De nouveau ouverte._**

A partir du moment où Alexia sut que sa meilleure amie en pinçait pour un Serpantard, elle fit tout pour qu'Ulrich soit le plus souvent avec eux donc avec elle et qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise. Quand ils étaient en pleine discussion dans la salle commune, Alexia l'invitait pour qu'il en fasse partit ou lors des repas, elle lui réservait pile une place à côté de Lola ce qui avait le don de l'énerver te de la faire rougir.

-Alexia arrête !

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ce que tu fais !

-Et je fais quoi ?

-Tu essaies de me trouver quelqu'un.

-Je n'essais pas de te trouver quelqu'un, je l'ai déjà fait. J'essaie juste de faire en sorte que vous vous rapprochiez.

-Oui, c'est de ça dont je parle. Arrête !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne marchera jamais. Je ne l'intéresse pas.

-Salut les filles.

-Tiens, Ulrich.

Lola retourna et rougit en un clin d'œil. Alexia, elle, avait un large sourire.

-Bon, ben, je vous laisse. Moi j'ai **quelqu'un** … qui m'attend.

Elle sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la grande salle sous les regards tueurs de Lola. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'abandonne de lui et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme celui-là, avec ses yeux marron vert ?

-Ça va ? dit-il.

-Ben… je… oui et toi.

-Ça va bien.

Ils restèrent planté l'un en face de l'autre. Tic-tac, tic-tac. Eh Oh, l'heure tourne! Lola sortit de la salle suivit d'Ulrich. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Lola ?

-Oui ?

Ulrich se pencha vers Lola et l'embrassa. Puis il partit dans la grande salle. Lola resta incertaine quelques instants le temps que son cerveau se remette en marche. Il venait de l'embrasser ! Il venait de l'embrasser ? Mais pourquoi est-il partit ? Sans même savoir pourquoi, Lola commença à devenir en colère. Elle se dirigea dans la grande salle et de mit pile poil devant Ulrich. Alexia et Jonathan se demandaient ce qu'elle avait.

-Il n'y a pas écrit bonne poire, là. Non mais pour qui tu te prends, et surtout pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de m'embrasser et de partir prendre ton petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais tu t'es crut dans quel monde ? Moi j'attends des explications. Je ne suis pas une groupie avec qui tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras. Si c'est ce que tu veux, va voir Stones ! Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Ulrich l'avait embrassé une seconde fois et lui avait chuchoté :

-Tu me plais.

-Ah ben là c'est mieux.

Lola s'assit et prit son petit déjeuner. Alexia se dit que sa meilleure amie devenait de plus en plus folle.

Au Manoir Malefoy, les adultes étaient de repos. Hermione était dans le bureau de son mari entrain de terminer des articles alors que Drago arrivait.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà réveillée ?

-J'ai du travail.

-Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot repos ?

-Non. Drago, tes cheveux sont mouillés, tu détruis tous mes articles. Sort d'ici !

Drago soupira bruyamment et l'enlaça.

-Granger un peu de repos ne fait de mal à personne. Tu devrais arrêter si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle _Miss je-sais-tout_ _ambulante._

-Ça ne me fait plus rien Malefoy. Mais si tu fais ça je t'appellerais la…

Drago l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

-Comment allais-tu m'appeler ? Ah oui, la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée au monde.

-Pas du tout. Allez, laisse-moi finir mon travail.

-Chérie…

-Oui ?

-Et je fais quoi moi pendant ce temps ?

-Va voir Harry. Il doit sans doute empêcher Anaëlle de travailler.

Effectivement, alors qu'Anaëlle se préparait pour aller à l'hôpital, Mr Potter, lui supplia de ne pas aller travailler ce jour là.

-S'il te plait ?

-Non mais tu vas arrêter oui ! C'est quoi ce caprice, tu ne me l'avais jamais faîte celle-là.

-Ana chérie, mon rayon de soleil, la femme de ma vie je…

-NON !

-Mais…

-NON !

-T'en fait pas soeurette j'arrive.

Drago débarqua chez les Potter comme un cheveux dans la soupe.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Hurla Harry. On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ?

-Pas besoin quand on a la clé.

-Parce que t'as la clé ? Parce qu'il a la clé ? dit Harry à sa femme.

-La ferme Potter.

Drago !

-Pardon. Je suis venu te débarrasser de cette sangsue, va travailler, je m'occupe de ton mari.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sangsue ?!

-On t'as rien demandé alors boucle-la Potter. Aller file Anaëlle.

Elle prit ses affaires et partit à l'hôpital. Harry couru jusqu'à la porte et dit :

-Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé !!

Drago était écroulé de rire et s'arrêta quand il vit Harry le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, quelque chose me dit que tu as tenté de distraire Hermione et ça n'a pas marché.

Drago soupira et regarda ailleurs alors que Harry riait.

-Allez on va passer une journée entre homme, dit Drago.

-Franchement, on bosse ensemble tous les jours, on a les mêmes jours de repos, je commence à me demander avec qui je me suis marié.

Ils partirent passé une journée entre mec.

A Poudlard, la journée allait déjà toucher à sa fin. Les enfants s'apprêtaient à dîner et Judith dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Elle allait en sortir quand elle vit une grande personne devant elle.

-Judith Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Ronald Weasley.

Le premier réflexe qu'eût Judith fut de se mettre à hurler ce qui alerta Alexia et Steven qui se mirent à courir suivit des autres membres de la famille jusqu'au toilettes. Là ils virent Ron la main devant la bouche de Judith qui essayait de se débattre. Ron se dirigeai vers une sorte de tuyaux qui semblait mener dans un autre lieu.

-Allez avertir Dumbledore ! Vite ! Hurla William.

Kimberley partit avertir Dumbledore. Ronald essaya de jeter des sorts aux élèves qui les évitaient. Ron se dirigea vers le tuyau et sauta avec Judith. En voyant ça, Alexia Steven et William sautèrent. Mélinda y alla en voyant Steven, Suzanne et les jumelles en voyant Willaim et Michaël en voyant ses deux sœurs et le tuyaux disparût pour faire place à des robinets.

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour, soupira Jonathan.

-Ça arrive tout le temps ça ? demanda Ulrich.

-Non, mais bienvenu chez les Malefoy, Potter Weaslay, Granger…

-… DeVillois, Degricourt, et Black.

-Ok.

-Aller, on va aller rejoindre Kimberley.

Jonathan, Lola et Ulrich se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore en courant. A peine entrer dans le bureau, ils purent entendre de la bouche de leur directeur.

-La chambre des secrets a été ouverte.

**_Fin du chapitre_**.

Je dois dire que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. Je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain.


	22. Videa Alavista

**_Lady 125 _**: Il reste environ 4 à 5 chapitre, je vais voir.

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : En fait dans mon histoire il apprend le fourchelangue et l'énonce brièvement dans le prochain chapitre.

**_Kimmy Potter_** : Si Ron peut parler Fourchelangue.

**_Viviane_** : Non, il n'y pas de Fille de Voldemort cacher quelque part.

**_Lola_** : Merci.

**_Miss Malefoy_** : En lisant le chapitre tu vas faire plus que te mettre en colère.

**_Amy Evans_** : Mais non tes reviews ne sont pas trop longue lol. Jonathan Lola et Ulrich ne vont pas agir dans ce chapitre.

**_Cécile _**: Merci. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, tu penses bien. Tu verras tout par toi-même.

_**Chapitre 22 : Videa Alavista.**_

Après un long voyage dans les « tuyaux », ils atterrirent sur un tas d'os. Judith fut libéré mais continua à hurler.

-La ferme !

Ron lui donna une bonne gifle.

-Ne la touchez pas ! _Expelliarmus !_

Ron fut éjecté. Alexia prit la main de sa petite sœur et ils commencèrent à courir dans les dédales de la chambre des secrets. Ils ne savaient pas ou ils étaient mais en tout cas ils couraient. Ils se cachèrent dans une impasse.

-Pourquoi on se cache, dit Steven, on est plus nombreux donc plus fort.

-Oui mais il a la projection astral avec lui, il est imbattable.

-Nous deux on transplane, dit William.

-Tu crois que ça marche ici ? demanda sa cousine.

-Essayons.

William tenta de transplaner, rien.

-C'est fichu, souffla Michaël.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, il ne peut pas faire de projection astrale, déduisit Alison.

-Tu as tord.

Une projection astrale de Ron se trouvait devant eux. Il lança un sort qui fut contré par William.

-_Immobilis,_ lança Mélinda.

Ron ne bougea plus. Ils se remirent à courir. Mélinda se mit à hurler à son tour. Se trouvait devant eux des ossements de basilique avec une statue du buste de…

-Salazard Serpentard.

-On est dans la chambre des Secrets ? demanda Judith.

-Oui, et c'est le basilique que papa à tuer, dit Anaïs. En espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre.

Ils restèrent quelques instant devant la statue puis Judith se sentit s'élever. Ron lui avait jeté le sort de lévitation. Les élèves sortirent leurs baguettes.

-Non, non, non. Ne faîtes pas ça ou je l'expulse contre le rocher et… bye bye Judith. Baissez vos baguettes ou je la tue. Aller, mettez les à terre !

Ils obéirent. Ron se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes trop naïfs.

Il l'envoya valser mais William eut le bon réflexe de se jeter sur sa baguette.

-_Accio,_ Judith Malefoy ! (Si c'est possible)

Il l'attrapa et entre temps, Alexia avait prit sa baguette pour le _Stupéfixer._

-On n'y arrivera jamais, dit-elle.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les parents des enfants étaient encore remontés, surtout Harry.

-Où les a-t-il emmené ? Où les a-t-il emmené ?

-Dans la chambre des secrets, dit le directeur d'un ton las.

Harry partit en courant vers les toilettes des filles. Il dit une phrase en Fourchelangue et la chambre s'ouvrit. Il plongea dans la chambre suivit de Drago et des autres parents. Une fois dans la chambre, ils se trouvèrent devant Ron.

-Tiens vous êtes là. Le Fourchelangue a vraiment du bon, tu sais Harry. Et c'est si simple. Dit ce dernier avec un large sourire. Trouvez-moi si vous le pouvez.

Il se transforma en belette et se mit à courir. C'est que ça court drôlement vite ces bestioles. Les parents avaient du mal à l'attraper. La belette ou plutôt Ron courait pour se retrouver devant les enfants.

-Merde, merde… on court.

-Non, je vais la massacrer.

-Judith, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

-On l'attrape !

-J'y arrive pas, elle va… enfin il… merde, ça court vite !

Les parents se retrouvèrent ensuite devant leurs enfants. En une fraction de seconde, la belette disparut, une projection astral de Ron arriva et repartit aussi vite en emportant Judith.

-Judith…, souffla Hermione.

Au château, Jonathan Kimberley, Lola et maintenant Ulrich, étaient devant l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets attendant un quelconque signe d'ouverture pour s'y introduire. Il était hors de question qu'ils retournent dans leur dortoir.

-Cinq km à pied ça u-se, ça u-se. Cinq km à pied, ça u-se les souliers, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Six…

-Stop Kimberley c'est bon. Dit Jonathan.

-Désolée mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant.

-Vous me sidérez, dit Ulrich, vos amis sont avec un psychopathe et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça.

-Avec eux, il faut s'attendre à tout, lui dit Lola.

-Ce n'est pas bien de traîner dans les couloirs.

Mimi Geignarde le fantôme des toilettes des filles venaient de sortir d'une cabine.

-Tiens Mimi. Tu es enfin venue voir ce qui se passait dans tes chères toilettes, dit Lola.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir se promener aux dernières nouvelles. Et que faîtes vous ici ?

-Figure-toi que Ronald Weasley a capturé dans **tes **toilettes** notre** Judith et que la chambre des secrets a été **ouverte**. Toute sa famille est partie à sa recherche, et toi, **toi**, tu n'étais **pas là** !

-Chut ! Tu veux nous faire repérer Jonathan ?

-Désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, que les toilettes s'inondent ? demanda le fantôme.

-On attend que la chambre s'ouvre.

-Attendez toujours dans ce cas.

Et Mimi Geignarde replongea dans une cuvette des WC. Les élèves soupirèrent et se remirent à attendre un signe.

-Six km à pied…

-Kimberley ça suffit.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de chanter ?

-NON !

De retour dans la chambre des secrets, Les Malefoy, Potter et Degricourt étaient toujours à la recherche de Judith.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans ce pétrin, je croyais que vous étiez toujours ensemble, dit Drago.

-Explique-nous d'abord comment Ronald Weasley a fait pour s'enfuit une nouvelle fois de la prison papa, lui dit Alexia.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent Judith hurler.

-_Expelliarmus_, dit-elle.

-_Endoloris !_

Cris perçant de sa part. Drago voulu prendre sa petite fille mais un champs de force l'en empêcha.

-Weasley, au lieu de faire des conneries, viens te battre contre moi à la loyale.

-A la loyale ? Depuis quand connais-tu ce mot, toi ?

-Ron, je ferai tout et n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais mais s'il te plait, laisse notre fille tranquille.

Ron arrêta de lancer les Doloris à Judith et regarda Hermione. Quand il la regardait, il se sentait tout de suite calme, apaisé et pourtant, cette fois-ci ce fut un peu différent.

-Tu mens ! Comme tu sais le faire depuis toujours. _Endoloris._

-Non !

Autre cri de Judith, tout le monde essayait de désarmer le champ de force mais c'était dur quand Ron pouvait leur lancer des sorts comme il le désirait. Il avait terrassé les jumelle et Michaël d'un _Expelliarmus _très puissant.

-C'est quoi ce champs, rien ne fonctionne, dit Ginny.

-Voyez, je suis le dernier mangemort en vie et… le plus fort.

Pauvre Judith, elle n'avait jamais reçut autant de sort en pleine poitrine de toute sa vie. En pleine réflexion Drago s'écria :

-Magie noire !

-Tu connais un contre sort ? demanda Harry.

-Il faut que je m'en souvienne… _Avoid la mora. _Je n'aipas trouvé mieux.

-_Videa Alavista !_

-Non ! _Avada Kedavra !_

Tout s'était passé très vite. Drago avait lancé un sort de magie noir pour désactiver le champ de force. Au même moment Ron avait lancé un autre sort de magie noir lui aussi sur Judith et Drago ne passa pas par quatre chemins et le tua en se précipitant sur le corps de sa fille. Ginny regarda celui qui fut son frère. Harry créa un portoloin pour que Ron soit envoyé Azkaban pour que gardien sachent qu'ils leur manquaient un prisonnier. Ils firent léviter Alison, Anaïs et Michaël et Drago prit sa fille dans ses bars. Il faut faire vite, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Une fois de retour aux toilettes, ils retrouvèrent Jonathan, Ulrich, Lola et Kimberley endormit. Leurs amis les réveillèrent.

-Retournez dans vos dortoirs, dit Drago, et le plus discrètement possible.

Les parents emmenèrent les quatre petits à l'infirmerie.

-Ceux-là sont seulement assommés mais Judith vient de recevoir le _Videa Alavista_, s'il vous plait faîtes quelque chose et vite, supplia Drago.

-Mais c'est de la magie noire, dit l'infirmière, je ne guéris pas contre la magie noire.

-Mais elle risque de mourir, dit Hermione.

-Allez voir le professeur Rogue, il a certainement une solution.

Drago et Hermione coururent jusqu'au cachot du maîtres des potions.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pesez dans les reviews.


	23. Rien n'est garanti

**_Viviane _**: merci.

**_Twinzie_** : Oui Ron, est bien mort, tué par Drago. Alors tu peut sauter et crier comme une hystérique.

**_Cécile :_** Ron est mort, il n'y a plus rien a faire pour lui. Quant à la mort de Judith, je ne dis rien.

**_Chapitre 23 : Rien n 'est garanti._**

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur Rogue et entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Heureusement pour eux, le maître des potions ne dormait pas encore où venait de se réveiller, vu l'heure ça aurait été un peu normal. Il était six heures du matin.

-Professeur, il faut que vous nous aidiez.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Severus, Drago. Ça fait vingt ans que ça dure.

-Professeur, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, dit Hermione. Judith a reçut de _Videa Alavista_ en pleine poitrine. On vous demande de l'aide, je vous en supplie.

Rogue n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi paniquée. Ce n'était pas étonnant on parlait de sa fille. Rogue alla dans la réserve prendre plusieurs ingrédients.

-Retournez auprès de votre fille, je vous apporte un potion dans deux heures.

-Deux heures ! Hurla Drago. Il nous la faut maintenant !

-Drago, je l'apporte dans deux heures.

Celui-ci n'insista pas et retourna avec Hermione à l'infirmerie où les autres parents n'avaient pas bougés.

-Alors ? demanda Anaëlle.

-Il arrive avec une potion dans deux heures. Vous l'avez ausculté ?

-Son rythme cardiaque baisse progressivement, répondit sa sœur. Si on attend trop longtemps elle… elle…

Hermione pleura dans les bars de Drago qui regardait sa toute petite fille. Elle semblait dormir comme n'importe quel élève du château mais elle était entrain de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort, précisément ?

-C'est le sort de mot en progression. Ronald Weasley voulait tout simplement que vous regardiez Miss Malefoy mourir sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit, dit le professeur Dumbledore que venait d'arriver avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, à présent, dit-elle.

-On préférerait rester si vous le voulez bien.

McGonagall n'insista pas. Deux heures plus tard, Rogue arriva avec la potion.

-Il faudra faire une intraveineuse, dit-il.

-Je m'en occupe. Anaëlle fit apparaître le nécessaire et la fit à Judith, pour que la potion circule dans tout son corps.

-C'est le seul antidote. Je ne vous garantis rien. Au mieux elle se réveillera dans une quinzaine de jours au pire… elle restera dans le coma.

Cela retourna totalement les parents. Le jour commença à se lever. Par chance c'était le week-end et les enfants qui venaient de la Chambre des Secrets pouvaient se reposer encore un peu. Vers les dix heures, les enfants commencèrent à arriver. Les parents étaient toujours là.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Steven. Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Anaëlle s'en chargea, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-Ecoutez les enfants, Judith a subi un sort de magie noire. Le sort de mort en progression. Vous savez ce que ça signifie. Le professeur Rogue a trouvé un antidote mais ce n'est pas fiable à 100

-Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Alexia.

-Eh bien, soit elle se réveille dans les deux semaines à venir soit elle reste dans le coma. Mais pour le moment son état est stable.

-Stable. C'est-à-dire ? demanda William. Plus proche de la vie ou plus proche de la mort.

-… Plus proche de la mort.

Alexia étouffa un sanglot et se précipita au chevet de sa petite sœur qui vit de son frère.

-Les enfants, sortez s'il vous plait, dit l'infirmière.

Le reste des enfants sortit de l'infirmerie. La famille Malefoy était au complet.

-Potter, je n'irai pas au ministère aujourd'hui.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je le dirai à Maugrey.

-Harry, si tu pouvais passer au journal aussi, dit Hermione.

-Laisse Harry. Hermione je le ferai, c'est sur mon chemin.

-Merci Ginny.

Harry Ginny et David partirent. Anaëlle resta pour s'occuper elle-même de sa nièce pendant que Mrs Pomfrech s'occuperait des autres patients qui viendraient.

-Vous pouvez lui parler si vous voulez.

-Petite sœur, c'est Steven. Tiens bon. Il faut que tu t'en sortes. On a besoin de toi ici. Tu vas t'en sortir, hein ?

Ils restèrent tout le week-end au chevet de Judith. Anaëlle l'auscultait régulièrement et son poul restait toujours faible mais stable. Comme l'avait dit Steven, il valait mieux que ce soit stable au lieu que ça empire. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle soit en vie que dans le coma. Ensuite Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux sous l'ordre d'Anaëlle. Ils étaient en ce moment dans leur chambre sans rien dire et n'y tenant plus Drago fit valser un cadre de photo de famille et laissa couler ses rares larmes. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-Même mort il nous pourrit la vie.

-Elle s'en sortira. Elle forte.

-Elle est fragile.

Drago essuya rageusement ses larmes et alla dans la salle de bain. Hermione continua de pleurer sur son lot. Durant la première semaine les enfant vinrent rendre visite à Judith dès qu'il le pouvait et les parents le matin avant de partir travailler. Les enfants lui racontaient leur journée.

-Tu sais, dit Alexia, Will et moi on s'est encore disputer. Ça a fait une guerre générale dans tout le château. On a été collé tu penses bien et j'ai transformé Will en cochon.

-C'est pas vrai, protesta ce dernier, ta sœur raconte n'importe quoi. C'était un sanglier.

-T'aggrave ton cas William.

Ils se mirent à rire même si le cœur n'y était pas.

-Tu nous manques petite sœur, dit Steven. Je n'ai plus personne pour faire le combat les yeux dans les yeux longue distance.

-Mes chéris, il est tard. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, dit Anaëlle.

-Tante Anaëlle, comment elle va ? demanda Steven.

-Elle va de mieux en mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça et le risque d'une rechute n'est pas à épargner. Allez vous coucher, les enfants.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et tombèrent sur Rogue avec un bocal d'antidote l'air totalement impassible. Harry arriva juste après. Rogue le regarda de travers. Ils ne pouvaient jamais se voir ces deux là.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est faible encore mais remonte la pente.

-Et toi ça va ?

-Oui, Oui.

-Hum… hum…

Harry tourna la tête et regarda le professeur Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Ecoutez, il va falloir vous y faire, les famille Potter et Malefoy sont liées. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Dans la tour Gryffondor, Steven faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune.

-Steven va te coucher, dit William.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Malefoy va te coucher, ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre !

Steven s'arrêta et regarda son cousin.

- Les cousins autoritaires ne te vont pas au teint.

Puis il monta se coucher. Dans les cachots des Serpentard, Alexia s'était endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune.

-Alexia, Alexia réveille-toi.

-Judith ?

-Non, c'est Lola. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

Alexia se leva et suivit Lola dans son dortoir.

-Lola, j'ai peur. C'est ma petite sœur et je n'ai pas envi qu'elle reste dans le coma.

-Elle n'y restera pas. Tu connais ta sœur. Elle n'a que treize ans mais c'est un sacré cas.

Le lendemain soir, ils retournèrent tous la voir. Judith était extrêmement pâle. Il aurait mieux valut qu'elle soit à Ste Mangouste mais aller savoir pourquoi, Hermione et Drago voulait qu'elle reste dans l'école.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais on est déjà à la dernière semaine du mois de Juin et on a presque finit les examens, dit Alexia.

-Tu verras, dit Suzanne, les BUSE sont très faciles. Surtout en DCFM.

-C'est sûr, j'ai eu des Optimal presque partout, se venta William.

-Grâce à qui ? Grâce à ta cousine chérie. Mais tu sais Judith, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es une des plus brillante élèves. Comme maman.

Soudain, le cardiogramme se mit à s'accélérer et ne montra plus qu'une ligne horizontal.

-Oh non. Les enfants, laissez-nous.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Tante Anaëlle !

-Sortez immédiatement, dit-elle.

Mrs Pomfrech mit l'infirmerie interdite d'accès pendant qu'Anaëlle faisait un massage cardiaque avec les aides soignant qu'elle avait fait venir. Alexia se mit à pleurer sur la porte de l'infirmerie, Steven avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione et Drago arrivèrent environ une heure plus tard.

-Maman, papa, Judith a fait un arrêt cardiaque et Tante Anaëlle refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit, dit Steven.

-Quoi ? Anaëlle, ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Hurla Hermione.

C'est Mrs Pomfrech qui ouvrit la porte.

-Ecoutez, le Dr Potter voudrait que vous ne veniez plus la voir.

-Comment va-t-elle, demanda Hermione.

-Faîtes, ce qu'elle vous demande.

Et elle referma la porte. Drago l'avait décidé autrement.

-Anaëlle tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement, tu m'entends ! J'ai dit tout de suite !

-Drago ça suffit maintenant ! Lui dit sa sœur qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. On l'a sauvé de justesse mais son cas s'est aggravé. Ce sort est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais cru. Ne venez plus la voir à partir de maintenant, compris ?

Elle retourna à l'infirmerie. Elle avait tenté de la cacher mais Anaëlle avait tout de même pleuré. Rien n'était perdu malgré son état.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Donnez-moi vos impressions ? A samedi pour la suite.


	24. Mon bébé

**_Cécile : _**Plus personne n'a le droit de la voir à cause de l'arrêt qu'elle a fait tout simplement, mais ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas cruelle, je pense qu'elle s'en sortira.

**_Coralie _**: Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je voulais juste mettre un peu de suspense.

**_Aurélie_** : Je ne pense pas que je vais faire mourir Judith.

**_Lavande Brown Potter : _**je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point tout de même. Lol.

**_Lady125_** : merci.

**_Auroreuh_** : ne t'en fait pas pour Judith.

_**Chapitre24 : Mon bébé.**_

La seconde semaine, et la dernière de l'année faisait place aux Aspic et aux BUSE. Suzanne, Alexia et William n'étaient pas d'attaque pour les examens mais ils se dirent que Judith ne voudrait pas qu'ils les ratent. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant l'infirmerie, ils avaient envie d'ouvrir la porte et de voir comment était la petite Malefoy. Du côté des adultes, Drago et Hermione étaient plongés dans leur travail plus que jamais. La seule personne qui pouvait la voir était Anaëlle.

-Judith, chérie, c'est Tante Anaëlle. Tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue l'autre jour. Tu ne dois pas partir, pas maintenant et surtout pas de la baguette d'un être aussi immonde que Weasley. Tu sais ce que ton père disait à son sujet, non ?

Anaëlle aurait juré avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa petite nièce à ce moment là. Puis elle se dit que c'était sans doute le manque de sommeil qui lui faisait voir n'importe quoi. Elle continuait de lui parler de ce qui se passait au château et de ce que lui racontaient ses enfants. Anaëlle avait peut-être encore halluciné mais, quelques jours après elle vit Judith bouger un peu en gémissant. C'était comme un appel à l'aide.

-C'est bien ma chérie, bat-toi. Accroche-toi c'est très bien.

Durant un après-midi où les septièmes années étaient en pause pendant les examens, Alexia se fit aborder pas Stones.

-Ta sœur ne se réveillera pas. Elle mourra c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. On ne peut même plus dire que les Malefoy sont des sangs purs.

Alexia lui donna une bonne gifle avant de se jeter sur elle et de la ruer de coup dans le ventre. William et Jonathan essayèrent de les séparer.

-William lâche-moi ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens. Je vais lui faire la peau à cette garce !

-Alexia elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle raconte n'importe quoi.

-Et si c'était vrai, hein ? Elle a faillit mourir. William je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma petite sœur.

Elle se remit à pleurer une fois de plus dans les bras de son cousin.

-Tu as vraiment la sale mentalité des anciens Serpentard, dit Lola à Stones.

-Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien en tout cas.

-Et tu es fière de toi ? Moi j'aurai honte à ta place.

-Mais tu n'es pas moi O'Brian. Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais une sang-mêlé comme toi.

-Va te faire voir, pétasse ! Moi au moins je suis fière d'avoir des origines moldues pour pouvoir me civiliser dans les deux mondes et au moins savoir comment on utilise un téléphone !

-Je sais comment on utilise un té… un lé… ton truc !

-Désolé mais ça ne sert pas à se coiffer ! Lui dit Lola.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire. Pendant ce temps, une petite fille se dirigea vers Alexia.

-Alexia Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis une camarade de Judith et j'aimerai savoir comment elle va ? Beaucoup de personne dit qu'elle est morte et que l'infirmière le cache, mais je ne crois pas la rumeur.

-Elle n'est pas morte, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je ne connais pas son état de santé. On nous interdit de la voir.

-C'est dommage. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir.

-Moi aussi.

Durant la semaine, Anaëlle parlait de plus en plus à Judith et elle avait quelque expression sur son visage. Il semblait qu'elle voulait s'en sortir. L'avant dernier jour juste avant la fin des cours, Anaëlle envoya un hibou à la famille Malefoy pour qu'ils viennent au château. Ils arrivèrent l'après-midi.

-Anaëlle qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on a fait le plus vite qu'on a pu, dit Hermione.

-Allez dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on se verra au dîner.

-Quoi ? Au dîner ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Allez, faîtes ce que je vous dit bon sang.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de leur ancien directeur. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent leurs enfants.

-Maman papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Alexia.

-Votre tante nous a demandé de venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On n'en a pas la moindre idée, répondit Steven.

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une épreuve qui va bientôt commencer.

-Vas-y, chérie, dit Hermione, nous on doit aller voir Dumbledore, à plus tard les enfants.

-A plus tard.

Les parents arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. C'est le Dr Potter qui nous a dit de venir vous voir avant le dîner.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien installez-vous.

Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix de tout façon. L'heure du dîner arriva. Tout le monde était à table. Tout le monde sauf Judith.

-Ça fait deux demains et elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, dit Michaël.

-Maman avait dit environ. Elle peut se réveiller demain, après-demain ou la semaine prochaine ou encore…

-… jamais, fini par dire Steven.

Cela jeta un froid. Drago et Hermione se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à manger à la table des professeurs.

-Anaëlle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos de Judith ?

Anaëlle ne dit rien et se contenta de manger. Drago détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes, surtout sur des sujets aussi délicats. En fait le dîner venait à peine de commencer quand la grande salle s'ouvrit, Mrs Pomfrech allait entrer mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de chemin et se retourna en fonçant les sourcils.

-Aller, venez.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

-Là n'est pas la question, vous devez avaler quelque chose. Entrez !

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

-C'est un ordre de Dumbledore, mentit l'infirmière.

C'est là que la petite Judith Malefoy entra dans la grande salle en boudant, mais ceci ne dura pas quand elle vit sa maman et son papa vers qui elle fonça littéralement. Son père la prit dans se bras.

-Ma chérie, mais bébé, tu t'es réveillée, mais quand ?

-Ce matin. Vous savez, je vous entendais. Alexia, c'est vrai que tu as transformé Will en sanglier ?

-Quoi, firent les parents.

Pas de doute, Judith Malefoy était bien là.

-Tante Anaëlle ma beaucoup parlé vous savez. Je voulais lui répondre mais je n'y arrivais pas et puis c'était bizarre, il y a eu un moment où j'ai vu des gens comme Hagrid, Sirius Black ou encore Lily et James Potter.

Ses parents ne dirent rien, c'était le moment où ils avaient faillit la perdre. Après le dîner, Drago était tellement content de voir son petit bébé, qui venait d'avoir treize ans au passage, qu'il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

-Drago, il va falloir qu'on rentre, dit Hermione.

-Je veux rester avec mon bébé encore un peu.

-Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé.

Drago serra très fort sa fille dans ses bras quitte à l'étouffer, Steven et Alexia éclataient de rire pendant qu'Hermione tentait de libérer Judith.

-Dragon, notre bébé n'a plus rien et Alexia et Steven sont là pour veiller sur elle aller… Draguichou.

Drago fit la grimace à ce moment là. Il n'aimait pas quand sa femme essayait d'imiter la voix de crécelle de Parkinson.

-Papa, je sais que tu m'aimes mais si tu veux que je reste en vie, lâche-moi.

-Pardon, mais je suis si heureux.

-Les enfants, gardez cette image de votre père en mémoire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il est aussi euphorique. Drago on y va…

-Non !

Drago…

Hermione lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait être efficace.

-Bon, les enfants, ce n'est pas tout mais le devoir m'appelle. On va vous laissez.

Les parents embrassèrent Alexia Steven et Judith et sortirent de l'école. Après ça, Steven et Alexia sautèrent sur leur petite sœur.

-J'ai pleuré comme jamais tu ne me verra pleurer, dit Alexia.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je te le confirme dit Steven.

Il était dix heures du soir, Anaëlle venait de rentrer chez-elle. Elle était totalement épuisée. Harry alla l'embrasser.

-Tout va bien?

-Judith s'est réveillée ce matin. Ses parents l'ont vu. Je suis fatiguée, demain je ne bosse pas.

-Je vais te faire couler un bain.

-Merci mon chéri.

Ils montèrent à l'étage bras dessus bras dessous et Harry lui couler son bain.

-Le bain de Mrs est servi.

Anaëlle entra dans son bain et soupira d'aise. Harry resta-là à la regarder s'amuser avec la mousse.

-Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi… utile.

-Peut-être parce que c'était notre Judith.

-Et surtout je ne me voyais pas annoncé les avis d'obsèques à Drago et Hermione. Dire que j'ai faillit.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas arrivé Ana. Judith est saine et sauve grâce à toi.

-Merci. Aïe !

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon dos me fait mal. J'en ai marre je vais prendre un semaine de vacances !

-Je vais te faire un massage, lui proposa Harry.

-Non merci. Ça tourne mal les massages tu le sais.

-Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas l'impression. Le meilleur massage nous a donné Alison et Anaïs.

-D'accord, mais je te défend de prendre les produits qui son dans le tiroir du gauche.

-Chérie tu me connais.

-Oui, justement !

Anaëlle sortit du bain et Harry alla masser sa femme avec les produits du tiroir… de gauche. Et comme l'avait prédit le Dr Potter, ça avait mal tourné. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Hermione était occupé à faire ce que Mrs Malefoy avait chuchoté à l'oreille de son mari, c'est-à-dire, essayer de faire un quatrième enfant pour que Drago puisse le dorloter et pour qu'il ait aussi une bonne raison d'appeler un de ces enfants son bébé.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà le chapitre est enfin posté. Je voulais vous prévenir au passage que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre mercredi, pour cause de voyage pédagogique. Je serai déjà de retour samedi mais je ne garantis rien sur la publication ce jour la non plus. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas… je vous ai prévenu à l'avance. Lol.

Bon week-end.


	25. Remise des diplômes

Tadam ! Me voilà de retour de mon voyage de trois jours avec un nouveau chapitre en poche en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**_Lady125 : _**merci.

**_Cécile_** : je n'ai jamais dit qu'Hermione allait avoir une 4e enfants, mais qu'ils allaient s'entraîner à en avoir un 4e.

**_Lola Lyn_** : merci pour la review.

**_Amy Evans_** : il n'y aura pas de mort dans les perso principaux et non, je ne reparlerais pas des deux autres personnages.

**_Coralie_** : merci. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais l'histoire est bientôt terminer, et cette fois je te promet que tu ne pleurera plus du moins ce sera de rire.

**_Lavande Brown Potter : _**Oh non, il n'auront pas d'enfant en même temps. Ce n'est pas **_Les dons du ciel._**

_**Chapitre25 : Remise des diplômes.**_

Le lendemain, c'était le dernier jour dans le château ce qui voulait dire que c'était aussi le jour de la remise des diplômes. Un moment stressant pour les septièmes années évidemment, pourtant Alexia se leva en pleine forme avec un large sourire.

-Alexia, je ne te comprends pas, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on saura si on a eu nos ASPIC ou pas et toi tu as un large sourire.

-Ma sœur est vivante, rien que ça, ça me rend heureuse.

-C'est vrai.

Elle se levèrent et commencèrent à se préparer. Pendant que l'un prenait sa douche l'autre faisait se valise et vice-versa. Elles mirent leur uniforme de Serpentard et se maquillèrent un peu. Elles étaient enfin prêtes. Il était huit heures de matin et la cérémonie commençait à dix heures. Les filles allaient sortirent de leur dortoir quand Alexia actionna un _Sonorus_ pour dire :

-Debout là dedans espèce de marmotte !

Stones de réveilla en sursaut en tombant de son lit. Les deux filles partirent en courent. Une fois dans la salle commune, Alexia sauta sur Jonathan. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre et elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Mon Dieu, mon uniforme, je vais froisser mon uniforme ! dit-elle.

Lola rit et alla embrasser son copain. Judith descendit à ce moment-là.

-C'est quoi ce boucan, on ne peut plus se préparer en paix ?! C'est encore Jo qui fait des sienne, hein ?

-Moi ? Ta sœur hurle comme une dingue.

-Moi dingue ? Non, je suis heureuse tout simplement. Heureuse de vivre, heureuse de…

-Tante Anaëlle est venue te rendre visite cette nuit ou quoi ? Lui dit Judith.

Tout le monde se mit en rire. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la grande salle où ils y avaient déjà beaucoup d'enfants.

Faisons un petit tour au Manoir des Potter où les parents venaient tour juste de se réveiller.

-Je t'avais dit que ça allait mal tourner, Mr je me prends pour le meilleur parce que je crois que ma femme ne s'est pas rendue compte que j'avais prit les produit du tiroir de gauche.

-Ça ne t'a pas déplu pour autant.

-La prochaine fois, je ferai vœux de chasteté avant que tu me masses.

-J'attends de vois ça.

Harry embrassa sa femme et se leva, Anaëlle ne comprit pas pourquoi son mari se levait aussi tôt un week-end.

-Il y a la remise des Diplômes à Dix heures.

-Quoi ?! Mon Dieu j'avais complètement oublié. Comment ai-je pu oublier la remise des diplômes de mon petit Willy. Je suis une mauvaise mère.

Elle se redressa sur son lit l'ai déprimée.

-Chérie, tu étais occupé ces deux dernières semaines. Tu ne pouvais pas penser à Will qui allait bien et à Judith qui était malade en même temps. Allez viens, on a une heure et demi pour se préparer et partir.

Elle se leva du lit et ils se préparèrent pour aller à Poudlard. Au Manoir Malefoy, Drgao et Hermione étaient déjà debout. Hermione était entrain de s'habiller alors que son mari se douchait. Quand il sortit de la douche il alla dans la chambre et les époux se regardèrent en savourant ce qu'ils voyaient. Drago avait devant lui une Hermione qui portait une jupe noire et un chemisier qu'elle était entrain de fermer et Hermione vit Dargo qui avait débarqué avec torse nu et les cheveux encore mouillé.

-Si je m'écoutais, je te sauterai dessus, dit Drago.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, mon chéri. Habille-toi.

-Je ne te plais pas ?

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, nuance. Drago arrête, je ne vais plus répondre de mes actes après.

-Je sais.

Drago l'avait enlacé et lui donnait des baiser dans le cou. C'était le genre de chose qu'Hermione aimait et détestait en même temps. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et s'arrêta net. Drago fit une petite moue.

-Non Drago, tu ne m'auras pas et on n'a pas le temps. On doit aller à la remise des diplômes dépêche-toi ! Aller…

Drago soupira et alla s'habiller.

-Je t'aurai un de ces quatre.

-Cela fait pratiquement vingt ans que tu m'as.

Hermione alla l'embrasser une fois de plus.

-Aller habille-toi, je ne vais pas te de dire une troisième fois.

Il était maintenant 9h30. Les parents arrivaient déjà au château. Seule les familles des élèves concernée était conviée à la cérémonie, donc les enfants Degricourt ne pouvaient pas venir. Les concernée entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le début des remises des diplômes.

-Chers élèves et parents d'élèves c'est avec une immense joie que je vous accueille pour la dernière fois en tant que Directeur à cette remise des diplômes de vos enfants, mais tout d'abords, qu'ils nous chantent l'Hymne de Poudlard.

Toutes les septièmes années se mirent sur l'estrade pour chanter cette fameuse hymne. A la fin de celle-ci les enfants allèrent rejoindre leur famille.

-Comme je le dis chaque année, les ASPIC ont très bien été réussit. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, c'est effectivement dommage mais 90 de réussite c'est déjà très bien.

Tout le monde applaudit. McGonagall se leva.

-Nous allons commencer la répartition. Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez et prendrez le diplôme des mains du professeur Dumbledore. Maria Andersen.

Une jolie brune se leva et alla prendre son diplôme des mains du Directeur. Et la liste défila on pu entendre Jonathan Davidson être appelé. Ses parents et sa grande sœur se levèrent. Alexia se retint de faire la même chose même si elle en mourrait d'envi mais elle applaudit tout de même vivement. Ensuite on put entendre…

-Alexia Malefoy.

Alexia se leva sous les applaudissements de la famille Potter et Malefoy. Elle alla chercher son diplôme quand elle revint près de ses parents, ses parents la serrèrent dans leur bras.

-C'est très bien ma chérie.

-Merci, maman.

La liste continua passant du M au N, du N au O donc à Lola O'Brian et du O au P.

-William Potter.

Il reçut aussi son diplôme.

-Oh Willy…

-Maman !

-Euh oui. Bravo Willaim. Je suis fière de toi mon petit Willou.

-Maman !

-Bravo fiston.

-Merci papa.

La liste se termina bien vite.

-Les personnes qui n'ont pas été appelé ont certainement devinée qu'elle n'avait pas réussit leur examens. Qu elles m'en voient navré.

Parmi ces personnes il y avait Karine et Stones qui bouillait à l'intérieur en voyant Alexia rire avec sa petite famille.

-Maintenant, comme les parents le savent, certainement, nous allons remettre des médailles aux trois élèves qui ont eut les meilleurs résultats de cette année.

-Ce sont les médailles que vous avez eu ? demanda Alexia à son père.

-Oui. Ta mère m'a battu de deux point et ta tant d »un point.

-Et Oncle Harry ?

-Je l'ai battu de deux points.

-J'ai une excuse, dit celui-ci, j'ai vaincu Voldemort.

-A d'autre, dit Drago.

Leurs femmes les fusillèrent du regard pour qu'ils se taisent.

-Nous allons appeler pour le troisième meilleur résulta… Mr William Potter.

William se leva et alla sur l'estrade.

-Pour le deuxième meilleur résultat… Miss Lola O'Brian.

Elle alla rejoindre William.

-Et pour le meilleur résultat à l'examen des ASPIC de cette année j'appelle… Miss Alexia Malfoy !

Vacarme de la part des Malefoy et des Potter. Alexia se leva et alla recevoir sabelle petite médaille. Comme sa mère l'avait eu il y a dix-neuf ans de ça. Maintenant, ils pouvaient faire place aux photos.

-William, Alexia et Lola mettez-vous là, il faut immortaliser ce moment, dit Hermione.

Stones s'approcha ensuite d'Alexia et de Lola.

-C'est truqué. Les Potter et les Malefoy sont en tête avec leur meilleure amie.

-Tu es tout simplement jalouse parce qu'un simple sang-mêlé comme moi ait eu ses ASPIC et… une médaille et qu'une sang pure telle que toi n'ait rien eu.

Stones ne dit rien et se tourna ver Alexia.

-Toi, la prochaine fois que tu me réveilles comme ça, je te tue.

-Eh oh, c'était la dernière journée qu'on passait ici. Et puis estime-toi heureuse parce que tu aurais raté la cérémonie. Quoi que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Aurélie Stones fusilla la plus grande des Malefoy et suivit ses parents qui étaient très en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait cette fille ?

-Rien maman. C'est une pimbêche que j'ai réveillée ce matin avec un _Sonorus_ et elle n'est pas contente.

Juste après, il montèrent dans le train avec les enfants Degricourt. Les couples restèrent à distance durant tout le trajet. Arrivé à quai, les enfants se regardèrent.

-On fait comme on a dit ? Demanda Suzanne.

-Oui, répondit Alexia, je ne me vois pas leur annoncé ça.

-Ok.

-Les enfants vous venez ?

Alexia, Jonathan, Suzanne, William, Mélinda et Steven se tournèrent les uns vers les autre et s'embrassèrent devant leur parents et devant Alison, Anaïs Michaël et Judith qui étaient exaspérés. La réaction des parents fut radicale.

-William Potter !

-Alexia Malefoy !

-Steven Mlefoy !

-Mélinda Degricourt !

-Suzanne Degriucourt !

-VENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !! Hurlèrent les parents en même temps.

Ils le savaient, ça allait chauffer pour eux. Regardons un peu chez les Degricourt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête Suzanne, lui dit son père, Il est trop âgé pour toi !

-Je m'en fiche. Je l'aime qu'il ait dix-huit ans ou pas.

-Mais vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir des copains. Vous encore mes petites filles.

-Papa, on a quinze et seize ans, lui dit Mélinda.

-Ne les écoutez pas. Il faut les punir, tu vas les punir, hein maman, hein ?

-Michaël, la ferme ! dit ses sœurs.

Chez les Potter.

-William Potter, je ne te savais pas aussi irresponsable ! Suzanne en plus. Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre une fille de ton âge, lui dit sa mère.

-Voilà maman, c'est comme ça que je veux que tu me parles. Comme un homme, pas comme un bébé.

-Ne change pas de sujet, hurla-t-elle.

-Maman, les autres filles ne sont pas intéressantes. Suzanne est mieux, et je l'aime.

-Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour ça !

-Will, elle vient de passer ses BUSE, lui dit Harry. Elle est trop jeune pour toi.

-Et alors.

Maintenant chez les Malefoy.

-Mon petit bébé est amoureux. Mieux vaut Mélinda qu'une autre. Je suis si contente, dit Hermione.

-Maman, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

-Oh, oui je te lâche.

-Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça jeune fille, dit Drago à Alexia. Jeune homme approchez !

Jonathan approcha. Alexia pensait qu'elle allait avoir la honte de sa vie.

-Depuis quand fréquentes-tu ma fille ?

-Novembre Mr.

-As-tu eu tes ASPIC ?

-Papa !

-Oui Mr.

-Une médaille ?

-Non Mr.

-Tu n'es pas digne de ma fille. Allez hop, emballé c'est pesé.

-Papa ! Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, non mais ça ne va pas ! Jonathan est mon petit ami et je sortirai avec lui que tu le veuille ou non. Je suis majeure !

Drago était en colère. Non mais qui était ce garçon qui lui prenait sa fille. Mais il changea vite de visage à la phrase sa deuxième fille.

-Papa, je suis vivante.

Il serra Judith dans ses bras et Alexia remercia sa petite sœur. Mais ils savaient tous qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là avec leurs parents.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	26. Vivre ailleurs

**_Amy Evans_** : Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais ce chapitre n'est pas du tout une sorte de prologue, bien au contraire.

**_Lady125_** : Ravie que ça te fasse rire.

**_Céline_** : tu as raison, c'est bientôt la fin.

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : Stones est stupide, il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas avoir son diplôme.

**_Coralie_** : moi aussi je suis un peu triste que ce soit presque fini.

**_Enia _**: je contente que ça te fasse rire.

_**Chapitre 26 : Vivre ailleurs.**_

Un an après le début de cette histoire, on se retrouve au même endroit. Tout le monde était dans la maison des Black pour l'anniversaire du Mariage de Mr et Mrs DeVillois. Le Degricourt, Potter et Malefoy arrivèrent en même temps, comme à leur habitude, en sachant que les Weasley était déjà là.

-Où sont Alexia et William, demanda Narcissa.

-Ils nous ont laissé un mot en disant qu'ils viendraient plus tard, répondit Hermione.

La routine de ce jour arriva bien vite. Alison, Anaïs et Michaël se mirent dans un coin, Suzanne n'étant ni avec William et ni avec Alexia resta avec sa grand-mère Molly, Judith alla dans la bibliothèque de la maison prenant un livre à lire et Steven et Mélinda étaient parti dans le grenier pour être seul.

-Eh Steven, pas touche, lui dit le père de Mélinda.

-David, je sais j'ai quinze ans.

-Justement.

-Papa, on est responsable, je ne m'appelle pas Suzanne et je ne sors pas avec un majeur de dix-huit ans, hurla à la fin Mélidna.

-Je t'ai entendu Mélinda, lui dit sa sœur. Va et faire bécoter par Steven, tu veux.

Elle ne dit rien et suivit Steven à l'étage. Maintenant on entendait plus rien.

-On voit bien que William et Alexia ne sont pas là, dit Anaëlle.

-Où sont-il déjà, demanda François.

-Aucune idée. William ne nous a rien dit, dit Harry. Suzanne ?

-Oui ?

-Sais-tu où sont partis Alexia et William ?

-Non, je n'en sais rien. J'ai essayer de faire cracher le morceau à Will mais je n'ai pas réussit.

-Comment tu t'y est prise, lui demanda son père.

-Demanda à maman.

Suzanne partit dans la cuisine avec sa grand-mère, pendant que son père regardait Ginny.

-Ginny…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Suzanne ?

-Une chose qui ne te regarde en aucun point très chers époux.

-Je vois.

-Alexia est peut-être avec son copain, puisque tu ne veux pas qu'elle le voie. Dit Harry à Drago. Elle est obligée de le faire en cachette maintenant.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un Malefoy de se cacher pour faire quelque chose.

-Voyez-vous ça, dois-je te rappeler combien de temps tu es sorti avec Hermione avant que toute l'école le sache ?

-La ferme Potter.

-Le ferme toi-même.

-Si ce n'est pas dans la nature des Malefoy, c'est dans la nature des Black.

Et là, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Narcissa. Comme si tout était de sa faute. Il fallait se rappeler que quand elle é»tait marié à Lucius Malefoy, elle voyait François en cachette avec la naissance de ses enfants.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit-elle. On dirait que c'est de ma faute si elle ne vous a rien dit. De tout façon, je ne sais rien non plus.

Elle retourna elle aussi en cuisine. De son côté, David, n'arrêtait pas de faire du tam-tam avec la table basse du séjour.

-Mon chéri, ça ne va pas, s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Non. Je vais au grenier.

-David, lui dit Hermione, ta fille est avec mon fils.

-Tu peux me rappeler le nom de famille de ton fils.

-Ben Malefoy, banane, pour…, Oh mon Dieu !

Ce fut tilt dans la tête d'Hermione qui courut jusqu'au grenier suivit de David, Ginny et Drago. Les parents entrèrent dans le grenier et virent Steven et Mélinda… jouer aux échecs. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement et Drago donne une petite tape derrière la tête de David.

-Qui t'a permit de frapper mon mari, lui dit Ginny.

-Potter.

-Pauvre lâche, a-t-il pu entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

-Vous pouvez fermer la porte ? demanda Steven.

Les parents ne répondirent pas car on venait de frapper à la porte. François alla ouvrir. C'étaient William et Alexia. Drago se dirigea vers sa fille.

-Où étais-tu, avec ce Davidson, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends, demanda la jeune fille.

-Ton oncle l'a traumatisé, lui répondit sa mère.

-Ah d'accord. Papa, oui j'ai vu Jonathan aujourd'hui mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Tu peux respirer maintenant.

Drago soupira un bon coup pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ensuite tout le monde passa à table.

-Vous allez nous dire où vous étiez, demanda Anaëlle avec impatience.

-On risque de gâcher le repas, dit William.

-Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, lui dit son père.

Alexia et William se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait parler en premier. William prit la parole.

-Tout d'abords, vous devez savoir qu'Alexia a été admise dans une école d'Histoire et moi j'ai été admis dans une école d'apprentis Aurors.

Ils furent félicités. Suzanne allait se pencher pour embrasser William mais son père se racla la gorge et elle se redressa.

-L'école d'apprentis Auror ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que tu serais intervenu avec Oncle Drago et je n'ai aucune envi d'être pistonné.

-Bon, ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles, ça ne gâche pas le repas.

-A toi Alexia.

Celle-ci baissa la tête en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer ça. Elle se redressa avec un large sourire et dit.

-William et moi allons nous installer dans un appartement du chemin de traverse avec Lola et Jonathan.

Plus un bruit, plus rien. Un silence pesant s'était créé dans la pièce. Les cousins n'étaient pas très à l'aise.

-Narcissa, Molly… le repas est…comment dire euh… délicieux.

-Merci David, c'est gentil à toi.

-Qui veut du vin, demanda François.

-Il en est hors de question, dit soudaine Drago.

-Je te demande pardon, demanda Alexia.

-Tu resteras au Manoir pendant tes études et surtout il n'est pas question que ton vives avec ce Davidson.

-Il en va de même pour toi William, dit Anaëlle.

-Vous êtes trop jeune, et pas assez responsable, poursuivit Drago.

-Pas assez responsable ? Répéta Alexia. Parlons-en de la responsabilité. A quel âge tu t'es mis en ménage avec maman ? Dix-huit ans. A quel âge vous vous êtes mariés ? Dix-neuf ans ! A quel âge avez-vous eu votre premier enfant donc moi ? Dix-neuf ans. Quel âge avons-nous Will et moi ? Dix-huit ans ! Tout ce qu'on demande c'est de vivre ailleurs !

-Mais nous sommes vos parents et nous avons un droit sur vous et vous n'irez nulle part parec que la réponse est non.

-Mais que les choses soient bien claires, on ne vous demande pas votre avis. On va déménager. On a déjà payer une cotions et on pourra s'installer le plus tôt possible !

Super repas de famille. Ils n'en avaient jamais vécu de tel.

-Excusez-moi.

Drago et Anaëlle de levèrent en même temps pour aller dans un coin de la maison bien isolé. Leur compagne et compagnon et les plus grand des enfants, les suivirent. Du côté des Potter, Anaëlle était partie dans la salle de bain pour qu'on ne la oit pas pleurer.

-Maman… je vais juste quitter la maison, je ne vais pas mourir. Dis-toi juste que c'est comme si j'étais encore à Poudlard.

Anaëlle se retourna et serra son fils dans ses bras.

-Reste au Manoir.

-Non maman.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'as pas assez de liberté ? Tu veux un étage pour toi tout seul ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux et je changerai tout…

-Maman, tu n'as rien fait de mal, seulement je grandis et je ne suis plus ton petit Willy, ce que tu as du mal à admettre.

-Tu seras toujours mon petit Willy, dit-elle avec une voix particulièrement aiguë.

Anaëlle pleurait à chaude larme dans les bars de son fils. William demanda à son père de l'aider à se détacher de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas que on petite garçon vole de ses propres ailes. Elle voulait un _Tanguy._

-Je suis une mauvaise mère, je suis une mauvaise mère.

-Mais non ma chérie. Tu es la meilleur des mères qui puissent exister.

-Va dire ça à ton fils. Il ne veut même plus de sa mère dans sa vie…

-Mais non, mais non. Et tu sais, William viendra nous voir tout les jours, n'est-ce pas William ?

-Tous… tous les jours, répéta le fils.

-Oui, tous les jours, insista Harry.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Les Malefoy était dans une chambre, Drago assit sur un lit avec à côté de lui sa fille et sa femme. Drago avait la tête baissée et ne disait rien. Alexia et Hermione attendaient qu'il parle

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec ta mère et moi au Manoir ?

-Je ne vais tout de même pas vivre toute ma vie avec vous au Manoir.

-Si, lui dit Drago.

-Mais papa, je serai au chemin de traverse, pas au bout du monde et puis je ne suis plus un bébé.

-Mais si. Tu es mon bébé, comme Judith.

-Je n'ai pas treize ans mais dix-huit ans papa. Je… je suis une femme.

-Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux vivre avec lui, attends un peu que je l'attrape celui-là, je vais lui…

-Papa arrête ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Et puis je ne serai pas seule. William sera là.

Drago serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-Tu seras toujours mon premier bébé. Tu le sais, hein ?

Drago se mit soudainement à chanter en berçant sa fille.

-Maman au secours.

-Mon Dieu, ton père est complètement bouleversé. Drago chéri, lâche Alexia…

Il la lâcha à contrecœur et les Malefoy et les Potter retournèrent à table pour reprendre le repas dans la joie, la bonne humeur… et les joutes verbales.

-Eh, Mrs Pince 2, passe-moi l'eau.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Mrs Pince 2, d'aller chercher l'eau toi-même et de la fermer.

-Eh Oh, la ferme toi-même, d'accord !

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et voilà, c'est bel et bien terminé. Je voulais remercié tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des review, c'était vraiment gentil de me donner vos avis sut cette fic, alors merci. Il n'y aura pas de suite. Il ne faut pas déconné non plus. Lol. J'ai prévu de publier une autre fic _Post-Poudlard_, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps alors je pense que je vais laisser le site un peu en repos.

**A bientôt.**


End file.
